


【錘基】網路上的芳鄰

by outofprinciple



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: Summary：Loki瘋狂地愛上了他的新鄰居，對方是個金髮大個頭。他是個必須注重形象的公眾人物，因此他只能向一名同志網友傾訴，但Loki逐漸注意到不對勁。此文通販資訊：https://goo.gl/forms/4pIcqFFQegduoK8F3收單到2018/11/11喔~謝謝





	1. Chapter 1

好啦，Summary是否已讓大家猜到文章走向？說不定大綱都猜到了呢，沒錯，本文就是這麼芭樂。連文章標題都充滿年代感(暴露年齡了嗚嗚)，你準備好了嗎？

本文是我十月在台灣錘基only要出的本子，按照慣例，我出本前內文會全部公開，個人習慣是不會在網路上放一半文章，剩下請買我的本子看這樣。我希望買本子的人是真的喜歡我的文，不要買了以後覺得踩到大雷。本子只是給想要收藏實體書的人一個途徑而已~

快寫完的時候會發出印調，屆時再請有意願的各位幫我填一下囉！

如果在錘基only前我能寫完且有餘裕，會回頭補We All Deserve It(海森RPS+錘基)那篇

廢話說完了，進入正題

 

第一章

 

Loki Laufeyson在週六上午七點鐘醒來。他緩緩睜開雙眼，房內一片漆黑。

 

掀開緞面薄被是每日最痛苦卻也最直接的清醒劑，初秋早晨已略顯冰冷的空氣接觸到裸露的皮膚，總是能讓Loki脫軌的精神瞬間恢復正常運行。

 

他沒花太多時間留戀床鋪，Loki從來不留戀任何事物，站起身披好睡袍，前一晚安排的週六計畫也差不多都回到他的大腦裡。

 

Loki是薩卡精品服飾的首席設計師。服裝設計師這種工作最迷人，同時卻又最令人頭痛的一大盛事，就是一季一度的服裝展。學生時期的Loki曾經非常期待服裝展，畢竟學生們擁有最多的就是創意及熱情，然而隨著年齡漸長、在業界的年資漸深，每三個月就要絞盡腦汁和別人在伸展台上拚個你死我活，已經讓Loki枯竭不已，只能咬牙硬撐。

 

昨日當他被成堆的設計稿和服裝樣品淹沒在辦公桌裡時，一個看起來不到20歲的實習生捧了一個開滿紫色花朵的盆栽進來。Loki不喜歡被打擾，特別是在他忙著下一季設計展的時候。因為他會滿頭亂髮、頂著兩個深深的黑眼圈，脾氣臭的像剛從水溝裡爬出來，這對注重形象的Loki來說，一想到有可能會落人話柄，就完全無法忍受。

 

而不巧的是，當天的Loki正處於這個狀態。

 

「誰允許你進來的？」Loki對他咆哮道：「滾出去！」

 

「噢，噢，Laufeyson先生，我很抱歉。」那男孩荒亂地說：「我只是──家裏種的風鈴花開了，我覺得很適合你，所以想送你一盆──」

 

聽見對方拿進來的是花的Loki抬起頭來，男孩搔了搔臉頰，傻愣愣的盯著他瞧。

 

「你說什麼花？」

 

「風鈴花，先生。」男孩說，還很累贅得又加了一句：「就是風鈴草開的花。」

 

「我知道那是風鈴草開的花。」Loki嗤道，那些紫色的花朵開得如此怒放，讓他忍不住放下了手中的紙筆。「拿來我看看。」

 

實習生小跑步過來，將花湊到他鼻子下，一股青草混雜泥土的味道飄進Loki鼻腔裡，他將盆花拿進拿遠的觀看許久。風鈴花確實合他的意，沒有濃郁放肆的香味、不誇張的清新美麗，他腦中立刻有這盆花能在他花園裡置放的畫面，喔，他那可憐的花園，被忙碌的Loki擱置過久，是該添些新的生氣了。

 

Loki雖然被同事形容成刻薄冷漠的人，但他對美向來不馬虎，也不吝於稱讚。

 

「謝謝你，Phillip，它們真的很美。」Loki謹慎地說。

 

男孩睜著一雙明亮的大眼睛，一眨也不眨地看著Loki。薩卡精品服飾的首席設計師清了清喉嚨，向著辦公室的推門點了點下頷，用眼神示意實習生該離開了。男孩這才大夢初醒般地露出憨傻笑容，滿臉通紅地跑向門口。

 

雙腳即將踏出辦公室前，實習生又回過頭來。

 

「Peter。」

 

「什麼？」Loki皺眉。

 

「我叫Peter，先生。」男孩說，「Peter Parker。」

 

「喔。」Loki點頭。

 

 

_那盆花。_

 

Loki拉開遮光窗簾，早晨的微光立刻迫不及待地湧進他的臥室，熱情噴灑在他身上。臥房正對著花園，他在窗邊用全新的角度，欣賞了一會兒昨天下班後就被他安排好擺放在車道邊的風鈴花，如果在各種情況、各種方位觀看，都符合他的審美標準的話，Loki今日就能將其餘的盆栽移動一下，替他單調的車道增加些顏色。

 

觀賞了幾分鐘後他返回房間中央，打開衣櫃，想挑件休閒服以度過這個舒適的周末，他的手指在一件淺藍色的棉質運動服上徘徊，但當他著裝完畢，站在全身穿衣鏡前整理儀容時，卻發現自己還是穿起了另一套深綠色的長袖休閒襯衫和黑色正裝長褲。他震驚的盯著鏡中的自己。

 

他想起了幾個月前的某日，他也穿著類似的衣裝，走進市中心的超市去購買一些生活用品，在挑選廚房洗潔劑時巧遇了同事Valkyrie。

 

「Loki！」她用篤定的聲音喚道。「該死，真的是你，你實在太好認了。」

 

「嗨，女武神。」

 

Loki對她點頭致意，用Valkyrie的綽號稱呼她，這女人健美的像個古羅馬戰士，幹架和飲酒的實力可能也不輸古羅馬戰士，Loki曾親眼看見她在酒吧裡灌倒了一大群壯漢，並且將帶著武器來找碴的混混們一個一個的暴打、再扔出門去。

 

「我很好認嗎？」

 

「會在假日穿的像要去上班的怪胎，我怎麼想也只有你了。」Valkyrie歪著頭回答，上挑的眼角充滿嘲諷意味。

 

Loki張口想對她酸言酸語一番，但是Valkyrie是對的，她往往都是對的，即便是現在她一副醉醺醺的模樣，她也該死的那麼一語中的。Loki環顧四週，發現只有自己會把休閒襯衫燙出三條線。

 

「真是一個邋遢的城市。」Loki翹起嘴角，傲慢地說。

 

Valkyrie給了他一個「你有什麼毛病？」的眼神，和她的女伴推著推車走了。

 

Loki拉回思緒，對著鏡子撥弄了一下鈕扣，最後還是決定不換上棉質運動服，他很樂意做個怪胎。

 

接著他下樓走進廚房去替自己煮了壺咖啡，順便趁這段時間清除一下在大腦裡逗留過久的影像，也許再次看見車道時，對於風鈴花的擺放位置會有新想法。

 

Loki啜飲了一口咖啡後，坐在餐桌邊冥想了一會兒。他倚賴咖啡，但對口味並不挑剔，咖啡之於他更像是興奮劑，對於刺激經常超時工作的大腦非常有效——雖然效果明顯在逐年遞減。他吸氣、吐氣，盡量讓腦袋放空，意識遠離，連牆上時鐘的滴答聲都逐漸模糊。

 

然而就在這個時候，一個微小的、但是惱人的轟隆轟隆悶響闖進了他的屋子裡，由遠而近，由小變大，拉扯著Loki的每根神經。最後它近得像是在Loki耳邊咆哮，讓他忍無可忍的放下咖啡杯，打開大門衝了出去。

 

進入眼裡的畫面讓Loki呆住了，一台卡車載著大大小小的傢俱停在他的車道前，但這不是什麼嚴重的事，Loki可以偶爾提供一些方便給需要的人，真正令他一把怒火燒光理智的是──那他卡車輾過了他暫時放在那兒的風鈴花！花盆碎裂成一片片的殘塊，泥土飛濺的到處都是，可憐的紫色花瓣被壓成爛泥，糊在地磚上與縫隙間，像是一個殘忍的兇殺現場。

 

卡車的門被打開，一條包裹著牛仔褲、長得離譜的腿從那之中跨出來，Loki暴風一般地欺了上去，指著對方破口大罵：「你、你有什麼問題！？這是我的——」

 

他不太清楚後面自己說了什麼，因為老天，這條腿的、他是說這台卡車的主人，實在太超乎Loki想像了。靈活躍下卡車的男人，比6呎2吋的Loki還更高，穿著一件被汗水浸透的白色汗衫，毫無遮蔽效果地讓人直視他寬大胸肌的顏色，兩條堪比職業拳擊手的壯碩手臂亮晃晃的露在外頭；男人蓄著一頭金色長髮和落腮鬍，下睫毛長的像一串綴在窗簾下緣的流蘇，他一看見逼近的Loki就露出燦爛笑容，友好的伸出一隻大手。

 

「嗨，我是Thor，今天剛搬過來。」

 

Loki傻傻地和他握手。

 

「Loki Laufeyson⋯⋯」他忽然想起自己幾秒鐘前還在怒吼，狼狽地搖了搖頭，立刻又板起面孔道：「你的車停在我的車道，並且壓碎了我的花！」

 

Thor收起笑容，瞥向Loki的房子，在看見門牌號碼時搔了搔後腦。

 

「噢，真抱歉，這排房子長得都一樣，我買的是30號。應該就在──啊，就在你隔壁。」

 

他指著鄰近的房子，又對Loki擺出那個顯然無往不利的燦爛笑容，Loki下意識隨著他的手臂望向隔著一小片草皮的屋子。然後立刻又扭頭回來，該死，就算這男人迷人得像個天神，他也不能被牽著鼻子走。

 

「很好，我要弄個籬笆。」

 

他刻意擺起了一張不講道理的臉。Thor的笑容僵住。

 

「嗯──為了什麼呢？」

 

「以免你哪天又壓爛我的花或草，」Loki說，他有點後悔，這個天神大概正在對有個兇巴巴的鄰居感到失望，但是他無法停下不斷從口中冒出的刻薄話語：「或者是開著卡車衝進我的家門，因為顯然你對分辨自己的住家有些困難。」

 

Thor張著嘴，困擾地扯起一個尷尬笑容。

 

「我只是第一天搬過來不太熟悉──這不會再發生了，我保證。」他的視線投向風鈴花的屍體。「關於你的花，我真的很抱歉，我再買一盆新的給你吧？別建籬笆了，你知道那很麻煩的，你還得向市政府申請許可。」

 

「你最好說到做到。」Loki說，然後又惡毒地加上：「不必買新的花給我了，你謀殺的那盆是別人送給我的，它無可取代。」

 

Thor再度張開嘴，但Loki逃跑似的，頭也不回地奔回屋子裡，砰的一聲關上大門，背抵著門板滑坐在地上。

 

他的心臟狂跳，全身的毛細孔都張開，腦海裡震耳欲聾的吶喊著 _我的新鄰居是個金髮大帥哥！_ 天哪，他多想被緊緊箍在那雙手臂和健壯的胸肌之間，雙腿被霸道地分開，Thor的鼠蹊部強力撞擊他的臀部，後頸被柔軟的鬍髭摩娑親吻──

 

Loki顫抖著雙手從口袋裡掏出手機，過程中發現自己硬了，他太久沒有發洩，身體尖叫著想要一場野蠻粗魯的性行為。但是在那之前，他一定要找個人分享這個令人無比興奮的天大消息。

 

他迅速點開同志交友網站，利用網站的聊天軟體編輯短信。

 

冰霜魔法師：嘿，夥伴，你絕對猜不到我遇見了什麼。我隔壁搬來了一個辣透了的男神！又高又帥又壯！他還說要送花給我！天哪不跟你說了，我要去打手槍了！

 

然後發給了他在上面認識的一名非常聊得來、暱稱是「最強復仇者」的網友。

 

以往最強復仇者幾乎都會秒回他的訊息，但今天Loki盯了一會兒手機螢幕卻都不見動靜。他沒有對網友說謊，他翹的老高的陰莖已經等不及了，因此Loki將手機扔進沙發裡，手忙腳亂地褪去長褲和內褲，冰涼的右手握住柱身，被撫慰而暫時得到緩解的慾望讓他長舒了一口氣，然後他快速套弄，甚至不費心去拿潤滑劑，因為──喔，當你的陰莖濕得像剛從男神的嘴裡拔出來，誰還需要潤滑劑？他的那處頂端早已熱情地分泌出一股又一股體液。

 

他就在大門邊自慰了起來，力道大得弄痛了自己，但Loki無法停下，腦海裡出現高大的Thor、他陽剛的臉龐、性感的笑容、壯碩的臂膀、厚實的胸背、看得出凹陷進汗衫裡的腹肌線條、挺翹的臀部、修長結實的大小腿──最後Loki曲起雙腿，摀住自己的嘴避免呻吟被鄰居聽見，顫抖扭動著射了。

 

高潮持續了好幾秒後，他癱倒在客廳地板上劇烈喘息。理智逐漸回到意識裡。Loki驚愕地看著自己堆積在腳踝邊的長褲與內褲，以及噴濺在手上和地板上的狼藉，完全呆住了。

 

鋪著大面積玫瑰金磁磚的地板上閃耀著乳白色的光芒，美麗卻又邪惡的彷彿一種對聖堂的褻瀆，他就這樣愣在原處足足有一分鐘，難以相信有潔癖的自己居然就、就這樣──他的意思是，他跟那個金髮天菜是第一次見面，而且過程不到三分鐘，再而且，Loki大概很成功的讓Thor認為他是個不折不扣的惡鄰居。

 

Loki喪氣地垂下頭，搖搖晃晃地站起來，像隻在路上挑釁別的貓，互相撕咬後卻打輸了夾著尾巴逃跑的那方。別人的高中和大學修滿戀愛學分，他的卻塞滿了對成績與曝光度瘋狂的執著，現在他進入業界最富盛名的薩卡精品服飾，也成功站穩了首席設計師的位置，卻感嘆起逝去的青春。

 

他完全脫下長褲與內褲，決定先去淋浴。當Loki光裸著下半身走過沙發，看見被自己扔在裡頭的手機，終於想起幾分鐘前他正在做的事情。

 

他思考著最強復仇者會回覆什麼樣的訊息，也許為他高興，也許表現出一點吃醋的樣子？畢竟Loki在傳出的訊息中扭曲了部分的事實，他承認是帶有一些目的的。他幻想過最強復仇者的身材、他的聲音、以及他給人的感覺。這名網友溫暖幽默，如果能有他的新鄰居那樣完美的外表，Loki發誓，他會立刻約個炮，然後也許——他不知道，談個戀愛什麼的。

 

各種美好的可能性在他腦海裡吹出一個又一個泡泡，他興奮地拿起手機檢查訊息。

 

然而對方依然尚未回覆。這可真反常，也許他真的吃醋了？Loki美滋滋地想著，止不住傻笑，卻又故作鎮靜的緩步走進浴室。

 

TBC.

前一陣子三次元生活實在累到崩潰，生理期結束後兩周居然又開始大出血OTL 已經看了醫生，應該沒什麼大礙，叫我注意不要太累和熬夜就好。所以我停更了一陣子，真是抱歉(連帶的要出本的東西也進度緩慢(哭))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最新消息會在以下地方更新唷~  
> Plurk：https://www.plurk.com/tfdlclub  
> Lofter：http://tfdlclub.lofter.com/


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

最強復仇者一整天都沒有回覆。

 

Loki對於每隔15分鐘就檢查一次手機的自己感到厭煩，今天是星期六，星期六意味著假日，意味著放鬆與茶，他實在不該被一個不曉得會不會存在的回覆搞得如此緊張兮兮。

 

他坐在客廳裡距離落地窗最近的一張扶手椅上，說服自己是想要享受假日的陽光和十四行詩，不過到日落前，他薄薄一本詩集還停留在第十八首。那還是Loki在看見Thor捲起汗衫下襬，充當毛巾擦拭額上的汗水，露出性感人魚線時不小心打翻了早餐茶才發現的，他瞥了眼被棕色茶水浸透的紙張，上頭承載的首段詩句刺入眼裡。

 

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?   
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,   
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.

 

Loki鐵青著臉把詩集塞回茶几抽屜裡，他怎麼能像個處男，只因為對方金髮碧眼，一身古希臘雕像身材，隨便做一個動作或一個表情，自己內心就小鹿亂撞？這太愚蠢了。

 

對方的肉體再吸引人，也改變不了他是個傻子的事實。而Loki最討厭傻子。但是他允許自己欣賞健美猛男，畢竟他是個服裝設計師，觀察肉體是服裝設計師的工作之一。

 

聽起來太有道理了，Loki滿意地點頭。索性坐在扶手椅上，單手撐起下巴，在腦海裡編織各種服裝穿在這副身軀上的模樣，或是不穿的模樣。反正落地窗是單向透視的，Thor不會知道他就在躲在角落虎視眈眈。

 

夕陽逐漸消失在地平線上，失去陽光照射後，Thor身上的汗珠也不再閃耀著金色的光芒。日落時分，他卡車上的大型傢俱也卸的差不多了，從Loki的位置看出去，只能見到同樣外型的房屋裡亮起的黃色燈光，暖洋洋地把夜晚暈開。

 

不論他再怎麼阻止自己眨眼，避免錯過任何一個Thor經過窗邊時的畫面，Loki都沒再看見那個天神一樣的男人了。

 

他在睡前又忍不住偷偷掀起臥室窗簾的一角，出神的盯著那棟在黑夜中顯得特別明亮的房子，幾分鐘後，他低頭看了眼鋪在自己大腿上的畫紙，上頭已經有了一個設計雛形。

 

一套以維京式戰甲為基底的貼身服裝，Loki在上面加上了許多類似魚鱗的紋路，背後是一件紅色披風。

 

他愉快地反覆看著自己的設計草稿，想像著身高超過6呎2.8吋的模特兒穿上去會多挺拔氣勢。那麼這次的模特兒不能再找米德加德的了，這間經紀公司旗下的模特兒都瘦的跟竹竿一樣，Loki此次要做一個風格大翻轉，提倡一下為健美身材設計的服裝。也許可以找約頓海姆？或是阿斯嘉德？

 

Loki歪頭想了想，拿起橡皮擦，將服裝的長袖部分改為無袖。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

週日，Loki被一連串的手機震動叫醒。

 

他就著躺在被窩裡的姿勢，顫巍巍地伸出右手去拿令人又愛又恨的長方形電子儀器，螢幕上跳出了三個短訊息的通知，來自於同志交友網站的聊天軟體，發出者是最強復仇者。

 

Loki立刻從床上坐起來，不顧棉被從他光裸的上身滑落後，接觸到皮膚的空氣有多冰冷。他點開訊息。

 

最強復仇者：真的嗎？他有多辣？傳張照片來讓我評分一下；）

最強復仇者：抱歉，我昨天忙著處理一些事情，很晚才回覆你。

最強復仇者：我昨天也遇見了一隻美麗的小野貓呢，但是有點兇，差點被牠抓傷

 

一個大男人逗小貓卻被刨了一爪的可愛畫面出現在Loki腦海裡，他忍不住抱著枕頭吃吃傻笑了起來，他滾到床邊靠牆的位置，拉開其上的遮光窗簾往下望去，誰知道他的新鄰居竟然就在屋前的草坪上，正好也抬頭望著他的窗戶，四目相接時對他揮手喊了什麼，大概是「早安！」

 

Loki的回覆是迅速拉上窗簾。

 

剛醒來心跳就達到最大值應該不是件健康的事，Loki驚魂未定的撫著胸口，那兒空無一物，他慌亂地思考 _天哪他看見我的胸了嗎？_ 隨後又悻悻想著，自己並不是女人，被看個胸有什麼好大驚小怪。他拿起手機迅速編輯短訊。

 

冰霜魔法師：晚點偷拍張照片給你。小野貓可愛嗎？你有沒有帶回家養？

 

站在衣櫃前，Loki再度選了能把自己包得密不透風的襯衫和長褲款式，這麼說有點可笑，僅管Loki有在健身，肌肉量和一般人比起來已經算高了，但從小瘦弱的他還是無法揮去那份被嘲笑的陰影，挑衣服以及設計服裝時，仍習慣性地選擇皮膚覆蓋率最高的那種，每每讓他的老闆抱怨他這個毛病。

 

「Loki，你的設計真的很棒，我非常喜歡，」宗師總是用無奈的語氣說：「但是你能不能有時候、偶爾、給我一些能看見人類皮膚的衣服？」

 

宗師堅持Loki是太緊繃了才會如此，甚至幫他買了南亞小島的機票，放了他半個月的假，Loki跟他協調了許久，沒能把度假地點改成巴黎或米蘭。

 

他拗不過宗師，只好提著行李，渾渾噩噩地上了飛機，經過如一世紀漫長的飛行後，他生平第一次踏上度假勝地。

 

隔日，當Loki茫然無措地站在沙灘上，被陽光、海浪、椰子樹等陌生的元素嚇得戰慄不已時，宗師傳來了一串連珠炮似的文字訊息，非常具有他個人風格。

 

你還活著嗎？沒跳機吧？我半個月後還能看見我的首席設計師嗎？-宗師

我還活著，但我很不好。-Loki

怎麼樣不好？你暈機了嗎？水土不服嗎？傳張照片來給我看。-宗師

 

Loki鐵青著臉，強烈的陽光讓手機上的畫面幾乎消失殆盡。他不喜歡拍照，更別說自拍這種蠢事。但是宗師的要求就是聖旨，不能違抗，從來沒人能，或者說反抗的那些人隔天就不見了，Loki還想多奮鬥幾年，於是他咬著牙環顧四周，海灘上都是穿著比基尼的女孩，一個一個從他身邊經過時都擺出自以為像模特兒走伸展台，實則看上去像扭到腳踝的姿勢對他拋媚眼。

 

Loki內心掙扎了十幾分鐘後，才好不容易找到一個穿著鬆垮泳褲的中年大叔幫自己拍照。那位大叔臉上寫著「喔，身邊沒女友或朋友可以幫忙拍照的可憐蟲。」──認真說起來，他的評價沒有錯──但Loki仍忍不住對他齜牙。中年大叔帶著驚嚇的神情幫他拍完照後就一溜煙得跑了。

 

照片裡的他仰著下頷睥睨鏡頭，顯得相當不可一世，大叔雖然態度不好，但倒是挺會照相，Loki不無得意地將照片傳給宗師。幾乎是不到一分鐘的時間內，他的老闆就回傳了訊息。

 

喔我的天吶，Loki，你是去度假，不是去雞尾酒晚會！你他媽給我穿西裝？-宗師

你他媽就沒有一件海灘褲？-宗師

我想我該提醒你，身為一間公司的老闆，不應該一直說「你他媽」-Loki

不應該嗎？我的姪子前幾天一直說這個詞，那是什麼意思？-宗師

 

 _它的意思就是我現在想對你還有這個海灘說的話。_ Loki抿起唇，模仿「穿著Prada的惡魔」結尾裡的Andrea，將接收到宗師簡訊而響個不停的手機扔進海裡。

 

但他沒能像Andrea一樣離開惡魔，半個月後，他回到薩卡精品服飾繼續畫設計稿，而宗師送了他一套花花綠綠的T恤和海灘褲。

 

Loki瞥了眼躺在衣櫃最角落的那包防塵袋，上面用自製吊牌寫著「宗師送的禮物」，然後冷漠地收回視線，心無旁騖地繼續穿他的襯衫。Loki特別看不慣現在人穿衣服的態度，也許是Primark等品質低落的品牌橫行所造成的遺毒，所有人都太鬆散隨便了。

 

每一件衣服都是設計師的寶貝、心血，穿上它的人應該要心懷感激及敬畏，如同他一樣。

 

當Loki正沉浸在自己的世界，小心地扣上袖子前緣時，門鈴響了。

 

Loki困惑地走下樓，打開家門。首先他看見一雙手捧著一個大花盆，來人的臉被一大團紫色花朵遮住，其下是一雙長得像廊柱的腿。

 

「嗨，」Thor移開花盆，側著身體露出臉，對他露齒而笑。「早安，我很抱歉昨天壓壞了你的花，喏，這是賠禮。」

 

Loki愣愣地看著他。Thor自顧自地走到車道邊，將花盆放在那塊已經被Loki清理乾淨的位置。那盆風鈴花比Peter送他的還更大更茂密，而且高度和Loki院子裡其他的花卉差不多，稍微修剪一下就會顯得很和諧。

 

「呃，你——」Loki很想道謝，但是他該死的嘴又說了違心之詞：「這很貴吧？剛搬家不該省些錢嗎？或者是你太過優渥不須要節省？」

 

「錢如果能買到敦親睦鄰，那可是非常划算的。」Thor說，他自動忽略了Loki話裡的酸味，拍掉手上的泥土，爽朗地笑道：「我還沒好好地向你自我介紹，我是Thor，職業是管線配置，你呢？」

 

他距離Loki有兩公尺以上，穿著短褲和工作用棉質T恤，足蹬涼鞋，身上還有因為打掃或搬動物品而沾染上的大片汙漬。一切都邋遢地超乎Loki忍受範圍，但是Loki必須強忍著奔過去一頭撞進他那看上去彈性十足的胸懷的衝動。

 

「Loki Laufeyson，服裝設計師。」

 

「這解釋了你假日為什麼還穿成這樣嗎？」

 

Thor用下頷指了指他的服裝，愉快而友好地笑了。他一直都是笑著的，那讓Loki非常想看看其他情緒的表情在他臉上會是什麼模樣。

 

「我是比較特殊的類型。」Loki承認道。

 

「噢，」Thor說，莫名地滿臉驚喜：「我真是榮幸，哪天能讓我觀賞一下你的作品嗎？作為回報，如果你家裡有些簡單的水管或是配線問題，我能提供免費的修繕。」

 

他真誠的模樣讓Loki都不自覺挺起胸膛，他還真是長了張讓人無法懷疑的臉， _如果說謊的人眼睛都那麼藍_ ，一種很詭異的想法在Loki心理盤旋， _我想我能承擔起被騙個幾次的風險。_ Thor期待的眼神讓Loki那些本來已經湧到嘴邊的刻薄話語全部都變成了泡沫。

 

他磨了磨雙唇，難得真誠地答道：「好，等我完成這季設計展的展品後，邀請你來觀看。」

 

他想起了昨晚畫的那張設計圖，不知道被當時睡意迷濛的他塞進哪個抽屜裡了，但是無妨，現在眼前這個放大版的Thor，刺激出Loki更多靈感。近距離觀看下，他的肌肉更加令人興奮到腿軟，Loki簡直一輩子都沒那麼期待過設計展了。

 

Thor用帶著笑意的眼神將他從頭到腳都掃視了一遍。

 

「很高興我們能像這樣相處，那麼我先回去了，新家還有很多事情要做。」

 

他點頭致意，轉身走下Loki的車道，早晨的陽光將他的影子拉長到落在Loki的身上，寬闊的肩膀和窄腰那麼完美，好比天使下凡。事後回想起來，Loki不知道他當下為什麼如此大膽──他忍不住出聲喚住Thor。

 

「這附近有Argos和Waitrose，我可以帶你去。」

 

Thor停下腳步，旋過身訝異地望著他。Loki尷尬地清了清喉嚨。

 

「當然，如果你的日用品都有帶過來，那就不用──」

 

「沒有，」Thor飛快地說。

 

Loki期待地凝望著他，心臟愉悅而痛苦地狂跳。

 

「我缺很多東西。」Thor將兩隻手插進工作短褲的口袋裡，笑得有些靦腆。「如果你不介意坐卡車的話，你能現在帶我去嗎？」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Loki必須用力吸著口腔內部，才不會像個花癡一樣滿面春風地笑出來。

 

由於卡車有點過於大張旗鼓，而且知道賣場位置的人是Loki，最後他們協議由Loki駕駛他的個人轎車進入市中心。(「你得先換套衣服！還有洗澡！」──Loki堅持。)他們先到Argos去買了些吹風機、延長線、緊急照明燈之類的家庭電器用品，然後再到Waitrose去添購食品與日用品。

 

比常人高出一大截的身高，讓兩人在進入任何一間商店時都招來了數十雙眼睛的注視，這令Loki感到一種病態的滿足。而巨大的商場推車在Thor的手中就像個玩具，他甚至提議要推兩台，被Loki翻著白眼放回原處了。

 

Thor毫不意外地對於家電有諸多挑剔，個人衛生用品倒是很隨興，順手拿了香皂、牙膏牙刷組合、以及身體頭髮兩用的清潔乳就扔進推車裡。在生鮮食品區他再次花了過久的時間，一盒一盒的拿起肉類仔細檢查標籤與處理方式。

 

Loki放慢腳步，假裝在看水果而逐漸與Thor拉開距離，然後在確定金髮男人一時半刻無法從肉品裡移開注意力時，拿起手機，將鏡頭縮放到畫面中Thor的身形足夠清晰，迅速地連拍了三張照片。

 

他低頭欣賞起自己的傑作，接著點開聊天軟體，將照片發給最強復仇者。

 

(冰霜魔法師傳送了照片)

(冰霜魔法師傳送了照片)

(冰霜魔法師傳送了照片) 

冰霜魔法師：真相在此，滿分100，請給分。

 

他興高采烈地盯著螢幕，沒注意到Thor什麼時候站到了他身邊。

 

「Loki，牛肉好貴啊。」Thor煩惱地說。

 

Loki差點沒握好手機，他快速按熄螢幕，扔進口袋裡。

 

「這兒沒賣比較貴吧？」他氣息不穩地說：「牛肉的價格本來就比較高。」

 

「是嗎？」Thor疑惑地說。

 

「等等，你該不會──」Loki不敢置信地問：「你沒有自己買過肉類？」

 

「沒有，」Thor大方自然地說：「以前都是──」

 

他忽然住嘴了，Loki有幸在認識他的第二天就見到「其他情緒在Thor臉上出現」的樣子。Thor舔舔嘴唇，搔著後腦，Loki當然知道那代表著別再問下去的意思。

 

「唔，歡迎來到現實世界。」他忍不住酸溜溜地說，但Thor又對他笑，讓Loki無法確定這個傻大個究竟有沒有聽明白他的嘲諷。

 

最後Thor還是裝了一整台推車的肉品，雞豬牛魚一樣也沒漏掉。結帳時，他們理所當然地拿了各自挑選的物品，並各自找了台自助結帳機。Loki沒買多少東西，因此很快便站在出口走道上等待。

 

他挑好不會擋到其他顧客的位置，將購買的物品放在置物檯上，轉身望向忙碌的自助結帳區，接著詫異的發現Thor根本完全不會使用這個機器。高大的男人沒過多久就讓機台嗶嗶高叫，招來滿臉不耐煩的超市服務員為他排除問題。然後他再嘗試使用──再讓自助結帳機大聲抗議著他的各種錯誤操作，週而復始了幾次後才終於完成，Thor興高采烈地提著六個滿滿的提袋朝他走來。

 

回程的路上Thor甚至哼起了Loki沒聽過的旋律，好心情不言而喻。Loki試圖仔細聆聽，辨別語言，但最後沒有成功。

 

「我們應該要常做這個。」Thor說，他把手臂擱在降下車窗的車門上，享受車速帶起的狂風。「購物很有趣。」

 

他說的像是第一次做這件事情。Loki偷空看了他金髮亂舞的側臉，沒有回應他關於一起逛超市的提議，嘴角卻忍不住牽了起來。如果Thor不像他外表看上去的那麼粗神經，他該知道這是個明目張膽的試探。

 

但是出於對不確定的緊張與害怕，Loki選擇沉默。

 

十分鐘後車子駛回Thor房子的前院，金髮男人躍下車，手上提著七八個估計少說也有三十幾磅重的購物袋，居然還能輕鬆自如的舉起手向Loki道別。

 

見他進屋後，Loki開回自家車道，拎著鑰匙和購買的商品，腳步輕快的漫步到門口，感覺自己也被感染的想哼些什麼。

 

進入客廳時，他的長褲口袋裡震動了三下，Loki取出手機，發現聊天軟體有了回覆。

 

最強復仇者：……

最強復仇者：200分！夥計，我以為你誇大了，沒想到真的遇見極品啦？再拍幾張近的分享一下。

最強復仇者：小野貓還需要馴化，今天比較親人了，應該很快就能帶回家養囉！

 

Loki得意地笑了起來，叫出鍵盤輸入回覆。

 

冰霜魔法師：我跟你說了吧！你這飢渴的蕩貨，下次我拍他全裸羨慕死你！

 

他送出回覆，歪頭想了一下，又多輸入了一句。

 

冰霜魔法師：如果你真養了那隻貓，拍幾張照片讓我瞧瞧。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor看著螢幕上跳出來的訊息，實在忍不住咕嚕咕嚕冒到喉頭的笑意，抱著肚子滾到沙發上。

 

他很久沒笑得這麼開心了，胸腔的擴張感覺起來如此舒適。幾分鐘後Thor再度點開冰霜魔法師傳來的「辣透了的男神」照片，畫面中的他正拿著一盒Waitrose自有品牌的肉類──沙朗牛排，Thor還記得──仔細端詳，他雖然依照Loki要求換了套衣服，但仍舊是方便工作的白色汗衫以及卡其短褲，健壯的身材一覽無遺。

 

小野貓雖然野，還是會對他的身體流口水。

 

他欣賞自己的身材一會後，將照片存檔起來，然後以簡訊的方式轉發給了Bruce Banner。附上留言：天神般的我。

 

三個小時之後，當Thor掄著他鍾愛的妙爾尼爾──那是他做工時常用的錘子，重得如同一顆鉛球。15歲生日時父親送給他的，本意是要他以成功拿起錘子並釘好自己的木櫃為目標，好好鍛練身材，以便成年後進入時尚圈工作。誰知道半年後，Thor不費吹灰之力就能連續揮擊妙爾尼爾一小時不需要休息，不明就裡的人還以為它是保麗龍做的呢。

 

在Thor認識的人裡頭，除了他那天生神力的姐姐Hela以外，目前還沒有人能像他一樣輕輕鬆鬆就把妙爾尼爾甩得虎虎生風，多數人都是剛拿起這錘子，就哀嚎著好重並扔回地上。這件事說起來也是很詭異，Hela那骨瘦如柴的身軀，究竟是為何藏了如此恐怖的力量？恐怕是Thor這輩子想破腦袋也參不透的天機了。

 

不過從此以後，妙爾尼爾就如影隨形，幾乎變成他身體的一部分，甚至將之當作生財工具，然後把他的父親給惹得──

 

想到他那白髮蒼蒼，卻威嚴的像個帝王的父親，Thor甩甩頭，決定拋開那些煩擾的思緒，專注在手上的工作。他滿頭大汗的往牆上敲入鐵釘，一根接著一根，直到它們完美到足以支撐他最寶貝的北歐神話油畫。Thor剛心滿意足地將世界樹油畫掛到正中央，他的手機就連續發出二聲收到短訊的提示音。

 

他放下第二幅繪著尤米爾的畫像，隨意在短褲上擦掉雙手上混雜著汗水與磚灰的污物，奔到玻璃桌邊拾起手機，發現是Bruce回的訊息。

 

兄弟，我不是告訴過你別再傳你自己的裸照給我！別讓我的壓力指數升高！你在哪？-Bruce

我身體裡的綠色大怪物要跑出來了！-Bruce

 

Thor哈哈大笑了起來，Bruce Banner的反應總是很有趣，讓Thor很難忍住逗他的衝動。他鍵入回覆。

 

裸照？為什麼你這麼說？難道你的視線能看透我的衣服？lol -Thor

我現在在新家。照片是鄰居幫我拍的，在Waitrose買食物的時候。-Thor

 

Bruce幾乎是不到一秒就回覆了訊息，Thor驚愕於這個溫吞的大學教授在手機上打字的速度。

 

我才沒有看透你的衣服！如果我能，我先把自己的雙眼戳瞎！-Bruce

 

回覆看起來真的有些過於激動了，Thor心凜了一下，他知道Bruce Banner的身體裡有另一個人格Hulk，當Bruce感受到極端的壓力及危機時，Hulk就會取而代之，Thor年幼時見過一次，變為Hulk時他的皮膚會呈現青綠色，迅速膨脹的肌肉幾乎能撐破衣物，像個被放射線汙染後的產物。Hulk力大無窮、暴躁易怒，就算只是他獨自一人站在那兒，也會憤怒地砸爛舉目所見的物品。就連當年處於全盛時期的Odin也只能勉強跟Hulk打個平手。Thor是斷然不想招惹他的。

 

而能讓Hulk變回Bruce的方法，Thor只知道一個，而且不是隨時都能使用。

 

嘿，冷靜點。太陽要下山了，太陽要下山了，越來越低。-Thor

 

Thor等了好一會兒都沒得到回應，期間還跑進廚房裡喝了兩杯水，直到他幾乎打算放棄等待，回到客廳完成他的布置，手機又發出收到簡訊的通知音。

 

跟你說過了，你對我念那串是沒用的。你搬到哪兒啦？-Bruce

 

Thor臉上尷尬地燒了起來，他決定無視這點。

 

Tony家對面。-Thor

Tony？Tony Stark？夥伴，他有太多個家了，你說的是哪個？-Bruce

 

Thor才輸入了五個字，手機又立刻發出簡訊提示音，彷彿一個緊張的Bruce。

 

等等，你是說幫你拍照的人是Stark？-Bruce

 

在Thor阻止自己之前，腦海裡已經將「冰霜魔法師」套上Tony Stark的形象，蓄著巴博爾鬍的中年男人對他眨了眨一邊眼睛，噘起嘴拋送飛吻，彷彿在說：「嗨！男神！」Thor差點沒噁心地把中餐給吐出來。

 

不是，別開玩笑了。是隔壁鄰居，一個外表很正經但內心很野的服裝設計師。他的名字是Loki。嘿！說不定你認識他？-Thor

 

……如果你說的是Loki Laufeyson的話，他是我以前的學生。-Bruce

我就知道！-Thor

 

他還想打些什麼，有人卻在此時敲門，因為Thor還來不及將他的電鈴裝上去。對方只有叩叩叩的三下敲擊聲，不疾不徐，敲完後就耐心地靜靜等待。Thor心不甘情不願地放下手機，去見在即將入夜時分而來的訪客。

 

來的人出乎意料的是Loki。

 

「嗨，」

 

Loki仰起下巴，瞇著雙眼。Thor無法說明他有多喜歡這個畫面，儘管對方習慣性地顯得不是那麼友善，但Thor身邊不友善的人太多了，他甚至能為Loki對他的嘲諷和斜眼讚嘆。

 

畢竟，在網路世界裡，冰霜魔法師大方稱讚並迷戀他的身材。

 

Loki穿著一身雅痞的合身衣著──毫不令人意外的，並且在Thor此生認識的人裡，他是唯一一個能把油頭和公主頭結合在一起，還令人覺得無比合適的神奇人物。他蒼白如紙的皮膚和厚重的黑色半長髮、以及瘦削高挑的身材，讓人聯想到滑溜溜的毒蛇，看上去黑暗、邪惡、自我中心、詭計多端──還有點緊張？

 

「嗨，」Thor答道，「我能幫你什麼嗎？」

 

「這是我的台詞。」Loki僵硬的嘴角往上翹了一點，他逕自踏了進來，環顧客廳。「我注意到了你家的電鈴和多數電器的線路都還沒拉好，以及──噢。」

 

他看到了沙發後面的牆上那幾幅精緻的油畫，下意識地發出讚嘆聲，居中是世界樹，粗壯的枝幹擎起九界，繁茂的枝葉庇蔭了華納海姆的神族，其下是八個Loki顯然無法辨別的國度，他著迷的盯著油畫，彷彿忘記自己身在何處。

 

經過一段足以產生尷尬的時間後，Thor清了清喉嚨。

 

「呃，我自己是管線專家，就省去這筆費用了，不過房子有點大，我想大概還需要兩周左右才能完工。」

 

Loki轉頭望向他，皺起好看的眉。喔天哪，他還有修眉，如同Thor認知的時尚圈裡那些裝模作樣的從業者。

 

「你沒什麼錢嗎？」

 

問題出口之後，Loki竟然微笑了，帶著一點得逞意味的那種。

 

「我窮到要把自己抵押給政府了。」Thor攤手道。

 

Loki搖頭，噗哧地笑出聲音來，露出一口潔白整齊的牙，他連牙齒看起來都是精雕細琢的，Thor心想， _天生就該走時尚圈的可愛混蛋_ 。

 

「嘿，我不是在開玩笑，你知道市議會最近頒布了一道命令，如果簽為志願水管工，每個月撥兩天出來免費替市民修繕，每年就可以免除市政稅。」

 

Loki挑起那雙精心修整過的秀氣眉毛。

 

「每個月兩天，一年是二十四天，你有沒有想過，這二十四天你接案的工資可能是超過市政稅的？」

 

Thor呆住了， _還真沒想過_ ，他搔搔後腦，努力思考了一會兒。

 

「這二十四天，可能無法每天都接到案子。」最後他說。

 

「噢，我想你是對的，我不是那麼了解你的行業。」

 

Loki聳肩，意外地沒與他爭辯。Thor不喜歡討論令人煩心的事，既然有訪客來參觀他的新家，他就該介紹對方看些新奇的事物。他拉起Loki的手，後者一臉震驚，睜大雙眼瞪著他們交握的手，身體瞬間僵硬成一尊雕像。

 

「跟我來，」

 

Thor領著他來到後院──說是把Loki「拖」到後院可能更貼切些，畢竟有人花了太久時間驚愕Thor不顧個人空間的行為──天色已經完全暗了。他點亮臨時架設的照明燈，張開左臂呈現獻寶的姿勢，在前方一片漆黑之中，被照明燈投射出的是一個波光粼粼的水池。

 

「游泳池？」Loki不以為然地說：「這排房子的後院都有一個，我家也有。」

 

「看仔細點。」Thor推了下他的肩膀。

 

Loki看了半天還是沒看出一點端倪，Thor嘖了一聲，拉著Loki的手走到泳池的另一角，池邊一個有階梯的高台出現在他們眼前，Loki疑惑的恩了一聲。

 

站在後方的Thor深吸一口氣，雙手捧著Loki窄瘦的腰肢，Loki驚慌地轉頭看他，似乎終於想開口責備Thor碰觸自己的親密行為，但是Thor對他咧嘴一笑，用力將他舉了起來。

 

總是正經八百的服裝設計師蹬著一雙長腿尖叫，他被放上了那個高台，轉身對Thor破口大罵：「你搞什──哇啊啊啊！」

 

下一個瞬間，他消失在Thor面前，隨著一連串衣物與皮膚在塑膠片上磨擦的滑稽聲響，Loki的叫喊在「噗通」的水花聲後嘎然而止。

 

Thor愣了一會兒後──雖然他知道不應該──但還是忍不住捧著肚子哈哈大笑起來，Loki立刻從水面下冒了出來，張嘴大口喘氣。

 

「Thor！」他惱怒地吼道。

 

「躂噠！我想你家應該沒有滑水道。」Thor幸災樂禍地說。

 

他得意洋洋地湊到泳池邊，Loki瘦削的下巴滴著水珠，近在咫尺，他的頭髮衣服都濕漉漉的貼著皮膚，堪稱一幅絕世美景，但是當Thor看見他露出得逞的邪惡笑容時，心裡暗叫一聲不好，已經來不及了。

 

Loki看起來瘦得像個難民，力氣卻驚人地大，他一躍而起，拽住Thor的臂膀就往水池裡拖。Thor在毫無心理準備的情況下，面部朝下摔進池裡，吃進了一大口泳池水，鼻腔裡也進了一些，他花了點時間才好不容易在滑溜的泳池底部找到重心，踩穩後站起身，立刻又咳又擤的將不屬於身體裡的液體逼出來。

 

水凍得讓Thor懷疑自己栽進了一個大型冷凍庫，不過令他意外的是，他以為會氣得像個燒開水的茶壺的Loki，居然指著他哈哈大笑，這個平時非常要求形象的服裝設計師自己可沒好到哪兒去，他同樣浸在初秋冰冷的水池裡，全身沒一處是乾的，身上那些看起來價值不斐的衣物很有可能全毀在Thor這次的惡作劇裡。

 

但是他笑得如此沒有防備，仰著頭露出蒼白的脖子，美麗的喉結跟著他笑聲的節奏上下滾動，接著發生了他可能會記恨Thor一輩子的事情──Loki腳底一滑，又仰躺著再度栽進水裡，池面濺起四散的笨重水花。

 

這次換Thor哈哈大笑了，然後Loki陰惻惻地從水裡浮出，忽然又躍起，按住Thor的頭頂將他壓進水裡。

 

「笑吧你！」

 

Loki在水面上吼叫道，透過池水悶悶地傳進Thor位於水面下的耳裡。他掙扎著想伸長手臂攻擊Loki的後頸與頭部，將它們同樣壓進水裡好扳回一城，但是Loki並沒有矮他幾公分，這個策略顯然是失敗的。

 

「怎麼回事，你死了嗎？」

 

Loki高聲丟出惡意的質問，語調卻是輕鬆愉快的，他扯住Thor的長髮，想將他從水裡提起來，不過一旦自己的身體重量從Thor身上挪開，就鑄下了無法挽回的錯誤。Thor破浪而出，像顆砲彈般撲向Loki。

 

在水裡行動讓所有攻擊技巧全部失去作用，他們變成兩個打水仗的小學兒童，七手八腳的胡亂扭動身軀與四肢，一心只想將對方壓進水裡。

 

在Thor的想像中，這不應該是這麼發展的。他只是想把Loki放到滑水道頂端，但並沒有要把他推下去，誰知道這男人平衡感這麼差，居然就這麼順理成章的完成滑水道的第一次試用，然後還挾帶著寒意──字面上的意思──對Thor進行復仇。

 

Loki顯然比他深諳水性，在泳池裡搏鬥完全佔了上風。他修長的四肢也在浮力大增的環境下發揮作用，用雙腿或是雙手纏著Thor的身體，然後扭動腰肢，真正像條蛇似的想將他箍到斷氣，或是用上半身的力量將Thor甩出去。由於腳底對泳池底部的摩擦力大減，Thor總是灰頭土臉地中這一招。

 

他第一眼見到Loki時，就想像過跟這個充滿禁慾氣息的美男子來一場濕漉漉的碰撞，過程中應當見到Loki對於裸露與情事的害羞與不安──總之絕對不是像現在這樣。

 

作為報復，Thor常常在Loki試圖用手腳緊縛他時，用蠻力狠狠地纏回去，有那麼幾次他們跌跌撞撞地靠上了池邊的牆上，Thor居高臨下地看著他，Loki溼答答的臉在月光下佈滿了水珠，他美的像條出水人魚，但總是在Thor露出勝利的微笑時，就用小腿勾住Thor的，在他反應過來前向外一扯，Thor立刻華麗地倒回水裡，Loki則發出有如巫毒法師般瘋狂的笑聲。

 

他們彷彿打了一世紀的水仗，嘴裡吼叫著一些不顧鄰里安寧的高分貝噪音，直到幾乎要脫力爬不上池岸，Loki在草地上拖曳著一道蜿蜒的水痕，步伐蹣跚地走回自己家裡，背影看起來像個佝僂的老頭；而Thor必須要手腳並用才能爬到自家位於二樓的浴室，把自己摔進浴缸中。他的長髮全部黏在臉上，連伸手撥開和拉上浴簾都沒力氣，腦袋裡毫無章法的昏沉地思考著， _Loki喜歡滑水道，潮濕，撞擊_ ──

 

接著他顫抖著對蓮蓬頭伸出右手，但在接觸到金屬的灑水器前，就累得翻了個白眼，不省人事。

 

TBC.

 

我發現好像真的很多人不知道「網路上的芳鄰」是什麼梗

嗚嗚，果然是暴露年齡啊Q_Q

我從wiki貼了解釋過來，有興趣的可以看看

 

網路上的芳鄰，英文版視窗則稱為My Network Places或Network Neighborhood，是微軟視窗作業系統中的一個系統資料夾，整合在檔案總管中，用來作為網路瀏覽器使用。這裡的網路瀏覽器所指的是能瀏覽區域網路上的電腦的瀏覽器，而非網頁瀏覽器。

它自Windows 95開始被引入。值得注意的是，中文版視窗系統裡一直稱之為網路上的芳鄰，對應英文版Windows 98以前的Network Neighborhood（網路的鄰居）；但由Windows 2000開始，它在英文版就被稱為My Network Places（我的網路位置）；Windows Vista以後，它在英文版視窗裡稱為Network，而在繁體中文版中，則叫做網路。

 

打開網路上的芳鄰，可以在視窗裡看到區域網路上同一個群組的所有電腦。另外如果網路上安裝任何隨插即用裝置(UPnP)，相應的圖示將會出現在網路上的芳鄰中，使用者可以打開圖示來存取裝置或對裝置進行設定。另外，使用者先前瀏覽過的任何FTP伺服器、網路資料夾等等也會記錄在裡面，方便再次瀏覽。

網路資料夾和FTP伺服器捷徑存放在使用者檔案的NetHood資料夾中，位置一般在Documents and Settings\\[user name]\NetHood。


	4. Chapter 4

冰霜魔法師：為什麼你停止回覆我了？忙著養貓嗎？

最強復仇者：抱歉，最近工作有些忙，你過得如何？

冰霜魔法師：我很好，昨晚跟超辣的鄰居在游泳池裡玩了一發，尖叫吧，蕩貨。

 

Thor停下輸入字串的手指，對冰霜魔法師扭曲事實的功力啼笑皆非。

 

最強復仇者：游泳池？現在晚上氣溫只有6度！你沒感冒嗎？

冰霜魔法師：沒有，我是不是沒告訴過你？我特別不怕冷，你以為我的暱稱怎麼取的？

 

Thor愣愣地放下手機，看了眼剛剛才在自己耳朵裡完成工作的耳溫槍，上頭寫著攝氏38度，嗯。

 

最強復仇者：所以我以後可以溫暖你冰冷的心了？我熱得像顆火球。

 

Loki放下手機，右手用力撫平臉上的笑紋，心裡有股正在啵啵冒泡的微小罪惡感，他不太確定是什麼，但那令他莫名興奮。連今天實習生Peter泡的咖啡過於清淡都沒能讓Loki大發雷霆。

 

「有好事發生了嗎，先生？」

 

Peter經過時探頭進來攀談，Loki正忙於閱讀最新的流行報告，他頭也不抬的揮了揮手，周遭安靜了一會兒，他以為Peter已經識相地退出去。但是過了幾秒，實習生直接打開他辦公室的門踏了進來。

 

Loki又驚又怒地摘下眼鏡，抬起頭，還沒有人敢在他明示不想被打擾時闖進來，就算是作為一個實習生，這男孩也太不懂規矩了一點。然而Peter沒被他的眼神嚇退，毫無懼意地走到他面前。

 

「你有什麼事嗎？」Loki冷冷地問。

 

Peter默默地從口袋裡掏出一個方形的金屬盒，放在Loki的原木辦公桌上。

 

「這個，治咳嗽很有效。」

 

Loki定定地看了他一會兒，然後不自在地將視線移回電腦螢幕上的流行報告。

 

「我為什麼要治咳嗽？」

 

 

「我早上聽到你咳嗽了。」Peter真誠兮兮地說，「季節轉換，很多人會感冒，梅嬸說──」

 

「我不需要知道你叔叔或是阿姨對你說了什麼，Peter。」Loki殘酷地打斷了他。

 

Peter眨著雙眼，落寞地抿了下嘴唇，但他很快就收拾好自己的情緒，開口道：「宗師請你到他的辦公室。」

 

Loki猛然從辦公椅中站起來。

 

「什麼？你為什麼沒早點告訴我！」

 

他對Peter扯起一個狠戾的威脅笑容，但實習生看起來完全沒搞懂他的意思。Loki抓了筆記本和鋼筆，推開Peter向外走去。

 

「咳嗽膠囊，我就放你鍵盤旁邊了。」

 

Peter在他背後喊道，Loki沒費心搭理他。他邁開步伐匆匆來到宗師位於辦公大樓最末端最隱密的房間處，同時還得注意自己腳下的節奏，他實在不該在疑似感冒的今天穿上廠商送來的樣品──一雙了無新意的皮鞋，雖然也是出自他的筆下，但Loki承認，在拆開包裝時他就知道自己的創意實在太枯竭了。

 

而這周末Loki畫了新稿，決定摒棄一切舊的設計，將本季服裝展的主題更改為「維京勇士」──唔，他還沒想好如何命名──總之，Loki現在覺得這雙皮鞋特別絆腳。而當他在宗師的辦公室門前停下腳步，重新整理一下自己的儀容時，發現Peter竟然亦步亦趨的跟在他身後。他瞪了男孩一眼，挑動眉毛示意Peter哪邊涼快哪邊去，但實習生只對他聳聳肩，表示這次不能聽他的話。

 

Loki還想踢他一腳──反正自己腿長，而他確信以Peter的身分和身體尺寸是無法踢回來的──辦公室的門就自動打開了，薩卡精品服飾的老闆，人稱宗師的En Dwi Gast穿著他最愛的那套怪異長袍，金色混雜著各種較小面積的飽和顏色讓他看起來像某種瘋狂的中國皇帝，坐在一張天空藍的磁浮自動椅上，對著他們飄浮而來。

 

「噢，看哪，我的首席設計師來了。」

 

宗師愉悅而戲劇化地說，搭配上他那畫在下巴，似乎是在模仿鬍子的藍色奇怪妝容，以及藍色的下眼線，顯得無比彆扭──當然，彆扭的可能只有Loki，他側頭過去，發現Peter竟然是以欣賞的眼光看著宗師的奇裝異服。

 

虧他還是精品服飾品牌的老闆，不知情的人還以為他是話劇社的，經費明顯不足以好好處理服裝的那種。Loki嘆息。

 

「您找我？」

 

「見見我的好友吧，」

 

宗師咧嘴而笑，操控著磁浮椅往左側45度角，原先被他擋在背後的人便出現在眾人眼前。Loki無言地微張開嘴。

 

「你說你都怎麼自我介紹？花花草草？慈善家？」宗師搓著手，愉快地問。

 

「是花花公子。」Tony Stark糾正道。「嗨，Loki，好久不見。」

 

「Stark。」Loki點頭。

 

「等等，你們全部都認識？」Peter高喊道，聲音裡透著不必要的興奮。

 

「那當然，Tony和我們合作好幾年了。」宗師說，他操控著那台磁浮椅在辦公室裡亂竄，Loki猜測那是他很興奮的意思。「Tony今天帶來了令人振奮的消息喲，Loki。」

 

「噢，別再一次──」

 

Loki尚未呻吟完，Tony便拿起手機對著空中投放，半透明的螢幕應聲出現在眾人視線之中，Tony對著空氣指手畫腳操作畫面，其內是一個旋轉的機器人3D影像。

 

「鋼鐵裝設計完成！這次可以讓伸展台下的所有評論家都大飽眼福！」Tony自豪地宣布。「而且新一代的材料也開發好了，材質重量只有以往的40%，韌度卻高出兩倍！加入了鈦金屬所以可以抗燃，這次真的能在伸展台上飛起來了。」

 

 「我的雞皮疙瘩也全部飛起來了。」Loki咕噥道。

 

但是沒人理會他，宗師快樂地在他們兩身旁，用一種很笨拙的節奏搖擺身體。

 

「你說我們這次的設計展主題訂為『萬能鋼鐵』怎麼樣，Loki？」宗師問。

 

 

「格調太低了。」Loki冷靜地評價。

 

Tony對他挑起雙眉，然後翻了個白眼。

 

「不好意思，我聽錯了嗎？格調太低？比你的黑色喪服以及皮件派對還低嗎？長袖夫人？」

 

「你說什麼？」Loki不自覺用高八度嗓音問。

 

「噢，老兄。」宗師嘆道。

 

「什麼？」實習生Peter左看右看兩派人馬，幾乎把頭甩成一個博浪鼓。

 

Tony用了Loki最討厭的外號，那是前幾年一位以辛辣評論聞名的阿迦莫多時尚雜誌作者Stephen Strange對他首創的稱呼，用於諷刺Loki總是設計長袖服裝的習慣。這個Stephen Strange還有個很自大的筆名──Dr. Strange，他本人解釋因為破壞時尚是一種「疾病」，而他自己能像個醫生一樣，短時間內指出整體造型中不適宜的「症狀」，並開出「治好」的處方箋。

 

更詭異的是Dr. Strange還有一批粉絲──很大一批──據說他們查出了Stephen Strange實際上真的是一名醫生。

 

總之，在這則專欄出版前，政商關係良好的宗師像往常一樣先拿到了原稿，喜歡湊熱鬧到有些是非不分的宗師愉快地拿給Loki，對他來說，這是一個自己旗下的首席設計師被高度注目的大好機會，但是Loki讀了以後非常生氣，著手想透過個人和宗師的關係去百般逼迫Dr. Strange拿掉這則評論。

 

「阿迦莫多擁有難以想像的廣大讀者群，Dr. Strange的粉絲陣容也不容小覷，開什麼玩笑，要是讓這則專欄文章發表出去，我的聲譽就全毀了。」他這麼跟宗師力爭。

 

宗師勸了他好幾天，Loki執意要這麼做，於是薩卡精品服飾的老闆只好無奈地在Loki面前撥了通電話給阿迦莫多的老闆古一。

 

古一溫柔地表示她會斟酌處理。Loki因為解決心頭之患而一夜好眠，但他沒想到的是，Dr. Strange似乎有更厲害的背景。一周後，這則評論還是出版了，隨著各大通路送到普羅大眾以及時尚圈大老的手裡。

 

被怒氣沖昏頭的Loki甚至不顧商業禮儀，直接拿起座機電話撥給古一質問，這個明明削髮如尼卻仍能時尚得一蹋糊塗的頂級時尚雜誌董座，給的理由是「雜誌都已經印好鋪貨，實在沒辦法立刻全部銷毀」，因此會用別的方法補償Loki。

 

但Loki才不信。

 

阿迦莫多和Dr. Strange的粉絲很瘋狂，總是說那間雜誌社裡的人都會魔法，Loki想，某種層面上他們是對的，在關於引領潮流讓讀者盲從、利用惡毒評論賺錢這幾件事上，他們肯定施了某種特別厲害的法術。

 

Loki從此被貼上「長袖夫人」的標籤而氣得牙癢癢。但若說這件事有什麼良性的影響，那就是他意外建立起了極高知名度。

 

畢竟這年頭由於網路與社群媒體的蓬勃發展，要在資訊爆炸中給人留下印象，就得靠些特色，Loki的風格與Dr. Strange的批判──如果他仔細去看的話，會發現那篇專欄中並不只有批判，Dr. Strange從來不單純只寫設計師的缺點──帶給他和薩卡精品服飾巨大的名譽與利益。

 

但是Loki還是想盡辦法封殺了所有稱呼他為「長袖夫人」的記者，久而久之，這個稱呼千萬不能在公眾媒體上使用，便成了業界裡心照不宣的規則。

 

但那是Tony Stark。富可敵國、天不怕地不怕的Stark。這個有錢到任性的男人，是少數幾個敢在Loki面前提起這個綽號的人。

 

 

 

「沒關係，宗師。」Tony說，他的聲音同樣變得又尖又細。「你的首席設計師太驕傲，喜歡批評我的設計，這也不是一兩天的事了，我Tony Stark身為億萬富翁，還弄不出一個服裝設計展嗎？」

 

他賭氣地別過頭去，在Loki眼中，他這種年過半百還像個青少年的幼稚行為應該要被無視，但宗師看上去卻很是煩惱。

 

「Loki──不是那個意思，Tony，別放在心上。」

 

「他的表情可不是這樣說的。」Tony發揮他那咄咄逼人的長處，「『哇喔，太棒了！快把這個沒有美感的傻瓜趕出去！』我聽到了，Loki，你可以不用說那麼大聲。」

 

Loki毫不客氣地對他翻了個超大白眼，刻意讓眼珠停留在上方久一點，以確保Tony能看到他的眼白。但是Stark沒說錯，他心裡確實是那麼想的。

 

「你們的展覽是什麼時候？」

 

「下個月的20到30日。」Peter回答。

 

三個人齊刷刷望向他，像是忽然想起在場還有一個實習生，Tony用讚賞的眼神對他點頭。

 

「你猜怎麼著？」Tony說，宗師的辦公室儼然成為他的演講台。「下個月20到30日，我就辦個鋼鐵裝設計展，來看看媒體會因此產生些什麼有趣的火花。」

 

宗師緊張兮兮地來回看著Tony與Loki，並不停對Loki使眼色，但他們兩人各自倔強地誰也不讓步。因此在這個時候，有一個人發出聲音就顯得特別突兀。

 

「哇喔。」Peter嘆道。

 

三人再次把視線投向他，只見實習生雙眼亮晶晶的閃著光芒，滿臉崇拜的看著Tony。這顯然逗樂了億萬富翁。

 

「孩子，你叫什麼名字？」

 

Peter沒料到會被這麼詢問，他甚至轉頭看了看身邊有沒有人，然後才確定這間辦公室中能被稱之為「孩子」的只有他。

 

「Peter Parker，先生。」

 

「很好，Peter，我是Tony。」Tony照例開了一個讓眾人摸不著頭緒的起頭，然後面無表情地接續道：「你念大學了嗎？」

 

「呃──還沒有，但我考到了，這個暑假結束我就準備──」

 

「棒呆了，」Tony打斷他，「我剛決定你通過了我的企業實習面試，你什麼時候能來上班？」

 

「什麼？」Peter傻愣愣地問。

 

「嘿，他已經在薩卡實習了！」Loki抗議道。

 

「他可以辭職，Loki。」Tony轉身面對設計師道，挑起一邊眉毛，「我今天做為賓客來到薩卡，卻被你無禮地對待，你總得拿些東西補償我。再說，我們也得先問問Peter的意見。」

 

他轉過去猛對Peter擠眼睛，實習生終於搞懂了事情的走向，從呆愣的臉龐，轉變為笑逐顏開。

 

「你想來Stark企業實習嗎？」

 

「我想。」

 

「叛徒。」Loki驚愕到只能給出這個評價，他急匆匆地對宗師道：「我有理解錯嗎？他來薩卡宣戰，要同時間辦另一個服裝設計展，然後還搶走我一個實習生？」

 

宗師伸著脖子，用一種略顯窩囊的表情對他點頭。

 

「而你允許這種事？展覽前我人手嚴重不足！」

 

「一個實習生而已，」宗師愉快地說，彷彿他剛解決了什麼天大難題，「你要幾個我都能再找給你。」

 

Loki瞪大雙眼無言以對，宗師是出了名的不按牌理出牌，但是他擁有絕對的權力和影響力，照理說是斷然不可能會被Tony Stark威脅的。比起害怕Stark的勢力，Loki更相信他的老闆是很想看看他朝思暮想的鋼鐵裝設計展──他嚷著想配合Stark辦一次很久了──並且覺得自己的首席服裝設計師和Stark一拚高下很有趣，而策畫了這一齣。

 

雖然覺得莫名其妙，但由宗師帶領的薩卡精品服飾，一切通常都是莫名其妙的。

 

比賽就這樣開始了。

  

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki在Thor家的大門前猶豫不決。

 

即使宗師沒有明確表示他想和Stark比較服裝設計展的人氣，但根據多年的相處經驗，Stark必定動用自己所有的關係，找來重量級人物為自己的服裝展

寫些謊言連篇的歌頌，這世界上總是有些沒有原則、見錢眼開的時尚評論家會達成他的願望。

 

一想到半路出家的Stark會用那幾件醜陋的鋼鐵裝來破壞時尚這塊淨土，Loki就完全無法忍受。多年來，那些靠噱頭來搏得版面的二流設計師，最後都會被市場一一解決掉，但是Stark──他會是全新的高度，不論在人脈面或是品味的低級面上來說。

 

Loki思考著，他這次也得讓時尚圈耳目一新，最好Dr. Strange那傢伙再為他寫一次評論，那麼他就幾乎能穩坐贏家寶座了。但是前一次和阿迦莫多交手的經驗不是太愉快，他對這點實在沒有把握。

 

 _我需要一個秘密武器。_ Loki咬了口下唇，再度舉起右手，輕握拳頭、食指指節突出，呈現叩門狀。

 

但在他完成這個動作前，門自行打開了。Thor反常地披著一大條毛毯，出現在Loki面前，兩人相視而愣。

 

「噢，是你啊。」Thor率先反應過來，扯著一個應該要是很燦爛，卻不曉得為什麼顯得有些悲慘的笑容說：「想再來玩滑水道嗎？」

 

Loki皺起眉頭。Thor的聲音比前先日子聽見的更低沉，帶著微微的沙啞。滿頭凌亂的長髮讓他看起來像個流浪漢，更顯突兀的是，他身上那件厚重的毛毯，以及靠過來時所散發的高溫──如果Loki的記憶沒問題的話，Thor幾天前分明是在低溫下還穿得像要去海灘的人。

 

「你感冒了？」

 

「嗯──哈，好像是呢。」Thor吸著鼻子說，「別用那種眼神看我，你才不對勁吧，在6度的水裡泡幾個小時，卻沒有感冒？」

 

他接續著打了個大噴嚏。Loki很沒良心地笑了起來。

 

「我是不是沒告訴過你？我從小就特別不怕冷。」

 

Thor忽然抬起頭望著他，眼裡寫著一絲難以察覺和分辨的情緒。Loki的心頭像是被什麼東西搔了一下。 _這段話怎麼聽起來很熟悉？_

 

「你看醫生了嗎？」

 

「看醫生太貴了。」Thor搖頭。

 

「所以你是真的很窮囉？」Loki有些意外又有些好笑的說。「我真好奇你是怎麼買下這棟房子的？這邊可不便宜。」

 

Thor給了他一個敷衍的微笑，「為了它散盡家財呀。」

 

Loki乾脆推著Thor的肩膀進入屋內。感冒了的Thor變得有些軟綿綿的，連身上那些驚人的肌肉都顯得沒那麼硬了，他捲緊了毛毯靠在Loki身上，簡直是把自己全身重量都掛上來。

 

「你真好，」Thor模糊不清地說：「身上好香。」

 

Loki挑起眉， _這傢伙還開始調情了？趁別人被壓得喘不過氣來的時候？_ 幸虧Loki平時有健身習慣，身高體重也沒和Thor差距太大，否則這麼大個頭的猛男壓在自己身上，普通人還沒流鼻血前，應該會先像被卡車輾過一樣，其他六孔出血而亡。

 

即使如此，幾公尺遠的距離，還是足以讓扛著Thor的Loki走得滿身大汗。他把重的像尊銅像的Thor扔進沙發裡，誰知道Thor勾著他的手臂不放，讓他腳底一滑也跟著栽進了沙發中，不偏不倚地倒在Thor胸前的位置。

 

Loki迅速撐起上半身，心理責備自己如此不小心，竟然壓在病人身上──但是當他看見Thor的表情時，瞬間明白過來自己被擺了一道。

 

「噢，抱歉，」Thor端著一個有點無賴的笑容說：「我頭很暈，剛剛你好像我的媽媽──」

 

Loki揍了他一拳。從Thor發出的笑聲和悶哼聲中，他確信對方的感冒沒有裝出來的那麼嚴重。

 

他翻身在沙發上坐定後，本想站起身，但Thor竟然又拉著他的手臂，使Loki重心不穩跌坐在他身旁，緊挨著Thor長而有力的大腿。金髮病患沖他笑，臉部線條在晨光中顯得舒適而寧靜，像個居家的好先生，Loki迅速別過頭去，被這突如其來的曖昧搞的心神混亂。

 

「我沒想到你這麼喜歡我。」

 

「鬼才喜歡你。」Loki哼道。心臟跳得飛快。

 

「沒有嗎？你不是特地來照顧我的。」Thor說，他使用了肯定句。「你根本不曉得我生病，那麼你三天兩頭往我這兒跑是為什麼呢？」

 

說完，他把一條因為輕微盜汗而表面有些溼答答的腿放到Loki的大腿上，輕暱地──或者說輕浮地磨蹭。摸到他腿上那些潮濕的金色毛髮，Loki臉都綠了。

 

「拿開，別把這麼骯髒的東西放在我身上！」

 

Loki嫌惡地大喊，嘗試推開那條同樣像由金屬鑄成的腿，Thor卻一躍而起，將他壓進沙發裡。

 

「骯髒？你這麼說讓我受傷了，Loki。」

 

「滾開、」

 

Loki搖頭尖叫，一邊手腳並用地對Thor又踢又打。他的臉上如同有把火在燒，於是舉起雙手遮住臉，Thor大笑著企圖掰開他的手腕，但實際上沒出什麼力，他整個人的陰影壟罩在Loki身上，逼Loki露臉不成就對他呵癢。

 

「我還是很髒嗎？」

 

Thor的手指在他腋窩和腰部戳過來捏過去，Loki的手被迫離開臉部，整個人又笑又扭，但嘴上仍然不認輸。

 

「你逼我──是、沒用的！」

 

比起一開始的曖昧氣氛，現在這樣更像是兄弟間的打鬧。Thor爽朗溫暖的笑聲令他放鬆，而Loki無法形容他有多渴望這個。

 

Loki是個孤兒。

 

他三歲的時候被膝下無子、卻亟需給家中長輩一個交代的Laufey領養，但對Loki來說，那只是開啟另一趟育幼院的人生經歷罷了，事業繁忙的Laufey將他交由褓姆照顧，不幸的是褓姆每一年會換一位，她們之中有好的有壞的，但不論如何，Loki都知道他們彼此相處的時間只有一年。

 

Laufey長年的無視讓Loki越來越習慣冷漠，雖然養父給了他衣食無虞的生活，缺乏陪伴的童年卻在他的人生中留下陰影。自立門戶便成了Loki青年時期的最大目標，成年後，他如願離開Laufey，但獨來獨往的性格已經樹立了他無法與人深交的特質。

 

天知道他只是想和一般人一樣。

 

「你投降了嗎？」Thor中氣十足地問。

 

他的神態和動作一點也不像一個感冒的人，反倒如同一隻雄獅，用巨大的手掌按住Loki的肩膀，擺出勝利的姿態。

 

「投降什麼？」

 

「承認你來找我的目的。」

 

Thor看上去那麼志在必得，這讓Loki忍不住想做些很殘忍的事，例如打破他正在編織的──無論是什麼──美夢。

 

「我只是想問你，有沒有興趣當我這一季服裝展的模特兒。」Loki得意的宣布。

 

他想像中Thor應該要有的反應，舉凡開心、驚喜、不敢置信，都沒有出現在金髮男人的臉上。Thor安靜了下來，嘴角由彎曲的弧度慢慢拉成一直線。Loki驚訝地看著他默默從自己身上爬下去，若有所思地坐在沙發的另一端。

 

說真的，誰被邀請當模特兒會是這種反應呢？有人希望把服裝套在你身上，由你展示，由你襯托，代表著你的外表被認同、甚至是被崇拜，這是多少人的美夢？況且Loki敢打賭，以Thor的外在條件來說，這不可能是他第一次收到這種邀請。

 

「你不願意？」Loki困惑地問：「我能問為什麼嗎？」

 

Thor隔了一秒才回答，雖然他極力掩飾，但Loki仍舊看出了他在思考如何避重就輕。

 

「你別誤會，我很想幫你，但是──我有舞台恐懼症？」

 

他音調上揚的語尾讓整句話頓失說服力。Loki忽然覺得胸口很悶， _Thor在推開我。_ 這個說法毫無邏輯，也不是物理上的情況，但Loki覺得全身都在拉警報。

 

_他在推開我，所有人最後都會推開我。_

 

過了幾秒鐘沉默的空白時間，Thor終於受不了這份尷尬，抬頭望向Loki，然後臉上出現驚訝之色。

 

「Loki，你怎麼了？」Thor緊張地湊了過來，「你臉色為什麼這麼白？」

 

Loki冷冷地笑了一下。

 

「我膚色本來就白。」

 

Thor看上去十分懊惱， _他當然知道我沒說實話_ ，Loki心想， _就如同他自己一樣。_ 他的指尖都發冷了，但是他很清楚的知道，Thor沒有義務對他坦誠，他們頂多只能算是Loki曾有過的鄰居裡，相處起來比較愉快的那一位，而且這層薄弱的關係才剛建立了不到兩周。只是他曾經以為Thor和其他人不一樣。而失望的打擊來得太快了。

 

Thor嚼著嘴唇，連這麼窩囊的表情看起來都辣到不行，Loki莫名地更是滿肚子無名火。

 

「如果你是想找模特兒的話，其實我認識很多──」

 

「有沒有人說過你是個糟糕的說謊者？」Loki故作輕鬆地說，他站起來，對Thor露齒而笑。「你可以──你知道，我沒那麼脆弱，當然承擔得起陌生人的拒絕。」

 

「陌生人？」Thor皺起眉頭。

 

「和鄰居保持距離，是我一直以來的習慣。」Loki滿不在乎地說，「我先離開了，周末愉快。」

 

他頭也不回地走了，Thor用充滿存在感的視線燒著他的後背，於是Loki不由自主地加上小跑步。

 

 _根本不用在意。_ 他心想， _世界上每個個體本就都是不相干的，沒有人會與你推心置腹。_

 

 

 

Thor望著被Loki甩上的門，呆坐了一會兒。思考著究竟是什麼踩到了Loki的痛處。過了幾分鐘，被他擱在木櫃上的手機震動了一下，Thor飛奔去拾起來查看。

冰霜魔法師：我的辣鄰居是個渾蛋。

 

 _變渾蛋了嗎？_ Thor不知怎麼突然有種想笑的衝動，他還來不及想好要如何回覆，Loki又傳來新訊息。

 

冰霜魔法師：不，也許我才是渾蛋。

冰霜魔法師：我一點都不感到抱歉，謝謝。

最強復仇者：發生什麼事了？

冰霜魔法師：他騙我 : (

 

Thor輸入回覆的手指停了一下， _心思敏感的野貓_ ，他想。

 

最強復仇者：騙了你的心嗎？

冰霜魔法師：嘿！我不是在為糟糕搭訕詞鋪梗。

 

 _你當然不是_ ，Thor愉快地笑了。

 

最強復仇者：哈哈抱歉。他騙了你什麼？

冰霜魔法師：他編了個理由，就為了不當我的模特兒。

最強復仇者：噢

冰霜魔法師：不過，當然他可以不願意

 

Thor放下手機，閉眼仰躺在沙發上。 _他想要我當模特兒，而我拒絕這份差事十幾年，_ 所以這顯然是個必須解決的問題 _。_

 

最強復仇者：為什麼你這麼希望他當你的模特兒呢？

冰霜魔法師：因為這次的服裝展是為他設計的

 

_噢。_

 

Thor盯著螢幕看了一會兒，忽然有點內疚。

 

冰霜魔法師：而且Tony Stark跟我槓上了，我非贏不可

冰霜魔法師：天哪，我說得太多了，忘了我說過的話吧

 

別人也許不明白Loki的意思，但Thor再清楚不過了，他按熄了螢幕，瞪著天花板，視死如歸。

_看來我必須使用我的資源了。_

 

TBC.

 

大家情人節快樂唷！(然而本文裡的CP卻還不是情人)


	6. Chapter 6

Thor點開手機裡的聯絡人清單，找到那個叫做「死神海拉」的暱稱，深吸了一口氣後將短訊發出。

 

我需要你的幫助。-Thor

 

Hela做為一個超級名模，忙碌程度呈現兩極化，如果她心情好，接了幾個戲約或品牌代言，自然是忙到連Odin都連絡不上她；沒答應工作邀約的時候她很有空閒時間，但她會自己決定要不要搭理Thor。

 

結論顯而易見：Thor雖然是她骨血相親的弟弟，卻不一定能得到她的回應。

 

所以當Thor在下午兩點時看見手機螢幕上顯示Hela來電時，他驚訝地差點握不住妙爾尼爾。他接起電話，另一端隨即傳來Hela來自地獄般的聲音。

 

「真是意外，我的弟弟會主動找我。」Hela慢條斯理地說：「怎麼了，你打架又輸了？需要我幫你教訓對方？」

 

「我很久沒打架了，Hela。」Thor皺起眉頭說，「而且我以前只輸給一個人過。」

 

「你輸給的那個人就是我，不客氣。」

 

Thor用力握了一下手機，忍住想回嘴的衝動。

 

「──我是想請你幫我保守一個秘密。」

 

「我正在聽，」Hela慵懶地說：「你最好趁我改變主意前簡單扼要地說完。」

 

「Loki為我設計了一些衣服，想找我當此次設計展的模特兒，我需要你幫我騙過老爸。」

 

Hela沉默了一會兒。

 

「Loki？你是說Loki Laufeyson？薩卡的那個長袖夫人？」

 

「沒錯，」Thor忽然有些緊張起來，而他不明白為什麼。「你和他合作過？」

 

「沒有，但我在一些活動上遠遠見過他幾次，比模特兒還像模特兒的設計師。」

 

Hela拖慢了尾音，似乎在思考什麼。

 

「他為什麼幫你設計衣服？你們什麼時候認識的？」

 

「因為你的弟弟有著天神般的身材。」Thor說，「現在他是我的鄰居。」

 

Hela放聲大笑。

 

「嘿，夠了，」Thor有些惱怒地試圖在她的笑聲中插話：「這是原話。」

 

「那個Loki？他這樣告訴你？」Hela揶揄道，「弟弟，你是個糟糕的說謊者，第一，沒有人不知道Loki喜歡設計適合身材纖細的模特兒穿的服裝，第二，Loki從不稱讚人，如果有，那都帶著目的。」

 

 _這是今天第二個人說我是個糟糕的說謊者了_ 。Thor抿了抿嘴唇，忽然有種很恐怖的感覺，Hela和Loki也許──會很合拍？

 

「呃，這事其實有點複雜，我跟他算是──半網友的關係。」Thor斟酌道：「他不曉得自己已經直接告訴我，他欣賞我的外表。」

 

雖然敘述得很模糊，但Hela只花了兩秒的時間就聽懂了，她很聰明，而這大概是她這個人如此災難性的原因，當一個有著驚人破壞力的聰明人意圖不善時，通常你得犧牲很多部分──或是部位──才能阻止她。

 

「噢、喔──」Hela發出代表「糟糕了」的嘖嘖聲，「讓我整理一下，他欣賞你的外表，但是他用網友的身分告訴你，而他不知道這個無話不談的網友就是他的鄰居。」

 

 _我玩完了。_ Thor面如死灰地想。

 

「大概就是那麼回事。」

 

Hela低低地笑了起來，聲音令人毛骨悚然，Thor敢打賭，她是全世界唯一一個能把優雅的英國腔說得那麼喪心病狂的人。而Thor不能打斷她。誰都不能打斷發笑中的Hela，即便是他們的父親，整個宇宙都知道這條鐵則。他膽戰心驚地等待。

 

「我以為你在跟我求救，結果是要我幫你追求男人。」

 

「我只是想請你幫我向老爸保密。」Thor微弱地重申。

 

「我得見他。」

 

 _該死的不_ 。Thor全身的汗毛都豎起來了。

 

「為什麼？」

 

他謹慎地問，但還是沒能藏住他那想勸退Hela的小心思。

 

「我不能見見我弟弟傾慕的對象嗎？」Hela用和善但不知為何聽起來很駭人的聲音說：「我不該嗎？」

 

「我沒有傾慕他。」Thor揉了揉太陽穴說。「我才認識他大概二周。」

 

「那就是你想上他。」

 

「妳是怎麼跳到這個結論的？」Thor驚愕地說。

 

「不然你們男人腦袋裡還有什麼？好消息是，他大概也想上你。」Hela自顧自地說。「就這樣，再見。」

 

 

手機中傳來嘟嘟聲，Thor拿離耳際，瞪著沒頭沒腦忽然就被切斷的電話。這非常具有Hela的風格，而Thor也幾乎能預測接下來即將發生的事。

 

下午五點時，即將入秋的天空已經暗了一半，Hela果然出現在地平線上的另一邊，開著一輛深紅色法拉利，引擎發出加速音浪呼嘯而來，氣勢磅礡地停在Thor房子的前院。

 

她長腿一跨，優雅地走下車，像個冥后般，用彷彿與生俱來的完美台步，既曼妙又氣勢恢弘地走來。她臉上帶著厚重煙燻妝，身穿重金屬風格的緊身皮衣。Thor無奈地握緊了妙爾尼爾迎上去。

 

「妳真的沒必要過來一趟。」Thor說，並且意有所指地看了眼Hela特殊的打扮。「而且還穿成──這樣。」

 

「閉嘴，我剛拍完一支廣告。」Hela揚起下顎，「還有別再讓我看到你拿著那根蠢錘子，我會捏碎它的，我保證。」

 

「妳不可能這麼做。」Thor緊抱住妙爾尼爾，表示震驚。

 

「親愛的，你對於可能性的認知過於貧乏。」Hela勾起一邊嘴角說。

 

她睥睨著Thor，煙燻妝和長黑髮讓她看起來更像個死亡女神了，接著她直直地走向Thor的家門，而她的弟弟只能摸著鼻子自動讓開。Hela一路細數Thor的不是。

 

「你搬過來後都還沒邀請過我呢，我至少擁有這棟房子一半的財產權，喔，而且Skurge告訴我，我的簽帳卡多了幾筆Argos和Waitrose的消費。」

 

「你知道，一開始總會有些基本花費。」

 

Hela忽然站定，Thor差點撞上她，連忙停下腳步。Hela正盯著Loki家的花園瞧。

 

「還有一筆花店的消費。」她雲淡風輕地說。「似乎是買了一個很大的盆栽，但你的花園──啊，抱歉，我看錯了，你家根本沒有這種東西。」

 

Hela丟給他一個「送花？好老土的示愛方式。」的嫌棄眼神，Thor幾乎想要放棄解釋。

 

「你誤會了，那是因為我先前壓壞了Loki的花，所以買了一盆還給他。」

 

「是是是，」Hela敷衍地答道，「請這位你送了花的鄰居出來讓我看一下。」

 

Thor攤開雙手，頭一次對於無法達成姊姊的要求而感到高興。

 

「沒辦法，」他說，甚至有些得意。「我今天早上才剛把他氣跑。」

 

「你真得認為我沒辦法？」Hela冷冷地問。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Loki緊揪著窗簾，一瞬也不瞬地瞪著Thor的家門。難以相信自己看到了什麼。

 

五分鐘前他注意到了Thor有位用超跑昭告附近鄰里她的到來的高調訪客，因此駐足在落地窗前觀察，然而他沒有預期到的是，這位從紅色法拉利中出現的人，讓他差點敬畏地倒退三步。

 

超模Hela，時尚界大老Odin的長女。

 

那個赫赫有名，影響力跨越多重領域、而且顛覆了業界對於「模特兒一定要纖瘦、弱不禁風」的鐵則的Hela。她剛出道時，Odin在產業裡的崇高地位固然對她前期的事業幫助不少，但在三五年之後，她建立了強烈的個人特色，逐漸擺脫自己靠爸族的印像。

 

Hela不像一般的女模身形瘦弱，反而健美有力，並多次在電影中演出武打類型的強壯角色。但是真正奠定她在此時代中地位的，卻不是她的出生，也非前述特色。

 

Hela在28歲，事業逐漸攀上顛峰時，被五個孔武有力的男人綁架。她失蹤了一個月，在街頭監視攝影機中留下被襲擊後強押上車的最後影像。此事件獨佔全球的頭條長達30天，並引起英美政府的高度關注。為了救她，檯面上與檯面下花費的資源不可計數，但歹徒非常狡猾，在這30天內他們與Hela音訊全無。連一開始老神在在的Odin都緊張起來。

 

然而在所有人都束手無策的情況下，轉捩點卻如同一顆原子彈般轟然落下。Hela在她被綁架後第31天的早晨，右手提著一個男人的頭顱，渾身髒污地出現在國會大廈前。然後將那顆頭顱扔在匆匆跑出來、滿臉震驚的首相和大批官員面前，冷然批評政府辦事效率低落，讓她只好自己動手。隨後，軍方來到她所提供自己過去一個月被囚禁的所在地，發現另外四個歹徒都已奄奄一息地被綁在椅子上或梁柱邊。

 

儘管有人權團體譴責她殺了其中一個歹徒的行為，媒體與網路評論卻因為這恍若電影情節般的事蹟，將之奉為女神瘋狂讚頌了半年。Dr. Strange還因此給她安了個很聳動卻又十分貼切的外號──死亡女神。

 

然而雖然媒體與政府非常想知道Hela被綁架的過程、她30天內遭受的對待、以及最後她究竟是如何反轉局勢，各界使出威逼利誘的手段，Hela都三緘其口。儘管全世界都很好奇，但她沒有利用此事再加油添醋博取名利的決定，獲得了更多人的認同。

 

Loki想起今天早上Thor說過的話。「如果你是想找模特兒的話，其實我認識很多──」

 

原先他很懷疑，現在完全相信了。能夠與Hela肩並肩站在一起，並親密地有說有笑，Thor還有哪一個模特兒找不到？

 

Hela從下車之後，雙唇就沒停過，Thor像個小媳婦般跟在她旁邊，不時還能看到Hela捏他的臉或掄起拳頭揍他的肩。如此親密的舉動全部都指向了一種可能──Loki覺得有顆大石頭沉到他胃的最底部，激起大量的酸液，不斷冒向喉頭。

 

早上在自己和Thor間豎立了高牆的人是他，現在看著人家和超模打情罵俏而醋意泉湧的是他，期待能與Hela說上話並邀請她為自己的服裝展走伸展台的也是他。

 

Loki嘆了口氣，他很少這麼做，現在卻覺得自己有八百個正當理由。 _還是去把設計稿全畫完，明天請_ _Peter_ _聯絡阿斯嘉德模特兒經紀公司吧。_

 

正當他因為想起自己的實習生也已經被Tony Stark挖走了而面色鐵青時，Loki看見令他驚恐的一幕──Hela朝著他的房子走過來，Thor一臉苦惱地跟在後頭。

 

Hela那雙灰藍色的眼珠彷彿能穿透單向透視的落地窗，對上Loki的視線，令他不禁打了個寒顫。儘管Loki知道Hela並不曉得落地窗的另一端，Loki也正眼睜睜的看著她走上了車道，他仍舊緊張地一陣胃痛。

 

他的門鈴響了。Loki大可假裝自己不在家或是沒有聽見，但是心底對於Hela的那些崇拜情感，迫使他打開了大門。

 

TBC.

 

一樣也是寫得很開心的一章

又帥又罩(又會欺負Thor)的姐姐超棒啦！


	7. Chapter 7

Loki不知道該如何形容這詭異的一刻。

 

「嗨，Loki Laufeyson，對嗎？」

 

Hela側彎著身體，抬起右手放在門框上，左手則插在稍微突出的腰際，身軀呈現一個完美的S型。她明明就比Loki矮了約半顆頭，站在Thor身旁更顯嬌小，但卻讓人覺得她無比高大。

 

「你好，Hela。」Loki點頭道，盡量不要讓自己的聲音因為興奮而顫抖。「是的，我是Loki。」

 

Hela用興致盎然又銳利得彷彿能把人千刀萬剮的視線，將Loki從頭到腳掃了一遍。

 

「Thor告訴我你有些──可愛的計畫。」

 

Loki看了Thor一眼，後者對他笑了一下，只扯起單邊嘴角的那種。

 

「呃嗯──我、如果能、」 _冷靜，_ _Loki_ _，冷靜。_ 他吞了口唾沫。 _只是一個邀約，開口沒有那麼困難。_ 「──如果能邀請到你，死亡女神、不，我是說、Hela──為我下一季的設計展走伸展台──那麼我──我感覺、很榮幸！」

 

出乎意料的，Hela和Thor雙雙睜大眼，困惑地看著他。Loki不曉得自己做錯了什麼，只好輕咳幾聲以掩飾尷尬。

 

Hela隨後大笑了起來。

 

「我喜歡他。」她對Thor說，「好吧，我答應你的要求。」

 

「真的？」

 

Thor和Loki同時喜出望外地問道，他們聽見對方和自己重疊的聲音，因而互看了一眼。

 

「我答應的是Thor的要求，親愛的，但那也足夠滿足你了，」Hela撥了撥她如墨的黑髮。「至於你嘛，很抱歉，我已經沒在走伸展台了，這件事就由我──」

 

「──朋友代勞。」Thor接口道。Hela不滿地看向他，Thor輕撞了她一下，笑嘻嘻地說，「由你的朋友Thor代勞。」

 

Hela不太愉快地聳聳肩。Loki則是花了點時間消化資訊，直到看見Thor一直對他露出燦爛笑容，才真正反應過來。

 

「你願意當我的模特兒？」Loki說，仍在嘗試理解這之中的轉變。

 

「Hela幫了我一些忙，」Thor輕鬆愉悅地答道，「在──呃，克服舞台恐懼上。」

 

Hela又略帶鄙夷地看了他一眼，但是什麼也沒說。

 

「當我的服裝模特兒，真的？」Loki仍有些不敢置信，因此把在大腦裡盤旋許久的困難點都一股腦兒地拋出來，「配合身體尺寸的量測、衣服的修改、製作、然後走伸展台？以及事後的雜誌拍攝？」

 

「呃，是啊。」Thor答道，顯得有些不大肯定。

 

「薩卡會支付你作為模特兒的酬勞，但是你得無條件配合我們的時間，這會導致你有的時候無法接到案子，而我知道你──並不是很寬裕？」

 

Thor滿臉尷尬，Hela呵呵呵地低笑起來。

 

「這你可以放心，他的生活費我會處理。」Hela說。

 

Loki張大嘴，萬萬沒想到Thor會是個靠女友吃軟飯的傢伙，這金髮男人非但沒否認，還搓著雙手嘿嘿傻笑。他先前在Loki心中有多撩人，現在就有多幻滅。

 

「嗯，那、那很好──」他說，即使他心裡完全不這麼想。「另外，有一件事我還沒向你提過。」

 

「應該不用把我穿過的衣服都買下來吧？」

 

Thor開玩笑地問道，然而卻發現另外兩個人都似笑非笑地看著他，他立刻拉下臉，緊張地繃緊身軀。

 

「難道還真的要買？Loki你設計的衣服是不是都很貴？我沒有錢！」

 

「你不知道業界的規矩？」Hela涼涼地問。

 

Thor驚慌地左看右看分別列於他兩側的Hela與Loki。黑髮的設計師忍不住笑了出來。

 

「你們騙我。」Thor喊道。「很好，你們認識的第一個小時，就聯手對付我了。」

 

「業界有業界的規矩，」Hela說，順手巴了一下Thor一直亂轉的金色頭顱。「你是默默無名的模特兒，所以你身體的一切都是設計師的，知道嗎？」

 

Thor做了一個雙手抱胸的姿勢，夾著腿高喊不要欺負我。Hela立刻笑著揍得他哇哇叫。Loki看著這對俊男美女打鬧，覺得嘴裡都是酸味。但他設法吞了下去。

 

「事實上我必須告訴你──而且不是開玩笑──薩卡的確是有些規矩的。」他說。

 

Thor和Hela停下互揍遊戲──雖然看上去只有Thor被揍的份──愉快輕鬆地望向他。

 

「例如說？」Thor問，胸挺得像個戰功彪炳的國王，彷彿全宇宙沒有能難倒他的事。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Thor在移動。

 

更準確地說，Thor坐在一張椅子上移動、不，Thor是被綁在椅子上的。他試圖抽回雙手，但它們被金屬牢牢地固定在一張漂浮的椅子上。四周一片漆黑，有一些零星的光點綴在其中，像一個寂靜的宇宙。

 

四周是如此安靜，因此當一個女人的聲音忽然在他耳邊響起時，Thor嚇了一大跳，身體幾乎彈進半空中，但那張該死的椅子牢牢抓著他。

 

「別害怕，我們發現你了。」女人的聲音毫無感情地說。

 

「誰？」Thor叫道，「見鬼。」

 

「你回家了，而且沒有回頭路。」

 

 _這太不對勁了_ ，Thor開始有些緊張，他握拳，企圖喚醒手臂上的肌肉，使用他引以為傲的絕對力量破壞這張椅子。

 

「誰都無法離開這裡。」

 

那聲音彷彿在勸他別白費力氣般，Thor深吸一口氣，正準備利用瞬間爆發力，一口氣逃離這個鬼地方，那張椅子卻突然開始加速，撞在Thor的後背上，推著他向前狂奔。

 

「但這裡是哪裡呢？」

 

「搞什麼鬼？」Thor喃喃道，「放開我！」

 

「答案就是，薩卡精品服飾！」

 

「廢話，」Thor咕噥道，同時又為吐槽一個錄音檔案的自己感到悲哀。「剛剛Loki帶我進來的，我當然知道這裡是薩卡。」

 

前方出現了一些表面凹凸不平的灰色巨大星球，他的椅子完全沒有要停下的跡象，高速向它們衝了過去，Thor本能地瞇起雙眼，身體預期會受到強烈撞擊，然而接近那些看起來堅不可摧的星球時，它們卻如同光影般在Thor身上散了開。

 

那個女聲還在喋喋不休。

 

「在薩卡裡，你很重要，你備受關愛，沒人比宗師更愛你。」

 

「啥？」

 

「恭喜，你將在五秒後見到宗師。」

 

椅子的速度簡直是瘋狂，Thor感覺心臟像被遠遠甩在後方，嘔吐的衝動驟升。他忍不住放聲尖叫──

 

然後周遭突然亮了起來。

 

Thor轉動眼珠觀察，四周站了一整排面無表情、穿的像星際大戰演員的高大男人，將他團團包圍。他的正前方就是那位大名鼎鼎，怪異絕倫、性情難以捉摸的宗師。

 

「喔，喔喔喔， Thor？」宗師瞇起眼道，「──你長大了。」

 

一句足夠揭示一切的開場白。Thor尷尬地笑了一下。站在宗師身旁的Loki迅速分別看了兩人一眼。

 

「你們認識？」

 

「當然啦，我看著他長大──」

 

「我從沒見過這個人。」Thor立刻說，拼命對宗師擠眼睛。

 

「──他可能不知道我看著他長大。」宗師眨了眨眼說，「噢，我看著很多人長大，也許也看著你長大呢Loki。」

 

Loki看上去完全不同意宗師說的話，但他大概知道向宗師追究是沒意義的，所以清了清喉嚨。

 

「我邀請Thor來當我的主模特兒，先讓你見見他。」

 

「哇喔，很棒啊，」

 

宗師愉快地說，他向後走到自己的辦公桌邊，那兒有一個龐大的電子琴，他點著頭開始演奏一些很滑稽的電子音樂，同時嘴上沒有停下來。

 

「他性感到不行，你的設計展會很成功的。那麼就帶他去進行我們的老規矩吧。」

 

「你們的老規矩還沒結束？」Thor大叫道，「剛剛那個不是老規矩？」

 

「剛剛那是規矩，接下來也是規矩，」宗師繞口令般說道，他伸出右手，神經質地對Thor晃動五隻瘦長的手指，然後拿起鍵盤旁的一個類似遙控器的玩意。「規矩在──這邊走！」

 

他按了某個按鍵，Thor屁股下的那張高科技懸浮椅立刻自動朝著辦公室門口飄過去。

 

「啊，Loki！」Thor恐慌地喊。

 

他的眼角餘光瞥見Loki跟在他身後出了宗師的辦公室，椅子一路沿著隱形的軌道經過了無數房間。Thor實在無法忍住一些衝動，薩卡的一切都過於怪異可笑，趁著只有Loki在他身邊的時間，他必須確認關鍵問題。

 

「規矩到底是什麼？」

 

「抱歉，我也不知道。」Loki說，聽上去有些幸災樂禍。「宗師的規矩就是沒有規矩。」

 

 _太荒謬了。_ Thor翻了白眼，接著才想起跟在磁浮椅後面的Loki根本看不見。

 

「接薩卡案子的模特兒得按照宗師的意見做些特殊造型，待會看這張椅子會停在哪一個房間前，我們才會知道他希望你變成什麼樣子。」Loki好意地又進一步解釋。

 

「按照宗師的意見做造型？！」Thor拔高嗓音道，「抱歉，我們之間有什麼誤會嗎？我以為你才是設計師！」

 

「特殊造型，Thor。」Loki一派輕鬆地說，「不會影響服裝的表現，而且根據過去合作的模特兒表示，宗師還挺有設計頭腦，你別看他穿那個樣子──啊，我們到了。」

 

他們在一扇與其他房間完全沒兩樣的門前停下，深灰色的門自動向兩旁縮進牆裡，一個全身穿戴著怪異的金屬裝備、滿頭白髮的老頭從那之中走了出來。

 

「別亂動，孩子，」

 

那老頭說，他端著令人毛骨悚然的微笑舉起右手，Thor這才看清其上是一個裝著六爪的機械義肢。

 

「我的手沒以前那麼穩了。」

 

「這是什麼意思？」

 

Thor害怕地看著他那晃動的恐怖機械爪，強做鎮定地開口：「你休想剪我的頭髮，除非你想感受Thor的強大怒火！」

 

他的眼角餘光瞥見Loki居然笑了，回頭他得教訓一下這隻沒良心的野貓。然而更令Thor關注的是，老頭充耳不聞地按了下他義肢上的某個按鈕，前端的六爪忽然噴發出五支相同的銳利刀具，並且像台工業電扇般高速旋轉起來，發出如同電鋸般的威脅性巨響。

 

那令人作嘔的聲音讓Thor整張臉都皺了起來，他什麼也顧不得，開口大聲求饒，完全豁出去了。

 

「拜託！ 好心的先生，求你別剪我的頭髮！求你求你求你啊啊啊啊啊──」

 

TBC.

 

每次寫到薩卡我的進度就飛快，真得好喜歡這個莫名其妙的星球喔XDDD

也好喜歡莫名其妙的宗師~

其實一直不是很能理解大部分文裡為什麼把宗師寫得很壞

我覺得他就是個活太久很無聊，需要一直找娛樂的人而已XDD


	8. Chapter 8

本章有肉有肉有肉，請自動避雷，謝謝

 

 

Loki有點震懾。

 

雖然他在走到理髮師這兒的路上，隱約猜出宗師想將Thor的頭髮整理一下，但他沒想到的是， Thor的長髮不僅是被剪短而已，理髮師的快手像是失控般在Thor的頭上瘋狂亂劃，在走廊上迴盪的粗啞大笑和Thor的慘叫聲散去以後，Loki進入那間狹窄的理髮室，Thor垂著頭靜悄悄地坐在椅子上，他被鬆綁了，臉埋在陰影之中看不清表情。

 

「Thor？」Loki有些不安地喚道：「你醒著嗎？」

 

Thor頭顱的兩側有三道能看見白色頭皮的刀削痕跡，看似失手，實則狀如雷擊，帶出了與男人外型相匹配的堅韌強硬。理髮師雖然年紀大了，深厚的功力卻不容質疑。

 

Thor緩緩抬起頭來，抿著雙唇凝視Loki。Loki全身的肌肉都跳了一下。

 

「我的理解是，」Thor說，嘴角慢慢出現一個冷靜的微笑。「我已經完成所有的『規矩』了？」

 

「沒錯，」

 

Loki走到他身邊，Thor搖搖晃晃地站起來，將一隻厚重的手臂放在Loki的左肩上，既欣慰又脫力的輕拍了幾下。Loki差點支持不住虛浮的腳步，他暗罵自己沒用，而這一切都是因為短髮的Thor有點──就那麼一點──辣過頭了。

 

_這都是Thor的錯。_

 

 _誰要他沒事生的這麼吸引人，該死的。_ Loki毫無羞愧之心的將所有事情怪在Thor頭上。

 

「所以我能回家了？」Thor問。「你們不會還要剃我的腿毛和其他地方的──某種毛吧？那我會告薩卡性騷擾的。」

 

Loki沒來得及忍住，噴出一口笑聲，Thor挑起雙眉。

 

「我猜我提醒了你不得了的事情，能不能打個商量，你剛剛當作都沒聽見？」

 

Loki本想竭力阻止，但雙唇還是向上下分開，笑得露出了牙齒。Thor盯著他看，那讓Loki很想做些沒有意義的動作，例如揮手撥開那道過於熱烈的視線。

 

Thor不發一語的靠過來，厚實的胸膛越來越近，Loki無法預測他想做什麼，於是情急之下選擇轉移話題。

 

「在你回去之前，先來我辦公室一下。」他說，語速有些過快，「我請實習生幫你量一下尺寸。」

 

「尺寸？」Thor曖昧地笑了。

 

「身體的、尺寸。」Loki差點咬到自己的舌頭。「你知道，胸圍腰圍臀圍、肩寬、臂長腿長──」

 

過多的解釋聽起來太不必要了。Thor笑得更深，毫不掩飾地打量Loki。 _他在跟我調情_ ，Loki震驚地意識到。

 

_Hela_ _的男友在跟我調情，喔我的天。_

 

走回辦公室的路上他倆過於安靜，Loki必須一直強忍住舉起雙手遮住臉的衝動，身上的溫度特別高，每當他懷疑是Thor靠太近所產生的熱輻射而回頭查看時，卻又見到Thor與他維持著五英尺左右，一個安全而禮貌的距離，對他微笑。

 

他們進入辦公室，Loki想回頭叫Peter，這又想起自己老是忘記他已經沒有實習生了，宗師答應要補的人還沒來，因此他只剩一個顯而易見的選項。

 

他拿起布尺，打直脊柱，試圖製造一個剛正不阿的形象。對挑起一邊眉毛的Thor清了清喉嚨。

 

「站好別動，」

 

Thor張開雙臂展示自己，嘴角翹出一個淺淺的弧度。

 

「我的人全是你的了。」

 

Loki不自覺吞嚥了一口，Thor穿著灰綠色的連帽T恤以及牛仔長褲，屬於Loki最不欣賞的那種休閒打扮，但即使如此他還是看上去那麼得── _醒醒吧，Loki，他沒有那麼辣_ ──Loki閉上眼，深吸了一口氣。

 

「把你的上衣脫掉。」

 

「這要求聽起來很危險，」Thor眨著眼說。

 

「你穿著連帽T恤，」Loki有些惱怒地道，「它太厚了，會影響尺寸量測，請尊重我的專業。」

 

Thor做了個「如你所說吧」的手勢，捏著衣角兩邊，三兩下就脫去了上衣。那完美、飽滿、透著健康色澤的火辣身材讓Loki幾乎要停止呼吸。

 

他從Thor的上半身開始，一一測量了製作衣飾所需要的身體尺寸，盡量避免手指在那些覆蓋著健美肌肉的皮膚上擦過去，Thor的脖子跟隨他所在的位置而轉動，特別令人不自在。

 

Loki忍不住開口斥責。

 

「你不要一直盯著看。」

 

「我不知道要看哪裡。」Thor無辜地說。

 

Loki咬了口下唇，決定不予理會。他將布尺拉長，穿過Thor兩邊腋下，完全圍住他壯得驚人的胸，寫完數字後再移動到腰部，越往下面量，他的手抖得越厲害，而他確信自己沒有聽錯，Thor的呼吸也同樣逐漸變得沉重。

 

「我必須脫褲子嗎？」Thor低啞地問。

 

「不用。」Loki說，回答得有些太過迅速。

 

「是嗎？我真不知道該鬆一口氣還是該失望。」Thor低聲說，他胯部向前推了一下，「脫掉的話，有些問題會變得很明顯。」

 

 _不用脫也很明顯！_ 瞎了眼的人才會不知道Thor勃起了，他因為Loki拿著布尺替他量測數字而興奮地全身出汗，高溫的身軀熱烘烘地熨著Loki的皮膚。黑髮的設計師臉紅得不知道該如何是好。由於進入腰部以下的尺寸量測，Loki已經改為單膝跪地的姿勢，那使Thor胯間搭起來的帳篷變得特別明顯，

 

Loki輕咳，試圖讓自己鎮定。

 

「牛仔褲的妨礙性──」

 

他沒來得及完成這個句子，因為Thor的右臂忽然穿過他的，將他撈了起來，Loki被迫起身後，難以平衡而向後跌坐在辦公桌邊，Thor的右腿緊緊卡進他的雙腿間，光裸的上半身前傾靠近，逼的Loki幾乎要躺在桌上。

 

Thor將臉埋進他的左頸窩，嘴唇和柔軟的鬍子在那處帶起應該要被列於一種犯罪的強烈戰慄。

 

「你在做什麼！」Loki喘著氣叫道。

 

這很不妙，他硬了，而且Thor知道這一點，金髮男人的大腿根頂在他的鼠蹊部磨蹭，Loki幾乎嚥不下呻吟。

 

「叫我停下來。」Thor說，他邊吸著Loki的脖子邊低聲喘息，潮濕而火辣：「叫我停下來，我會停下，否則我就繼續下去。」

 

 _這是犯規_ ，Loki很想尖叫，究竟犯了什麼規，他糊成一團的大腦也無法辨別。 _他不能讓我這麼舒服愉悅又要我親口阻止這件事！_ Loki想攻擊Thor的頭部，右手卻被攔住，包覆進Thor的巨大手掌裡。

 

「你也想要我，不是嗎？」Thor將他的手拉到自己的嘴唇邊問。

 

他近在咫尺的嘴唇看起來太可口了，Loki當然想用雙腿夾緊Thor的腰，將他一輩子都困在那兒，但是在那之前，他們之間還有一些問題。

 

「你有女朋友，Thor。」

 

Thor很明顯地愣住了，那讓Loki瞬間懷疑自己的判斷。

 

「女朋友？」Thor一頭霧水，「為什麼你會這麼認為？」

 

「Hela不是你的女朋友嗎？」Loki有些氣悶地問，「普通朋友會提供你生活費？而且還是Hela這麼遙不可及的人。」

 

Thor的表情像是有人逼著他吃了一公斤的臭雞蛋。

 

「她是我──特別要好的朋友，但絕對不是女朋友。」

 

「特別要好的朋友？那代表什麼意思？」Loki不滿地問：「我覺得你對我刻意隱瞞了太多事情。」

 

Thor緊抿著雙唇，思考了一會兒。

 

「有時候事情會往你不願意的方向發展，我只是──還在想要怎麼跟你說明而已。」他眨著那雙湛藍得太清徹的眼睛，誠懇到不行，Loki頭暈目眩。「在適當的時間我會告訴你一切的，我保證。」

 

聽上去太可疑了，一個合理的可能性瞬間躍進Loki思緒裡。

 

「難道是──她包養你嗎？！」

 

從Thor驟然揚起的眉頭，Loki能判斷出他覺得這句話過於荒謬。但是Thor不費心解釋了，他靠近，又再靠近，直到他吻上Loki。柔軟的嘴唇在Loki的下巴和雙唇上輕輕摩擦。

 

Loki發出一個滿足的嘆息，他渴望這個太久了，以至於能放任自己在這一刻先不顧一切的享受。他的手搭上Thor強而有力的肩膀，在他後腰的那隻鐵臂在此時收緊，Thor右手扶著他的後頸，側頭讓彼此的雙唇能以相契合的角度待在屬於他們的位置上，溫柔的磨蹭變為蠻橫的吸咬，滑溜的舌頭纏著彼此，在Loki的脊椎上激起一道道強烈的電流。

 

他很想表現得冷靜些，然而卻在Thor懷裡癱成一團爛泥，發出一些自己聽了都難為情的聲音。

 

Thor親夠了以後終於放開他的嘴唇，他們額頭相抵著傻笑，同時深深喘息，像是剛劇烈運動了半小時。

 

「我想我也可以，」Loki低聲說。

 

「可以什麼？」

 

「包養你。」

 

Thor在他脖子上輕咬了一下，那又痛又癢，然而Loki卻不曉得為什麼自己笑得很開心。他搥打Thor寬闊的背，他的主模特兒繼續進攻他的頸部，那雙彷彿有兩團火在燒的嘴唇移到Loki的領口，Thor啣起一顆總是正經八百待在那兒的鈕扣，抬眼望著Loki。

 

「別毀了我的西裝。」Loki低笑著說。

 

「真可惜，」Thor口齒不清地說，「我本來想撕碎它的。」

 

他用嘴解開了那顆鈕扣，冰涼的空氣接觸到鎖骨，Loki瑟縮了一下，然後他發現Thor的眼神簡直炙熱的像被澆了黑油的火爐。

 

「你知道我在想什麼嗎？」Thor沒頭沒腦地問。

 

「你在想什麼？」

 

「我通常很持久。」Thor說，他舔了嘴唇。「但是你的鎖骨，還有接下來我能看到的胸──讓我忽然有點沒自信了。」

 

Loki的臉燙到不行，他肯定笑得像個傻子，智商大概也降到傻子的等級，否則他不該主動解開第二和第三顆鈕釦，將襯衫向兩側拉開，卡在他的胸肌側邊和下緣，製造了一個非常勾引的視覺效果。

 

Thor貼在他大腿內側的陰莖跳了一下。金髮男人居然臉紅了。

 

「你會逼瘋我。」Thor說，聲音像被砂紙磨過般粗礪低沉。

 

他埋頭親吻Loki的胸，一步一步向心臟的位置靠去，然後含住Loki的乳頭，又舔又吸。Loki尖銳的叫了一聲，立刻又摀住自己的嘴。他背上出了大量的汗水，讓襯衫全黏在皮膚上。

 

Thor在他的乳尖上吸吮出一些很猥褻的聲音，Loki硬到快爆炸了，他抬起腰，讓高高翹起的老二能貼著Thor的腹肌磨蹭。Thor抬起頭看著Loki情難自己的臉，伸手掐捏被他舔得濕淋淋的乳頭。

 

Loki喘息著把腰扭得像條蛇。

 

「是燈光的關係，還是這裡真的是粉紅色的？」

 

Thor揉捏他敏感的部位，Loki沒臉回答這麼下流的問題，他抬起雙腿環住Thor的腰。

 

「你話很多。」Loki抱怨道。

 

「而你很急。」Thor笑著說。

 

他解開自己和Loki的褲頭，拉下拉鍊，先隔著內褲磨擦陰莖的頂端，Loki呻吟地像商業成人片裡那麼誇張。

 

「我猜你這兒沒潤滑液？」Thor低聲問。

 

「當然沒有，」Loki瞪眼道，像是Thor剛問了什麼沒禮貌的話。「但是我有凡士林。」

 

「你在辦公室裡放凡士林？」

 

「有任何問題嗎？我手的皮膚太乾，護手霜通常都有些討厭的香味，而且很貴。」

 

「沒有，很好。」Thor笑嘻嘻地說，「凡士林很好。」

 

男人當然都知道凡士林好在哪，Thor褪去兩人的長褲與內褲，挖了一大團凡士林抹在彼此的老二上，蠟質的膠狀物在體溫的加熱下出現了極為滑順的觸感，並且同時對敏感脆弱的龜頭增加了保護，Loki被Thor撸的全身無力、尖叫連連。他叫得太過火時，Thor會用吻吞下他的聲音，雖然Loki猜Thor大概更想拿其他東西堵住他的嘴，而他對此完全沒有一點排斥，甚至有些期待──接著Thor忽然跪下，頭部埋在Loki雙腿間，張嘴含住他一顫一顫的老二。

 

Loki緊緊抓住辦公桌的邊緣，阻止自己放聲大叫，快感逼得他幾乎要哭出來。Thor替他口活的畫面太過香豔刺激，而金髮男人竟然還一邊搓揉他的陰囊，一邊把他的陰莖吸的簌簌作響。

 

Loki蜷曲著雙腿和腳趾，繃緊身軀，在來不及提醒Thor前就射了他一嘴。Thor沒有一絲想躲開的意思，他的舌頭抵在Loki的龜頭下緣，待Loki射完後，輕輕的舔了幾下他的鈴口，Loki這輩子從沒體驗過這麼強烈的性愉悅，然而他該死的不能大叫。

 

Thor將他的精液吐在掌心，對Loki微笑。

 

「你喜歡嗎？」

 

「我喜歡。」Loki恍惚的看著他，「你還沒──」

 

「幫我。」

 

Thor站起來，粗厚的老二隨著他的動作而搖晃，這風景美得令Loki心癢難耐。

 

「你想──」Loki遲疑地說，「想、進入我嗎？」

 

「在這裡？」Thor說，他嘴角還掛著一點Loki的精液，笑得溫柔無比。「你剛剛幾乎已經喊到這層樓的人都知道你快高潮了，我怕我又讓你叫到整個薩卡都知道我在操你。」

 

Loki推了他一下，臉頰發燙。「閉嘴。」

 

事實上讓Thor操他也許才是個正確的選擇。

 

接下來的30分鐘，Loki幫Thor套弄到手痠痛得幾乎要脫臼。Thor沒有誇大，他真的很持久，每當Loki以為他不能再更硬時，他手裡的老二都會跳動著脹得更大。

 

直到Loki靈機一動，模仿Thor對他做過的，含住金髮男人的陰莖前端，右手揉捏他的陰囊，Thor伸手抵著Loki辦公室的灰黑色牆壁，終於吼叫著射了出來。Loki想重現那個火辣的服務，但Thor卻及時將老二從他嘴裡拔出，射在自己的手心裡。

 

「下次我要操你，」Thor癱坐在地上，臉上用大寫字母寫著愉悅與滿足。「明天怎麼樣？」

 

Loki笑著將Thor的長褲與內褲丟在他臉上。Thor扔開那些衣物，光裸著身子衝過來抱住他，他們打鬧了一會兒，不帶性意味的那種。然後才想起來清潔是個大問題。

 

「向宗師建議，在你的辦公室裡建個浴室吧？」

 

「建個浴室，好跟我的主模特兒偷情嗎？我還沒這麼不要臉。」

 

Loki打開辦公室的門左看右看，確定沒人後便掩護著Thor跑進洗手間清理，在Thor掬起自來水漱口時，Loki害臊又好笑的想，他們究竟是怎麼把自己弄到這副田地的？

 

TBC.

 

其實我的大綱裡，現在還遠遠不到開車的時候

但是有寫過文的人都會知道，有時候角色會自己帶故事

這兩隻很顯然已經等不及要撲倒對方，我只好…（菸


	9. Chapter 9

 

Thor哼著歌回家時，沒預期到會看見紅色的法拉利還在自家門口。他的房子透出鵝黃色的燈光，預示著即將到來的一場災難。

 

「為什麼妳還在這兒？」Thor絕望地問。

 

Thor的灰藍色沙發上有一個臉上貼著金紅色面膜、黑髮全紮在腦後的女人，她轉過頭來看著Thor，看上去活像戴著一副金光燦爛的華麗威尼斯面具，既高雅又陰森恐怖。要不是Thor從小到大很習慣被Hela用各種方法驚嚇，甫一進門看到這幅景象的人大概都會尖叫著逃跑。

 

「你再說一次？」

 

「沒事，」Thor立刻改口，「要不要喝檸檬水？」

 

Hela面無表情地瞪著Thor。

 

「你剪頭髮了？」

 

「非自願性的──薩卡的一個瘋老頭做的，檸檬水？」

 

Hela難得用真正欣賞的表情看著他。

 

「挺適合你，我早就想剪掉你那些油膩膩的金髮。檸檬水不必，但芬里爾餓了。」

 

高大的灰狼從沙發後的陰影之中現身，對Thor咧開嘴。Thor趨前摸了摸牠的頭，芬里爾露出白森森的長牙低吼，扭頭作勢要咬他。

 

「嘿！芬里爾！」Thor斥道：「你還想不想吃豬腿？」

 

巨狼聞言立刻趴了下去，蹭在Thor腳邊討好的嗚嗚了幾聲。

 

「妳這頭狼，」Thor一邊搔芬里爾的耳朵一邊對Hela抱怨：「牠不滿一個月大的時候我就抱過牠，那時候牠多可愛，長大以後為什麼會變成這樣？只有在聽到食物的時候才把我當朋友。」

 

「大概是因為你長得就像牠的食物。」Hela譏諷道。

 

「妳確實明白妳正在我的家裡，對這個家的主人做人身攻擊嗎？」

 

「你的家？」她對Thor的抗議嗤笑道，「你剛剛進門前在哼歌。你去了一趟薩卡，然後哼著歌回來，我猜小野貓讓你摸脖子了？噢，或者是摸了別的地方？」

 

聽到關鍵字，Thor手裡的鑰匙掉在地上。

 

「妳是怎麼、」

 

Hela傾身向前，在沙發一角按了一下，中央兩顆柔軟的坐墊發出微弱的機械聲響，向兩旁分開。一台筆記型電腦緩緩從那之中上升，出現在兩人面前。

 

「你忘了這套沙發也是我買的？」Hela說，她的聲音在笑，但那張面膜依舊毫無鬆動跡象。「而你的電腦從來不設密碼。」

 

Thor扶了扶額頭。

 

「拜託，別再讓一切變得更糟。」

 

「更糟，你是指你的智商嗎？」Hela無情地說，接著她模仿可愛男性的聲音念道：「『他騙我。』」

 

Thor面如死灰地站在原地，Hela提醒了他目前最大的煩惱，而在被Hela發現這件事，以及被那個面子可能有幾光年厚的Loki知道兩者之間，Thor無法分辨哪個比較悲慘。他乾脆走到Hela身邊坐下，右手撐在大腿上，把臉抹成一隻沙皮狗。

 

Hela還沒放過他，又模仿Thor的聲音，故作多情地說：「騙了你的心嗎？」

 

「停下，拜託。」

 

「你今天對他出手了？」

 

「某種程度上，是的。」

 

Hela似笑非笑地看著他。

 

「你眼光不錯，弟弟。黑頭髮，白皮膚，瘦削高挑，脾氣壞得可以。」Hela如吟唱一般道，「這些特徵聽起來真熟悉，不是嗎？」

 

「妳到底想說什麼？」

 

「該死，Thor，你是不是有戀姊情節？」Hela慢慢卸下名貴的面膜，露出那張蒼白而嘲諷的臉：「你愛上了一個跟我那麼像的男人？」

 

「妳別往自己臉上貼金了，」Thor指出，「妳的黑髮是染的。」

 

「染了十多年，所有人早就認為我是天生黑髮。」Hela哼道，「Odin的愚蠢基因。」

 

Hela提起了Odin，反倒讓Thor想起了另一件事，他搓了搓手，試探地問道：「老爸他──不會知道我去當薩卡的模特兒的事吧？」

 

Hela冷酷地笑了起來。

 

「要搞定他還不簡單，搬出媽媽就好了。」

 

「你對媽媽做了什麼？」Thor擔心地問。

 

「我還能對她做什麼？」Hela瞪了眼Thor，並在他額頭上彈了一下。「我送他們下個月去密克羅尼西亞一個小島上渡二次蜜月，獨立豪華郵輪，到了以後所有船隻就開走。直到你的小野貓展覽結束，他們在島上都會和外界斷絕聯繫，後面我會再處理多嘴的媒體們。」

 

Thor震驚不已，突然後悔自己請姐姐幫忙向父親隱瞞消息的決定。

 

「妳打算把我們的父母困在小島上？」

 

「你倒是告訴我還有其他方法嗎？我們的爸爸是那個Odin，他有多少朋友要防？」Hela不滿地問。

 

Hela是對的，雖然她總做些駭人聽聞的事，但Thor不得不承認，這種近乎不可能的任務交給她處理絕對不會有問題。

 

「如果他們自己找到船或直升機來接他們呢？」

 

「放心吧，Thor，」Hela慵懶地說，「島是Tony Stark的，他答應我會幫忙，Odin在那兒叫天天不應。」

 

Thor難以認同Hela講到囚禁他們的父親時那種得意的神態，不過她的話之中有更令人擔憂的事。

 

「島是Tony Stark的？」Thor皺起眉頭，「能換個島嗎？Tony是個好人，但他管不住自己的嘴巴。而且這次Loki的服裝展就是──跟他的鋼鐵裝展槓上了。」

 

「鋼鐵裝？槓上了？多麼愚蠢的小孩子遊戲。」Hela不以為然地道：「很抱歉，那麼多私人島嶼中，Tony Stark的資產就佔了七成，你很難選到不屬於他的島嶼，而島主人又足夠朋友願意幫忙的。」

 

芬里爾一直伏在他倆腳邊，原本只是輕輕搖著的尾巴忽然大力的甩動，像鞭子一樣打在Thor的小腿上。Thor吃痛的嗷了一聲，巨狼人立起來，將前爪壓在Thor的大腿上，張大威脅性的嘴對他低吼，並作勢要咬某個重要部位，Thor從沙發上跳了起來。

 

「你跟你的主人還真是一個樣！」他對著不斷用頭部衝撞他大腿的芬里爾罵道：「總是使用暴力。」

 

「你答應牠的事還沒做到。」Hela說。

 

Thor嘖了一聲，認命地走進廚房，從冰箱中取出本來要拿來做脆皮烤豬腿的肉塊，芬里爾聞到味道，嚎叫著直接撞倒了蹲在冰箱前的他，一口咬走肉，趴在角落裡大快朵頤起來。

 

Thor嘴裡一邊罵著「強盜狼」一邊回到客廳，Hela正興致盎然地盯著他的筆記型電腦螢幕，見Thor走過來，她大聲念道：「『我的超辣鄰居答應當我的模特兒了！而且今天他在我的辦公室──噢噢噢！』」

 

Thor朝她奔了過去，Hela像個武術高手──實際上她就是個武術高手──敏捷地端著電腦閃過了他的掠奪。Thor還想再展開攻擊，Hela單手按住了他的額頭，Thor居然就這樣動彈不得。

 

「還給我！」Thor叫道，雙手在空中胡亂揮舞，奇怪的是他的手臂已比常人還長，卻絲毫碰觸不到Hela。

 

「親愛的弟弟，我都不知道該欣賞還是鄙視你明知道會失敗的努力，」Hela悠哉地笑道，將視線移向電腦螢幕，繼續念道：「『你肯定忌妒死了，但我一點都不感到抱歉。』」

 

Thor伸手想扯頭髮，這才想起它們已經被剪去。

 

「啊，我累了。」Hela說，舉著Thor的電腦伸了個懶腰。「我決定今天不讓你住這棟房子。」

 

Thor懷疑自己聽錯了，但那出自Hela之口，使之極其合理。

 

「什麼？」

 

「這棟房子是我的，我有權利決定讓誰住在裡面。」Hela說，對自己剛剛決定趕出去的弟弟一笑。

 

Thor張大嘴。

 

「你要我找旅館住？我沒有錢！」

 

「嗯，是啊， Odin凍結你所有銀行帳戶和資產，全世界都知道你沒有錢。」Hela輕笑道，「但是有一個人顯然還不知道。」

 

Thor皺起眉頭，將視線從Hela身上移開。

 

「去告訴他。」Hela用命令的口氣說。

 

Thor攤開雙手，想假裝輕鬆但失敗了。

 

「時間還沒到。」

 

Hela翻了個白眼。

 

「總之，今晚你去求宿Loki家吧。」

 

她轉身招了芬里爾，巨狼閉起血盆大口，乖順地跑過去蹭Hela的腿，並瞇起眼享受主人的撫摸。Hela轉頭斜睨著還呆站在原地的Thor。

 

「出去，別逼我叫芬里爾送你。」

 

Thor在巨狼吼叫著撲過來之前及時關上了家門，他猜自己大概是第一個這麼急於把自己鎖在外頭的房屋主人。他在車道上站了好幾十分鐘，邊罵著芬里爾的忘恩負義，直到客廳的燈光都熄了，四周一片漆黑，唯一的光源從Loki的房子淡淡灑出，微弱的光線讓Thor勉強還能看見自己的鞋尖。他嘆了口氣。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Loki從沒接過夜晚的訪客。說什麼呢，他平時根本沒有訪客。

 

所以他自然猜到了來按電鈴的是誰，Thor雙手抱胸站在他的家門口，看見Loki時似乎對於他的穿著大感驚訝，直勾勾地盯著他的胸看，Loki低頭，立刻明白過來，他下意識地抬起右手想遮。

 

Thor擒住他的手腕。

 

「別，」Thor不經意地露出一個迷戀的笑容，Loki幾乎腿軟。「我從沒看過你這個樣子。」

 

「什麼樣子？」Loki說，充滿防衛意味。「沒好好穿衣服的樣子嗎？」

 

Thor彷彿聽到了什麼極端荒謬的言論，誇張地睜大眼並揚起眉毛。

 

「你在說什麼？你天生就適合你現在穿的衣服。」他說，毫不掩飾自己聲音和視線中的慾望。「黑色緊身內衣，全世界最性感的穿著，不論性別。」

 

他直白的話讓Loki不自在地瑟縮了一下。

 

「你特別來找我調情的嗎？」

 

「如果我說是呢？」Thor問，臉上掛著志在必得的微笑。

 

「那我會──很失望。」

 

「讓我進去，你會很滿意的。」Thor眨著眼，用了一個充滿暗示性的雙關。

 

Loki噗哧笑了，他咬了口下唇，然後一把將Thor拉進客廳裡。Thor愉快地撲上來把他抱了個滿懷，並用右腿向後將大門踢上。他湊過來吻Loki，薩卡首席設計師下意識閃躲，Thor就向前一步，非要將兩雙唇瓣貼在一起，他們的四條腿互相拌攪一路後退著進入客廳，直到Thor將他壓上沙發。

 

Loki被他吻得唾液都快從嘴角流出，他推開Thor，看見對方跟他一樣迅速將口水吸回嘴裡而忍不住笑了。Loki喜歡看別人失控，那就是他進入薩卡在宗師底下做事的原因。所以看到Thor因為他而失控，簡直能讓Loki瞬間就硬了。

 

「我記得你還沒量完我的下半身尺寸。」

 

Thor扳開他的雙腿，將自己的身體卡進去，傾身親暱地將鼻頭貼上他的磨蹭。然後他向前頂了一下自己的胯下，Thor的牛仔褲被撐出一個勃起陰莖的形狀，擦過Loki同樣也硬梆梆的褲頭，他忍不住呻吟。

 

「現在量，數字恐怕會很不準確。」Loki低聲說。

 

他執著Thor的T恤圓領將他拉近自己，Thor的金棕色鬍子柔軟地掃著他的下頷，金髮的男人已經忍不住在他身上動起腰來，如同性交般一下一下地用老二戳著他的大腿內側。Loki恨不得自己會一種能隨意讓衣服消失的魔法。

 

「我倒覺得現在最適合量測。」Thor沙啞地說，「你得替我的褲子預留一些空間，不然我每次看到你，褲頭就會鼓脹地把你的設計撐破。」

 

這話太過火辣，配上Thor被慾望染的有些混濁的藍眼珠，Loki被體內一股向外迸發的猛烈性慾給席捲得渾身發軟。他胡亂扯著Thor的衣角，想就這樣把那件礙眼的深灰色T恤給撕碎，Thor倒是從善如流的三兩下就將它脫去。

 

Loki貪婪地撫摸他壯碩的胸肌、整齊排列的腹肌，以及性感的窄腰。嘴唇乾燥地發疼，於是他瞇起眼舔了舔雙唇。

 

「48，33，45」

 

「什麼？」

 

「你的三圍。」

 

「45？你還沒量過我的下半身。」Thor笑道。

 

「我正在量。」

 

Thor抓住Loki在他臀部上摸來摸去的雙手，帶到彼此胸前，他含住Loki兩根食指。

 

「換我量你的。」Thor低啞地說。

 

 

TBC.

 

Hela：我叫你去跟人家說清楚，結果你去幹嘛了？

本來這章想開個特快車的，結果姊姊專業搶戲

再讓我燉一下肉，我們下章見~


	10. Chapter 10

有肉有肉有肉，完整的肉，雷者請繞道！

 

第十章

 

他按住Loki兩條手臂，讓他呈現一個大張著雙手的姿勢，低頭啃咬他的脖子和肩膀。Thor溫熱的鼻息和雙唇在所到之處都撩起一股無法克制的興奮戰慄，順便也撩起了他毫無顧忌的呻吟。

 

Loki從來都知道自己的聲音有極大魅力，而且仗著在自己家裡，他可以放膽做任何白天在辦公室不敢做的事情。他伸長雙臂穿過Thor的腋下，將Thor反勾向自己，雙腿纏住以對方的身高來說窄得不可思議的腰，使自己靠近Thor的頸部後，含住那形狀優美的耳垂。

 

Thor從喉嚨深處發出的低吼像一台巨型機械運轉時的聲音那麼美妙，他揉捏Loki臀部的狠勁原始而色情，那使Loki幾乎要控制不住自己的嘴，難以抵擋那些不斷想鑽出來的呻吟，而無法盡情的舔舐Thor敏感的耳廓。

 

Thor輕扯他的頭髮，Loki被迫離開他肆虐得十分愉快的耳朵，看著Thor那雙透徹的海藍眼睛，他忽然有種把自己嚇出一身冷汗的衝動──他好想親吻Thor的眼睛、他乾淨的眼皮、長得荒謬的睫毛，還有一切的一切，Thor生來就是要讓人親吻的，他只要什麼也不做的站在那兒，承接陽光或月光的輝斕，Loki就又高興又難過，心臟溫熱跳動，恨不得自己也成為他身體的一部分，那麼也許他就能像Thor那麼神聖、那麼美麗。

 

Thor扶著Loki的後腦，緩慢靠近他。

 

「你為什麼哭了？」

 

「我才沒有哭。」Loki眨著眼道。

 

說完他才意識到溫熱的液體在他眼眶中打轉，眨動的睫毛帶起了一些潮濕的感覺。

 

「你這樣──」Thor有些慌亂地說，「我覺得──好像是我在欺負你。」

 

Loki笑了，胸腔的某個位置發出高熱。閉上的眼皮推動淚水，它們迅速滑過Loki的雙頰，被Thor像在對待易碎物一樣小心翼翼地拭去。Loki睜開眼，揚起嘴角。

 

「我喜歡你欺負我。」他說。將Thor拉近自己，低聲說出惡魔之語：「狠一點、用力一點、把我操到哭出來，你覺得如何？」

 

Loki清楚地看見Thor的瞳孔驟然一縮，然後蠻橫地吻過來，牙齒磕疼了他，像一頭大啖美食的雄獅。他的舌尖上有淡淡的檸檬味。Thor將他的頭扳成側右的姿勢，邊吻邊撫摸他長褲下的性器，那使Loki興奮到唾液氾濫成災，即將沿著嘴角右邊滑落，他擔心會弄髒沙發，因此只能抱緊Thor的後頸，用力吸吮他的嘴唇。

 

Thor離開他雙唇的時候，他聽見自己哼哼唧唧的抱怨聲。

 

「我要是現在就射在你的大腿上，你會不會恨我？」Thor問。

 

他額際有一層淡淡的水光，Loki非常高興那是自己造成的。他抬起腰讓彼此幾乎要迸出褲頭的陰莖能碰在一塊，Thor喘息著擺動腰部，胡亂撞擊Loki的大腿和鼠蹊部。

 

「如果你能在一分鐘之內硬回來，我就不恨你。」

 

「那是不可能的。」Thor失笑。

 

「那就撐住。」Loki哼道：「不要那麼沒用。」

 

Thor危險地盯著他，Loki剛對他得意一笑，他的腳踝忽然被抓著抬起。Thor將他的兩條腿併攏，使他呈現一個秀出大腿後方以及臀部的羞恥姿勢。

 

「放開我！」他有些慌亂地喊。

 

Loki從沒對著別人展示自己的臀部，即使他很清楚，任何人只要站在另一人的後方，看到的自然是臀部，但這和現在的姿勢──幾乎像是刻意挺翹起來──完全不一樣。Thor就著這個姿勢將他的小腿放在自己雙肩上，兩隻大手使勁揉捏他的臀肉和大腿。

 

「你應該要更輕聲細語地求我。」Thor低笑著說。

 

他反手捧著Loki的臀，四指勾住長褲邊緣，刻意緩慢地連同內褲剝下Loki的貼身黑褲。過於合身的布料緊壓著Loki的老二，一寸寸地從Loki身上剝離，那感覺就像敏感的龜頭被人掐著，簡直爽到痛苦，直到它終於放過Loki的陰莖頂端，硬的如同一根鐵棒的性器立刻朝反方向彈起，打在Loki同樣緊繃的腹部上。

 

Loki叫了個絕不像自己平時的聲音，充滿鼻音、黏稠而色情。他差點把自己的下唇咬出血痕，並終於想起要呼吸。Thor居高臨下地望著他。

 

「風景真好。」他著迷地說。

 

Loki撇開頭，難為情地用後腳根狠狠敲了下Thor的背。他的力道絕不弱，普通人被這麼一敲可能會把晚餐給吐出來，但Thor是個強壯的男人，只帶著笑意悶哼了一下。

 

Loki的內褲被Thor向上拉起，卡在大腿上。這種衣物待在無關緊要的地方、重要部位卻被一覽無遺的感覺，比全裸還令人害臊。他勃起的那麼徹底，完全遮不住自己的熱情，而Thor還該死得穿戴整齊。

 

「你的潤滑液在哪？」

 

Thor粗糙溫熱的手指摸到了他的臀縫間，在後穴入口處畫圓，Loki的臉熱得像有團火在燒。

 

「左邊的櫃子──最下層。」

 

Thor沒離開他，仗著手臂長，稍微挪動上半身就在沙發邊的左櫃裡找到透明無色的潤滑液。他倒了一大灘水狀的液體在手上焐熱，然後耐心地抹在Loki的臀間，待手指和他的後穴邊緣足夠濕潤後，Thor向那個溫暖的小洞裡送進一指。

 

Loki沒有任何不適的感覺，甚至還挪動了一下，讓Thor的手指可以進得更深。Thor挑起一邊眉毛。

 

「你很習慣這個？」他有些不滿地問。

 

「玩具比你的手指粗得多，傻子。」

 

「所以事實上我太低估你了？」Thor低聲問，「你想要我粗暴地直接來？」

 

他的胸膛向前壓，Loki的小腿還掛在他肩上，因此身體被迫被折成兩半，Thor呈棒狀突起的褲襠抵著他光裸的屁股，一種被威脅後自然產生的防衛心使Loki脫口而出挑釁的話。

 

「你可以試試看。」

 

Thor歡喜與躍躍欲試的神情溢於言表，他低頭隔著Loki的黑色內衣把他的乳尖吸得腫脹突起，直到那件排濕性極佳的布料被唾液浸透。Thor放下他的雙腿，Loki癱倒在沙發與地毯上無法起身，金髮男人站起來解開褲頭，將短褲和內褲一起褪去，他直挺挺且尺寸驚人的陰莖從衣物中彈出，美麗的器官勃起得十分強烈，表面緊繃得看不到一絲皺褶。光是這樣的脫衣秀都足以讓Loki硬到發痛。

 

Thor在自己的老二上倒了些潤滑液，然後跪在沙發前，重新握住Loki的腳踝，將他的兩條腿架在肩上。

 

「你怎麼這麼喜歡這個姿勢！？」Loki抗議道。

 

「因為你看起來特別害羞，特別性感。」Thor笑道，誠實得令人憤怒。

 

Loki又嘗試用腳後根踢擊Thor，見對方一點反應也沒有，才想起這個金髮大個頭根本不把他的攻擊當回事，但他沒機會再說什麼了，Thor扶著他粗厚的老二，慢慢插入他的後穴裡，他圓潤碩大的龜頭幾乎要撐平Loki穴口的皺褶。Loki拼命吸氣再吐氣，對於自己挑釁對方以至於少了擴張準備而後悔萬分，即使他平常偶爾會使用假陽具滿足自己，Thor完全勃起的陰莖還是大的太過分了。

 

Thor看見他揪在一塊兒的雙眉，於是停下動作。

 

「你還好嗎？」

 

「拜託，別停下！」Loki尖聲說：「你停在這裡──我會一直痛下去！」

 

Thor立刻就明白他的意思，一挺腰將老二完全送入他的體內，有了大量潤滑液的幫助，這個過程相當順利。疼痛讓Loki不由自主地尖叫，但實際情況和他想像的相去不遠，腦中一片空白了幾秒以後，痛覺很快就消失了，只剩下被撐開的微痠飽脹感。

 

Thor又喘又笑。

 

「緊成這樣，不像是常用玩具呀。」

 

「閉嘴。」Loki斥道，「閉嘴，操我。」

 

Thor將他的兩條大腿抱在胸前，悍然擺動腰部，Loki沒料到他一開始就操得這麼猛烈，叫得支離破碎，節奏與Thor的撞擊完全對不上，潤滑液在他們交合的地方發出一些非常不堪入耳的聲音，這才剛開始而已，Loki已經有想哭的衝動。

 

「太棒了──Loki！」Thor邊喘邊叫道，「感覺好棒──」

 

Loki很想回他些機智的酸言酸語，但他的嘴非常忙碌地在呻吟和喘息，鼻腔大致上已經失去作用，全靠口部呼吸──人類性興奮時常發生的生理現象。

 

Thor重重撞了他的臀部好一段時間，Loki的雙腿因為血液不流通而逐漸出現麻木感，Thor最後終於放下他的雙腿，卻將之扳到最開，掛在單人沙發的兩側，Loki的膝蓋窩卡在突出的扶手上，雙腿大張到極限卻無處可施力將他們收回。他不知道自己的力氣都見鬼的去哪兒了，腰軟得像沒了骨骼，這個姿勢讓他全身上下唯一能收緊的肌肉只剩下臀部，於是他明白了Thor為什麼再次進入他時會顯得那麼瘋狂。

 

金髮的男人低頭吻他，然後盯著Loki的雙眼，臀部竟然還可以擺動得更快更用力，陰囊像搧耳光似地不停撞擊Loki的臀瓣。一些細小的汗珠隨著他的擺動落在Loki的上半身，將那件已被Thor的唾液以及Loki自身出的汗給浸透的緊身內衣弄得更濕。

 

Loki扶著他的雙肩與臂膀，被操得一句話也說不來，呻吟得又尖又細。他想碰自己顫抖著吐出點點透明液體的老二，但是完全抽不出空來。

 

「Loki，Loki──」

 

Thor低聲喊他的名字，親吻他的臉頰和頸窩。Loki一直以來很討厭床上的對像做這種動作，他不感受到親密，只覺得刻意，而且另一個人的唾液令他噁心，但Thor這麼做卻意外地帶起他下腹一連串的痙攣、陰莖跳動，昂揚著流出更多體液。

 

Thor像瘋了一樣抽插好幾分鐘，Loki一度以為他要到了，但是對方忽然捧起他的雙腿，幫助他離開那雙該死的沙發扶手，厚重的老二從他後穴裡滑了出來，上頭覆蓋著一層乳白色的細小泡沫。

 

 _潤滑液竟然被打到起泡了？他到底是多猛？_ Loki盯著他的陰莖，臉上溫度驟升。

 

「轉過去，」Thor說，聲音高昂的如同烈火。

 

Loki舔了舔乾燥的雙唇，迅速轉身跪在沙發上，挺起臀部，雙手扶著沙發椅背。他太期待這個了，後背式一直是他的最愛，即使是自己用假陽具時，他也喜歡趴著讓玩具在後穴裡進出。這是最完美的角度，搭配最有力的腰部和最粗厚的老二，Loki光用想像就興奮得雙腿發顫。

 

Thor卻併攏他的雙膝，將翹的老高的性器埋進他兩腿間抽插。從來沒人對Loki做過這個，他忍不住驚呼。大腿內側的皮膚較為柔軟敏感，由於潤滑液作用，那兒被堅硬的棍狀物摩擦不至於太疼痛，但是一低頭不僅能看見自己被撞到左右晃動的老二，其下時而會有Thor脹成橘紅色的龜頭，擠開他大腿肌肉衝向前方，再迅速的後退消失。這個行為的畫面刺激遠大於肉體上所能得到的歡愉，Loki雖然喜歡這個美景，但他的身體咆哮著想要更多。

 

「你做什麼？」他說，帶著濃濃的鼻音，遠不如自己想像得強硬。「進來，渾蛋。」

 

「你得讓我緩緩。」

 

Thor脫去他們彼此的上衣，沿著脊柱親吻他的背，右手越過腰際握住他的老二套弄，左手的食指與中指插入他柔軟濕潤的後穴裡抽送，Loki大腿一顫，興奮得差點軟倒下去。Thor的胸腹間有一層薄汗，濕濕熱熱地貼著他的後背，Loki從沒想過即使看不見對方，感受也可以如此火辣。

 

「你這裡太美妙了，我向你保證沒人能如同我堅持那麼久，但我也快射了。」

 

Loki滿臉通紅，只能用不服輸的嗤笑來掩飾自己的害羞。

 

「真沒用。」

 

惡毒的評價讓Loki如願得到他想要的，Thor狠狠在他臀部上掐了一下，將性器從他大腿縫中抽出，然後立刻插入Loki的佈滿白沫的後穴裡，在這個體位之下瞬間就頂到了他的前列腺。強烈的刺激使Loki無法自己的昂起胸部和脖子，像匹人立起來嘶鳴的黑馬。Thor攫住他的雙臂，將它們反押在Loki背部。

 

「噢，你喜歡這個。」Thor緊靠著他敏感的耳朵，低笑著說，「難怪你這麼著急。」

 

「閉嘴──」

 

「閉嘴，操你，我知道。」Thor打斷他。

 

Thor先是進入到最深處，緩慢地磨著他的甜蜜點，在Loki的下腹帶出一股又痠又愉悅的折磨，然後金髮男人抽出老二，他的後穴留戀地緊絞對方，但Thor的陰莖還是完全拔了出去，發出一個「啵」的潮濕聲響。Loki哀號著扭頭瞪他，Thor竟然還對他笑，接著又插進來，衝撞那個脆弱敏感的腺體。

 

Loki不知道什麼時候哭了，等他反應過來時自己已經滿臉淚痕，有些滴落在沙發椅背上，將淺灰色的布料染深出一個又一個雨點般的圖案。他啜泣著自然夾緊雙腿，Thor卻伸手將它們分地更開，然後腰部一挺又是一輪猛攻，Loki既想逃走又想抱緊他，但他最後一絲力氣都用在尖叫上了。

 

Thor像是永遠不會累，一下比一下更加強力地撞擊，令Loki有種臀部和大腿即將瘀青的錯覺。堆疊到最頂點的快感即將潰堤，Loki不曉得哪來的念頭，在哭叫著射精時無意識地喊道：「哥哥！」

 

Thor忽然像是要扭斷他的腰似的緊抱住Loki，發出雷鳴般的低吼，重重朝深處一頂就射了，他伏在Loki的後背上猛烈喘息，一股一股射精的同時又試圖插得更深，直到兩個人都脫力地癱在沙發和對方身上。

 

Loki轉過身，Thor看上去一片狼藉，他金棕色的短髮全濕了，嘴角掛著滿足的傻笑。他仍然半硬著的老二因為Loki轉身的動作而滑出他臀縫間，龜頭牽著一絲乳白色的液體，弄髒了Loki的沙發。

 

「你剛剛喊我什麼？」Thor捋了捋他同樣汗濕成一撮撮的黑髮，「再喊一次？」

 

Loki輕笑。

 

「你休想。」

 

「你喊我哥哥。」Thor執起他的手親吻。「這是我聽過最火辣的情話。」

 

Loki笑得上氣不接下氣。

 

「天哪，你有什麼毛病？你幻想操自己的弟弟？」

 

「而你幻想被自己的哥哥操。」

 

Loki伸手抓了個抱枕砸在Thor臉上。Thor大笑著將它扔開，然後用一個長達數分鐘的深吻把Loki弄得全身無力。

 

 

TBC.

 

結果這兩隻還是忘了量下半身尺寸的事

AU的錘基怎麼可以沒有Brother Kink

Thor：你在客廳放潤滑液？

Loki：有什麼不對嗎？我一個人住，而且又沒朋友


	11. Chapter 11

 

Thor的早晨是被枕頭悶醒的。

 

意識恢復之前，身體就本能地掙扎著推開壓在他臉上的凶器。Loki的臉出現在枕頭之後，美麗而殘酷。

 

「你要睡多久？」Loki抱怨道：「你打鼾的聲音都吵到隔壁鄰居了！」

 

「隔壁現在住的是Hela。」Thor打了個哈欠。「很高興我還能對她造成這麼點傷害。」

 

「Hela，沒錯，」

 

Loki看上去欲言又止。過了幾秒後，Thor忽然明白過來，不禁拍了拍額頭。

 

「不管你在想什麼，快停下。」

 

「既然她不是你女友，為什麼你會讓她住在你家裡？」

 

Loki有些惱怒地推了一把Thor。

 

「她是──」

 

「她帶著一匹狼，還有她的媽媽上門了。」Loki冷冷地說。Thor正跨了一條腿到床外，聽見Loki的話，他差點連人帶被摔下床。

 

「你說什麼？」

 

「Hela正在我家門口！我該怎麼形容現在的情況？啊！被一夜情對象的女友抓姦在床？」

 

「不不不，」Thor胡亂揉著臉。「你說她──帶著媽媽？」

 

「是啊，」Loki有些困惑地說：「全世界都知道Frigga，時尚女神，是Hela的媽媽。」

 

Thor踉蹌地坐回床上。

 

「我完了。」

 

「沒錯，現在不只兩個女人還有一頭狼想對付你。」Loki陰狠地說：「要是她們責怪我──我會從你身上加倍討回來。」

 

「事情不是你想的那樣。」Thor絕望地說。

 

「無論如何，你不能再躲了。」

 

Loki幾乎是揪著他的耳朵來到大門。Frigga滿面笑容地站在門口，美麗的臉龐上雖然有些歲月的痕跡，卻完全無損她的高貴優雅。Hela在她身旁，顯得幸災樂禍。芬里爾則故作乖巧的靠著Frigga的大腿。

 

「啊，你一定就是Loki。」Frigga笑得更加溫柔，對Loki伸出一隻神聖的手。「很高興認識你。」

 

Loki誠惶誠恐地握住她。

 

「噢，尊貴的夫人，你太令我感到榮幸了。」

 

Frigga帶著微笑，握著他很長一段時間，從頭到腳打量Loki，一直到氣氛明顯開始尷尬了才放開他。

 

「我喜歡他，」Frigga笑咪咪地對Hela說。

 

Hela對她抬了抬雙眉，也露出微笑。

 

「我告訴過妳了。」

 

芬里爾邁步走向Loki，將頭靠在他腿上磨蹭低鳴。Loki顯得有些僵硬，但他很快判斷出巨狼在示好，因此試探性地摸了摸牠灰色的長毛。

 

「這是什麼意思？」Thor不滿地說。

 

「媽媽很想你，Thor。」

 

Hela瞇起雙眼，臉上滿是那個Thor再熟悉不過的可恨表情──她知道她掌握了一切，而Thor永遠不可能贏過她，不論在哪方面。

 

「你為什麼都不跟我聯絡？」Frigga微蹙眉頭問Thor，顯得有些傷心。

 

Loki沉默地站在一旁，滿臉狐疑。

 

就在Thor遲疑著準備開口回答Frigga的問題時，一陣跑車引擎的聲音呼嘯而來，伴隨著與駕駛同樣高調的飛揚塵土。四人連忙舉起袖子或其他衣物遮住口鼻。黃色的塵霧逐漸散去之後，一輛紅黑色的高度改裝跑車出現在他們眼前。兩側的車門如展翼般翹向天際，穿著修身西裝、掛著一副名牌墨鏡的Tony Stark從那之中跨出兩條稱不上修長的腿來。

 

他瞬間就注意到了對街的四人，摘下墨鏡露出一個誇張的驚訝表情。

 

「哇喔，真稀有哪。」

 

他走了過來，後面跟著不曉得從哪兒冒出來的Peter Parker，顯然是原先坐在副駕駛座上。這個男孩睜著一雙崇拜的大眼睛，對著Hela和Frigga猛瞧。

 

Tony直直走到滿臉笑容的Frigga面前，執起她的手親吻。

 

「我尊貴的夫人，妳好嗎？」

 

Frigga點點頭。

 

「我很好，Tony，你呢？」

 

「能有什麼比見到時尚女神、死亡女神以及雷神更好的呢？我覺得我的人生美妙得像個億萬富翁。」Tony攤開雙手愉快地道。

 

「你的確是個億萬富翁。」Hela似笑非笑地說。

 

「完全正確。」Tony拍了下自己的上胸說。

 

他拉住了一直在吱吱喳喳地說「哇！你是Hela嗎？他們說你殺過人是真的嗎？」以及「聽說妳的衣服都是Odin特地請人訂製的，Frigga阿姨？」的Peter，小聲喝斥道：「閉嘴，孩子，注意你的禮貌。」然後轉向Loki。

 

薩卡首席設計師看見他的視線就擺了副不可一世的臉，Tony也刻意板起面孔。

 

「所以，Loki，這就是你對付我的方法嗎？把Odinson一家都找來？還附帶一匹狼？」

 

Loki用力眨著眼。

 

「聽不懂你在說什麼，」他咕噥道，「我的確對Hela開口過，但我失敗了。」

 

「那Thor呢？」

 

Thor嘗試著取回對話主導權。

 

「Tony，我想──」

 

「天哪，Loki真的找你當模特兒，Thor？」Tony打斷他，但他該死的判斷正確。「大名鼎鼎的Odinson！Loki，你這招真陰狠。」

 

Thor一掌拍在額頭上。只要有Tony Stark在的地方情況就會失控，他非常清楚這一點。Loki扭頭看著他，緩緩睜大雙眼。他很聰明，Thor知道他已經全部都搞懂了。

 

「你──是個Odinson？」Loki一字一句地問，秀麗的雙眉擰起。

 

Thor虛弱地對他笑。

 

「噢，他竟然還沒告訴你？」Hela故作意外地說。

 

Loki搖頭。咬牙切齒。

 

「你為什麼不告訴我？天哪，我還以為Hela是你女朋友！」

 

Thor的眼角餘光看見Frigga嘴角抽搐，顯然正在忍住不要笑出來。Hela則挑起雙眉，做了個噁心的表情。

 

「我告訴過你她不是了。」Thor囁嚅。

 

「但是你們的外表那麼天差地遠！」Loki不自覺得大聲說：「你們的髮色和瞳色──我還想過你偏愛黑髮、白皮膚、高個子的可能性。」

 

Thor想起了Hela的「戀姊情節」假說，忍不住瑟縮了一下。

 

Frigga往前踏了一步。

 

「親愛的，我知道這很困難，但我希望你別責備Thor。」她輕柔地說，「他是個驕傲的孩子，和他的父親有場爭執，現在他不願意承認自己是Odin的兒子。」

 

「說得真好聽，媽媽。」Hela涼涼地補充道：「不如說是Odin不承認這個兒子吧。」

 

「Hela。」Frigga對她搖頭。

 

「我很抱歉，夫人。」Loki瞪著所有人，面色鐵青。「原諒我的失禮，但我必須請你們先離開──」

 

「噢，當然。」Frigga十分乾脆地說，她將Thor拽到自己身邊。「抱歉打擾你美好的早晨了，Loki，等你心情稍微平復，我會帶著Thor再登門道歉。」

 

Loki稍嫌大力地將門關上。Tony與Odinson一家人面面相覷。

 

「你究竟來這裡做什麼，Stark？」Thor無精打采地問。

 

Tony的表情像是剛聽到什麼愚蠢透頂的言論。

 

「嘿，我有棟房子，就在你家對面，記得嗎？如果你的記憶力還堪用的話，也許會記得就是我推薦你買這棟房子的？」

 

「『很幽靜的好地方，但我一整年可能不會去一次。』我記得你這麼說，」Thor忍不住回嘴道，每次和Tony開啟對話，他的語速也會不自覺加快。「而現在你──」

 

「休假中，怎麼了？億萬富翁不用休假嗎？」

 

「帶著一個孩子？」Thor歪頭。

 

Tony首次露出了一個不知所措的表情，他輕咳了一聲，Peter卻搶先一步發言，他眨了眨看上去還是十分孩子氣的大眼睛。

 

「我不是孩子，我要念大學了。」

 

「那就是個孩子。」Hela道。

 

Thor相當意外Hela會有跟他站同一陣線的一天，但死亡女神顯然不想再繼續這個話題，她轉頭和Frigga雙雙走下了Loki家的車道，芬里爾安靜地跟了上去。Tony歪了歪嘴唇。

 

「Thor，我剛剛壞了你的好事嗎？」

 

「某種程度上，是的。」Thor悶聲說，「不過這一天總會來的，我知道。」

 

他們一齊望著Hela和Frigga的背影消失在Thor家的大門。Tony深吸了口氣，像是接下來的話需要極大的勇氣才能說出口。

 

「我很抱歉，好嗎？」

 

「我接受你的道歉。」

 

「說到底，你究竟為什麼要瞞Loki？」

 

Thor煩惱得感覺自己都掉了半頭的金髮。

 

「原先不是有意的，我只是想到個沒人認識我的地方重新開始，直到他找我當模特兒──我忽然發現，我永遠都揹著Odinson這個姓氏，不想承認算是我下意識的反抗吧。」

 

「噢，」Tony哼道，滿臉不以為然，「相信我，大部分人都有你這個過程，你還真以為你是特別的呢。」

 

Thor反手想揍他，Tony卻像穿了溜冰鞋一樣，咻的一聲脫離他的攻擊範圍。Thor驚愕地看著他腳上的道具。

 

「那是什麼？」

 

「我要對付Loki的東西。」Tony拎著Peter，向對街高速移動，一邊回頭大聲說，「就算他找了你這個男神，我還是會讓他輸到叫爺爺。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Thor一進門就老經驗地閃過Hela的迴旋踢，但他武術高強的姐姐永遠有新招式，Thor仍舊被她緊接而來的一拳撂倒在地上。她跨坐在Thor的腰上，將他的雙臂扭到背後。

 

「Thor，你活該承擔這個結局，我昨晚叫你去說清楚，結果你整晚都跟他做了什麼？」她念道，「『我該死的辣鄰居腰力真好，持久力也驚人，但是他又騙我！』」

 

「Hela，放開你弟弟。」Frigga厲聲說。

 

Hela嘖了一聲，靈活地從Thor身上躍下來，滿臉不悅地坐在沙發的另一端。Thor擦了擦嘴，狼狽站起來。

 

「媽媽，你怎麼在這兒？」

 

Frigga沉默地走到他身邊，抬起右手撫摸Thor的臉頰。他美麗優雅的母親身上帶著一貫的白西洋杉淡香，Thor無法欺騙自己不想念這個，他用力擁抱她，側過臉將頭擱在Frigga肩上。

 

「你是我兒子，而我思念你，你的父親也是。」

 

「我很抱歉，媽媽。」Thor沉重地說，「但我真的對時尚事業沒有興趣，我無法答應父親要我接管九間公司的要求，這似乎只能走向現在這個結局。」

 

Frigga撫摸他的後腦，嘆了口氣。

 

「你的父親只是個硬脾氣罷了，他很希望你回去跟他說話，我看得出來。」

 

Hela忽然噗哧一聲笑出來，Thor和Frigga雙雙看向她。

 

「抱歉，你們說得好像世界末日，我接演的電影劇本都沒這麼煽情。」

 

「妳真得如此殘忍，非得打擾我享受母愛嗎？」Thor皺眉道，「連這麼點權利妳都要剝奪？」

 

Hela斜睨了他一眼。

 

「如果你用好一點的態度問我，也許我能讓你聽聽我的建議。」

 

Thor吞嚥了一口，期望自己能把回嘴的衝動也吞回肚子裡。Hela雖然總是對他拳腳相向，但她思路清晰，且從不背叛親人，這是她為數不多的優點之一。

 

這種情況下，往往由他們的母親開口最為適當。而Frigga也很清楚這一點。

 

「妳想到什麼了，Hela？」

 

「讓他們結婚，Loki接管九界，一切就解決了。」Hela冷靜地說。「Loki肯定會很想接管九界的。」

 

Thor頓時慌張了起來，他不確定是因為姊姊的荒唐建議，還是他媽媽雙眼放光的關係。

 

「我們甚至還不是情侶關係！」

 

「那你們是什麼？砲友嗎？」Hela蠻不在乎地諷刺。

 

「說起來，妳也是個合法繼承人，妳為什麼不繼承九界？妳不是一直嚷著妳很想接管嗎？」

 

「我是想把九界搶過來，這跟接管不一樣。」Hela耐心地說明。「別人必須先擁有它們，我才能『搶過來』，你明白嗎？」

 

Thor滿臉震驚。

 

「到底是誰養成妳這麼變態的個性的？」

 

Hela忽視了他的發言。

 

「我一直認為看著你失敗很有趣，但這幾年我有點膩了，Loki看起來會是個好對手。」

 

Thor果斷轉向母親尋求幫助。

 

「媽媽，快阻止你的瘋狂長女說下去！」

 

然而Frigga滿臉慈愛地凝視Hela。

 

「親愛的，我一直都知道妳會有好辦法。」

 

TBC.

 

曾經看過一張Frigga穿過的衣服總整理gif

Frigga真的時尚女神無誤啊！

外表點滿的神一家人

這章寫得最開心的又是姐姐了

姐姐收徒弟嗎？


	12. Chapter 12

 

最強復仇者：他真是個渾蛋

冰霜魔法師：他的確是

最強復仇者：不過這不是什麼大奸大惡，你會原諒他吧？

冰霜魔法師：我能不原諒他。但他就住我隔壁，我們幾乎每天都會見面。更糟的是，他是我設計展的模特兒，在兩個月之內我不期望自己能擺脫他了。

 

Thor停下敲擊鍵盤的手指。周圍實在太過嘈雜。Hela和Frigga正在進行一場關於文字運用技巧的辯論。

 

「至少他還有個很辣的身材？」Frigga歪頭思考，「加上去，Thor。」

 

「太保守。至少他還有個很辣的屁股。」Hela說。她轉頭對Thor下指令。「至少他還有個很辣的屁股還有超強的腰力──」

 

「妳怎麼知道妳弟弟的腰力？」Frigga疑惑地問。

 

「這附近晚上很安靜。」Hela實事求是地說，「而木造房屋的最大缺點就是隔音很差。」

 

Thor把檸檬水噴了一茶几。也許他該花些時間思考，他究竟是犯了什麼錯，才必須承受這麼悲慘的懲罰──他的親生母親跟姊姊，像討論天氣一樣討論他的性能力，就在他的面前。

 

「母親，我可以自己跟Loki聊天，真的。」

 

「然後再把事情搞砸，」Hela冷酷地預言。

 

Thor坐直上半身，清了清喉嚨，企圖為自己即將發表的意見增加些可信度。他此生最尊敬(或是最害怕)的兩個女人同時望向他。

 

「我不覺得這是個好方法。」

 

「你從不覺得好方法是好方法。」Hela嗤笑。

 

「Hela，我想聽你弟弟說。」Frigga婉言阻止了長女對兒子的蔑視，「你想怎麼做，Thor？」

 

「親自跟他道歉，請求他原諒我。」

 

「如過他不願意見你呢？」Hela咄咄逼人地說，「除了郵差，沒有人會拜訪Loki，也許之前他會期待你去按他的門鈴，但是現在他更有理由都不應門了。」

 

「我知道，但我不能再透過這個聊天軟體繼續下去。」Thor煩惱地說。

 

Hela斜躺在沙發上，撐起下頷，饒富興致地盯著Thor。

 

「為什麼不行？」

 

「我和他在這上面聊天──本身也是個欺騙。」Thor說，垂頭喪氣。「我還在想要怎麼跟他解釋最強復仇者就是他的辣鄰居呢。」

 

Frigga笑了起來，但她的高貴教養讓她習慣性地沒有露出牙齒。Hela憐憫地嘆了口氣。

 

「弟弟，我真懷疑媽媽是不是忘了生智商給你。這個聊天軟體現在是個手段，你懂嗎？等你們修復好關係，最強復仇者就是個刪了軟體、決定注重現實生活的陌生人。」

 

Thor皺起眉頭。

 

「我不喜歡這樣。」

 

「你真的是我弟弟嗎？」Hela鋒利地說，她將視線投向Frigga。「妳確定這傢伙不是Odin哪天從垃圾場裡抱回來的嗎？」

 

Frigga按住她的手臂，要她冷靜。

 

「我支持你，Thor。」

 

「妳甚至還不知道他的計畫！」Hela抗議道。

 

「我的孩子們，我是你們的母親，你們的優缺點我瞭若指掌。」Frigga輕柔地說。「Hela，妳聰明伶俐，可以步步為營，但是Thor擁有的是和妳完全背道而馳的優點，妳的計畫不適用在他身上。」

 

Thor不知道該高興還是難過，基於他尚不曉得Frigga究竟是在褒還是在貶他。Hela在一旁大笑。

 

「他那可悲的──和我背道而馳的優點是什麼？」

 

Frigga對Thor微笑，充滿驕傲。

 

「他的真誠與善良。」

 

Hela慢慢停下笑聲，破天荒的沒有反駁。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

他們連續好幾天都沒有聯繫彼此。

 

事實上應該說，Loki無視了每一條Thor傳來的簡訊。於是他很快迎來了第一個問題──每周對老闆的進度彙報，他不曉得該怎麼告訴宗師，由於自己和主模特兒酣暢淋漓地滾了一個晚上，隔天卻吵架了，冷戰中的他拉不下臉來去請Thor完成下半身尺寸的量測。

 

但是宗師之所以被稱為宗師，即是因為他的神通廣大，他有各種漂亮的骯髒的合法的非法的手段。宗師在會議上看見支支吾吾的Loki，再看了看設計展進度報告，若有所思地撫著下巴，沒幾分鐘便宣布散會。

 

隔天早上，Loki從宗師那兒收到了個意外的一個禮物：一張詳細記錄著Thor身體尺寸的紙板。

 

「別弄丟了。」宗師交代他。「這次我幫你，下次──自己的男朋友自己下手。」

 

 _男朋友？_ Loki苦笑了一下，沒費心問宗師怎麼知道一切，他不知道的話才奇怪。接著，一個禮拜過去，廠商送來了他的服裝樣品。而他還沒和Thor說上一句話。

 

Loki站在一整排人形模特兒中間，舉目所及的壓克力模特兒都套上了他為Thor設計的服裝。Loki低頭盯著自己的手機，眉頭幾乎要絞成麻花辮。

 

當他深吸一口氣，壯士斷腕般決定按下撥電話的按鈕時，宗師帶著那個他打算主動聯絡的、帥得令人憤怒的人推門進來。

 

「Loki！」宗師對石化到快要拿不住手機的他喊道：「我來向你介紹新同事！」

 

Thor雙手交疊擺在身體前方，兩條壯碩手臂上的肌肉塞滿了視覺畫面，對他露出一個抿得有些刻意的微笑。

 

「你開玩笑吧？」Loki啞著嗓子說。

 

「他是我們的──你應徵什麼？」

 

「人體模特兒。」Thor體貼地回答。

 

「模特兒就模特兒，什麼叫人體模特兒？」Loki瞪著眼道：「薩卡不是經紀公司，沒有模特兒的職缺，而且他的專業是修水管。」

 

「那就是模特兒──兼職管線師傅。」宗師愉快地說：「最近我辦公室的水管好像塞住了，對嗎？」

 

宗師的辦公室沒有水龍頭，但是Loki已經懶得拆穿他了，有眼睛的人都知道他的老闆急著想離開，而宗師從來不管自己的藉口有多彆腳──根據他所說，藉口之所以被稱之為藉口，就是因為它們讓人一聽就明白目的。

 

宗師果然在幾秒鐘後就跑了。Thor朝他走來，這男人一向隨心所欲，從不遲疑。他的頭髮和鬍子稍微長了一點點，幾天不見，看上去更加高大，他行走時不自覺散發出來的強烈魅力令人腿軟。Loki不由自主後退幾步，順手抓了一套樣品就扔在Thor臉上。

 

「樣品，去試穿。」他說，盡量簡化字句。「出來我再調整。」

 

Thor什麼也沒說，就地開始脫衣服。Loki幾乎是尖叫著阻止他。

 

「你在做什麼？」

 

「試穿衣服。」

 

「那兒有試衣間！」

 

Thor聳聳肩。

 

「為什麼？」

 

「什麼為什麼？」

 

「為什麼我明知道你想看，卻還要去試衣間換？」

 

Loki像是想將他的身體瞪出一個窟窿。

 

「我不想看！」

 

「好吧，」Thor說，他已經脫去了上衣，正在解開褲頭。「真的不想看的話，就來阻止我。」

 

Loki挑起雙眉走向他，Thor露出一個志在必得的微笑，又性感又愚蠢，於是Loki用盡全力揍了他的側腰一拳。

 

Thor哀號著倒在地上打滾。

 

「去試衣間。」Loki居高臨下地命令道。

 

Thor仰頭望著他，疼得低喘，卻未發一語。

 

「看什麼？」Loki怒道。

 

「我想吻你。」Thor炙熱而乾脆地說。

 

Loki覺得這輩子簡直沒這麼抓狂過。

 

「你有什麼毛病！我還沒原諒你！」

 

「嗯，沒錯。」Thor用一種該死的分析口吻說，「我想吻你，而你還沒原諒我，這顯然是個必須解決的問題。」

 

Loki翻了個白眼，掉頭想離開，Thor摀著腰側一躍而起，可憐兮兮地拉住他的衣角。

 

「要怎麼樣你才肯原諒我？」

 

Loki盯著他，老實說，這麼多天下來，他早就不氣了。Thor的隱瞞情有可原，世界上多的是痛恨自己身世的人，Loki自己就是其中之一，沒道理不能理解他。但是Loki是個臉皮很薄的人，他無法接受自己先低頭，在某些情況下，甚至對方先低頭他都得考慮再三。

 

「我不知道，」他刻薄地說，「也許讓我每天揍你一拳，直到我氣消為止。」

 

Loki萬萬沒想到Thor露出了燦爛笑容，彷彿他剛解決了什麼天大難題。

 

「成交！」

 

「不，你──」

 

Thor拉住他的手，向自己的腰際比劃。

 

「一天揍兩次，可以縮短這個過程嗎？」

 

Loki皺起眉頭，又狠狠給他一拳。Thor慘叫一聲，搖搖晃晃地倒退，隨手抓著一個假人模特兒穩住身體，然而疼痛讓他依舊彎下了腰。

 

Loki忽然有些緊張，他只是一時惱火，並不是真的想傷害Thor。他緊握拳頭，原地掙扎了好一會兒，在聽見Thor痛苦的呻吟時，終於忍不住衝上前去扶住他。Loki挪開他緊壓在腰側的手掌，一片紫紅色透出Thor小麥色的肌膚，顯得怵目驚心。

 

「你是個蠢蛋！」Loki跳腳道。

 

「不要緊張，我很耐打的。」Thor笑道，輕微抽搐的嘴角卻顯得沒什麼說服力。「也許還能再撐一拳？」

 

Loki推了他一把，然後抱住他的脖子，把臉埋在他寬闊的肩上。Thor撫摸他的頭髮。

 

「我很抱歉沒早點告訴你我是Odin的兒子，Loki。」

 

Loki搖了搖頭，忽然覺得一切聽起來如此愚蠢，究竟是什麼讓他們要如此小題大作？

 

「我愛你，Loki。」

 

有什麼濕濕的東西滑下了他的臉頰。 _太丟臉了_ ，Loki心想，只因為他第一次聽見有人真誠地告訴他，他愛他。Loki死命地把臉往Thor的厚實胸膛裡埋。

 

「你原諒我了嗎？」Thor不太確定地問。「我還要再被揍幾天？我現在發現這比想像中的疼。」

 

「閉嘴。」Loki低吼道。「再說一次上一句。」

 

Thor安靜了下來，他的胸口有力的搏動著，使Loki又安心又激動。

 

「我愛你，Loki。」他說，「我愛你。」

 

Loki在Thor抬起他的下巴吻過來前，就哭花了視線。

 

TBC.

 

即將邁入結尾的文也是讓我要哭花了視線。


	13. Chapter 13

 

Thor將一湯匙的布丁送入Loki嘴裡，看著他圓圓的眼睛因為滿足而稍微拉長了些，並且伸出舌頭舔掉沾到嘴唇上的糖水，不自覺地露出一個沉浸在盲目愛情中的傻笑。

 

「甜嗎？」

 

Loki笑得拉長了嘴角。

 

「當然甜，傻子。」

 

「再一口？」

 

「嗯。」

 

Valkyrie用力放下刀叉，在瓷盤上撞出驚天動地的聲響，員工餐廳裡的人都回過頭來望著他們。

 

坐在他對面的新同事──據說職稱是模特兒兼管線師傅的Thor，以及在他大腿上的首席設計師Loki，愉快地轉頭望向她，臉上都掛著愚蠢的戀愛中笑容。

 

「夠了你們。」Valkyrie沉聲道：「滾去別桌！」

 

Thor為難地皺起雙眉。

 

「Loki還沒吃完布丁。」

 

「我還沒吃完布丁。」Loki點頭道。

 

「我先來的！」Valkyrie怒道：「你們兩個甚至沒問過我，直接就坐在我對面餵布丁！」

 

Thor面露愧色。

 

「妳也想要布丁嗎？」他將手中的湯匙遞向Valkyrie。「別氣了，我很抱歉沒注意到妳的需求，來一口？」

 

Valkyrie直接將Thor手裡的布丁糊在他臉上，然後氣呼呼地揚長而去。Loki一邊拿著紙巾幫他擦拭，一邊笑地趴在他肩上。Thor捏了他的臀部和敏感的側腰作為報復，並在Loki笑得露出牙齒時吻過去，周圍的薩卡員工──現在算是同事了──發出嫌棄的嘖嘖聲，紛紛轉頭避開了這一幕。

 

Loki將手指插入他後腦的髮叢裡，讓接吻中的彼此身體能貼得更近一些，離開Thor的嘴唇後，他咬著下唇微笑，用左手食指捲著Thor稍微長長了些的金髮。

 

「我們真的不應該再這樣下去。」

 

「怎麼樣？」Thor低聲問，「不應該再耽誤我們回到你床上的時間？」

 

Loki推了他的肩膀一下，笑得十分放鬆，Thor愛死這個了，Loki在他身邊時覺得自己無比安全自在的模樣，對比他平時的緊繃和冷漠，讓Thor覺得自己是個特別的存在。

 

「不應該再激怒薩卡的同事。」

 

「我們只不過是在熱戀。」Thor聳聳肩。「Valkyrie反應太大了。」

 

「她剛跟女朋友分手。」

 

「噢，」

 

Thor露出了真正慚愧的表情。但事實上Loki也不是真得很在乎同事的感受，只是因為他臉皮沒有Thor厚，被同事揶揄自己撲到Thor Odinson的床上，而那個傻金毛大個還一臉得意的攬住他的腰，實在太尷尬了──天知道撲到自己床上的明明就是對方──以及一位時尚界大名鼎鼎的Odinson竟然為了他，跑到九界以外的公司任職。再加上宗師每次見到他們兩人，就要擠眉弄眼並發出一些意義不明的聲音，往往讓Loki臉紅的不知道該做何反應。

 

但總之，他們現在就是這麼甜膩的一對。

 

Loki從沒想過自己能和某個人展開一段健康正常的關係。Thor原先的房子被Hela霸佔住了，就乾脆搬到他家。他們白天一起去薩卡上班，在各種場合高調秀恩愛，晚上再一同回家。Loki偶爾會做晚餐，自從他了解Thor小時候的生活環境後，就對Thor能在廚房和超市造成多高的破壞力見怪不怪了。

 

「你家有幾個傭人？」有一天Loki忍不住問道。

 

「他們不是傭人！」Thor嚴肅地糾正他。「他們是在我家工作的員工。」

 

 _那跟傭人可沒差異。_ Loki酸溜溜地想著。 _否則你也不會一聽見「傭人」這個詞就立刻明白過來我指的是什麼。_

 

「好吧，你家有多少員工？」

 

「大約──二十個吧，數量不是固定的。」Thor說，在他背後探頭探腦。「不過，你一定要見見海姆達爾，他為我爸爸效力一輩子了。」

 

Loki正在攪拌一鍋紅酒燉牛肉的醬汁，他拿起湯勺來想試下味道，覺得仍有些過酸，高溫的醬汁燙得他手一歪，不小心沾了一些在嘴邊。Thor在此時湊過來親吻他的嘴角，舌頭滑過他那兒的皮膚。Loki猝然側過頭，他總是被Thor突如其來的親吻嚇到，他帥到會自體發光的男友想靠近他時從來不分場合，有的時候Loki會聽見周遭女孩(偶爾會夾雜男性)羨慕的尖叫聲，那能讓他的惱怒被得意取代掉一些，可能取代地越來越多了，看見Thor偷吻成功時那滿足又迷戀的模樣，會讓任何人上癮。

 

「好甜。」Thor笑著說，他舔了舔雙唇，將醬汁帶進嘴裡品嘗。

 

「我覺得太酸了。」

 

「我說的是你。」

 

Loki用手肘撞擊了他的胸，覺得自己又氣又笑又臉紅的像個白癡。Thor取走他的湯勺，將他轉而面相自己，抱著他的腰就一陣狂吻。Loki被親得快要缺氧，雙手不自覺地從擁著對方的背，順著Thor的身體線條滑向腰部。

 

他們熱烈地吻完之後，Loki靠著他的胸膛輕喘，一邊抱怨。

 

「我的紅酒燉牛肉如果燒焦了，你必須整鍋吃完。」

 

「你煮的任何東西我都會整鍋吃完。」

 

「下次我要熬巫婆湯。」Loki嚇唬小孩子似的說。

 

Thor沒有回答，他對Loki一個勁的微笑，右手輕柔撫弄他的黑髮。室內的燈光撒在他的金髮上，製造出一圈神聖的光暈，美得Loki心臟都揪了起來。他的肌膚飽滿健康、光澤無瑕，彷彿就在臉上大大寫著「我是個王子，坐擁金山，家裡僕役成群，世界上沒有我得不到的東西。」他的人生擁有滿溢出來、足以潑灑到別人身上的愛，像一道能穿透任何死角的強光，照在習慣待在黑暗裡的Loki身上，他睜不開眼，又羨慕又忌妒又痛恨，卻又被吸引得無法自己。

 

「你的家人真得想見我嗎？」他輕聲問。

 

Thor微笑。

 

「我的母親和姊姊你見過了。」

 

Loki覺得自己幾乎要被接下來提出的問題噎死。

 

「那你的父親呢？」

 

「我的父親無法拒絕我的母親。」Thor答非所問。

 

「那代表什麼意思？」Loki說，有些焦慮。「我得想辦法討好你的母親？」

 

「在這一點上，你已經做得夠好了。」

 

Loki失笑，如果在Odinson一家人面前甩上門，也算得上是件讓Frigga高興的事情，那他現在在時尚女神的心中堪稱完美。

 

「我的母親想送你一個大禮。」Thor又像條家犬一樣把鼻子湊到他頸窩邊嗅了。「他正在說服我的父親答應。」

 

Loki放在窗台上避免被烹調時的油汙噴濺到的手機，在此時響起一個收到訊息的提醒音。他拿起一看，螢幕上顯示著收到一封郵件，寄件人是Sif。Loki面帶驚愕地讀完整封信，默默放下手機。Thor正在偷吃他切好的蘋果，看見他的表情，便好奇地湊過來。

 

「發生什麼事？」

 

「你的父親邀請我去金宮。」Loki怔怔地說。

 

「噢，我媽說服他了。」Thor一點也不意外。「信上還說什麼？」

 

「Odin想跟我交流對時尚產業的想法，請我準備一下。」

 

Thor露出有些懼怕的神色。

 

「這可是考題哪。」他抹了抹嘴，又拿了三顆葡萄來嚼，口齒不清地說：「我幫不了你，小時候我總是因為答錯被他追著打。」

 

威嚴的Odin追著年幼矮小且噴著眼淚的Thor抽打的逗趣畫面躍入Loki腦海裡，他忍不住笑了。但隨即又憂愁滿面。

 

「如果我回答得不好，該怎麼辦？」

 

「你不會的，Loki，你有天分。不過，萬一你說的情況不小心發生了，你只需要再跟我母親撒嬌一下。」Thor語重心長地說：「我用這招都會奏效了，你肯定也行。」

 

 

即將拜訪金宮的那一天，Loki緊張得前一晚都沒睡好，他在破曉時分就疲憊地走進浴室，抬頭望見鏡子裡的自己時，被眼下厚重的黑眼圈嚇了一大跳。隨著設計展逐步逼近，他工作得越來越晚，再加上面見時尚業大老外加Thor的父親Odin的壓力，把他逼得不成人形。

 

Loki花了一小時用完美的妝遮掉了自己的疲態。隨著Thor來到位於倫敦的九界總部金宮──這神奇的建築物蓋得像一座用幾億噸黃金打造而成的巨大管風琴，當年落成時收到了與讚美同樣多的批評，但它歷久不顯老態，時至今日已成為時尚王國中的代表性地物，不論男女老少，嚮往踏入金宮一睹風采的人不計其數，但Odin極少接待時尚圈外的訪客。

 

金宮的外圍被一圈高聳的石牆擋住，一般人只能看見它高於牆以上的山形外表。Thor牽著Loki經過守衛，進入堡壘一樣的石牆後，Loki才首次見到一切猶如傳說的美麗景象。他腳底下踏著大理石般的高台，面前是一個類似港口的環境，連接著一大片既不像湖又不像海的水域，若真的要形容，「星海」或許是個更適合的名詞。金宮像浮在星海上的神聖宮殿，閃爍著奪目光彩的彩虹橋從它的底部一路延伸而來。

 

Loki無法想像究竟要多少的資金才能造出這樣的環境，也許那排數字寫下來，Loki永遠也算不到盡頭。Thor拉著他一起踏上彩虹橋，他從來不會出汗的手心顯得潮溼黏膩，彩虹橋的末端被神殿般高聳的巨型廊柱包圍，兩側立滿了同樣金光閃閃、高約三層樓的雕像。從未見過如此奢華景象的Loki瞠目結舌。

 

彩虹橋彷彿沒有盡頭的長度令他在走動中冷靜不少，Thor興奮地指東指西向他介紹，終於走到金宮腳下時，Loki忍不住提出了一個很實際的問題。

 

「在Odin手下做事的人，每次要進金宮，都必須走這麼遠？包含Odin本人？」

 

「彩虹橋上可以開車。」Thor興高采烈地說：「以前我還騎過馬呢！」

 

Loki忽然又很想揍Thor瘀青還沒完全復原的側腰。

 

「那我們剛剛為什麼用走的？！」

 

「我有問你要不要搭車。」Thor不無委屈地說：「你張著嘴一直在看前方，完全聽不見我。」

 

Loki用輕咳掩飾自己的尷尬。

 

「我沒有張著嘴。」

 

「當然沒有。」Thor恢復成那隻回到熟悉環境的興奮獵犬，只差沒繞著他打轉。「走吧，我的父親在裡頭等我們。」

 

 

TBC.

 

Valkyrie：放閃可恥！！！

不過我喜歡他們在很簡單的環境(ex：廚房)像貓狗一樣蹭彼此XDD

網路上的芳鄰印量調查：<https://goo.gl/forms/4ZDUgXh8aIsmDM6h1>


	14. Chapter 14

金和紅是塞滿金宮的兩種主要顏色，它們爭先恐後的鑽進Loki眼裡，令他視覺疲勞到幾乎產生幻像。

 

Thor帶著他永無止盡的走，走過光潔大理石鋪成的道路與鑲金的高聳拱門、走過數十種怒放鮮花和碧綠樹叢草地排列而成的精緻花園、走過不知道做什麼用的、挑高三層樓的且堪比三個足球場廣袤的圓形廣場，最後終於來到雕梁畫棟的主殿。Odin在殿內最深處，坐在一個二十階高的金色──當然，又是金色──王座上，不帶情緒地看著他們一步一步走近。

 

Odin是個白髮蒼蒼、氣息強悍的王者，身穿一件橘紅與黑色相間的羅馬式長袍，右眼戴著一塊眼罩，據說是年輕好強時留下的傷痛。Frigga站在王座下方的側邊，穿著用珠寶鑲邊的鵝黃色長禮服，合宜的剪裁強調了她曼妙的腰身，盤高的金髮拉長了她的視覺身高，顯得無比優雅而高貴。

 

她對Thor微笑，然後又對Loki眨了眨眼。後者十分茫然，只好點頭充當回禮。

 

「父親。」Thor喊道。

 

他走到Odin的王座之下，煞有其事地行了個禮。Loki忸怩不安，進入金宮之後，這兒的一切都像是只會在歷史課本上看到的近代歐洲，既復古又現代，他完全不曉得自己該如何舉止才顯得禮貌合宜。

 

Thor向Odin介紹了他，Odin面無表情地轉動左眼，將視線移向他，他的眼珠如同Hela一樣是灰藍色的，頭髮還留有一點金色的痕跡。Loki感到胃裡一陣翻攪。

 

「你的名字是Loki？」他緩慢地問。

 

「是的，呃──先生。」

 

「Laufey的兒子？」

 

「是養子。」提到Laufey讓Loki的聲音不由得變得冷硬。

 

「薩卡的首席設計師？」Odin稍微歪過頸部，「你替宗師工作多久了？」

 

「10年，先生。」Loki小心翼翼地答道：「另外在華納海姆做過設計師兩年。」

 

Odin露出了感興趣的表情。

 

「你在我集團下的服裝設計公司待過？」他問，聲音雖然蒼老，卻中氣十足。「我很好奇是什麼原因使如你這麼優秀的人才離開了呢？」

 

「先生，您的話抬舉我了。」Loki嚼著嘴唇，過了一會兒才說：「您所帶領的九界，根基深厚，適合讓初出社會的年輕人見見世面，不過一旦習慣了待在您的保護傘之下，容易失去創新與鬥志。」

 

周遭有人倒抽了口氣，Loki非常清楚自己說出來的話等於是搧了Odin一巴掌，九界的總裁瞇起眼，雙唇緊抿。Thor和Frigga仍舊面帶微笑。

 

Odin忽然扶著座位的兩邊扶手站起，他身邊那些看起來像皇家侍衛，其實只是他的秘書與顧問們紛紛機靈地靠過來，Odin揮手要他們退下，表示自己不需要他們的服務。他走下閃耀著昂貴色澤的階梯，以一個高齡如此的年紀來說十分靈活。

 

他在Loki面前站定，說了句Loki只有在宮廷劇裡才聽過的話。

 

「陪我到花園走走，孩子。」

 

Loki睜大雙眼，遲疑地看向Frigga，高雅的總裁夫人對他點頭微笑。於是他深吸一口氣，轉身跟上Odin的腳步。Thor也亦步亦趨地跟過來，Odin頭也沒回，悠長地命令道：「留下陪你媽媽說話，Thor。」

 

 

Loki難以形容這詭異的氣氛，以及他此刻的心情。

 

Odin一路上針對九界的每一間公司問了他的看法，不論Loki給予正面或負面的評論，Odin都沒有顯露一絲情緒。沒有生氣，沒有喜悅，也沒有認同或反駁。即使是像Loki這樣從小就被迫深諳世事的人，也無法猜透九界之王的想法。

 

事實上，這有些令人沮喪。但是Loki猜測，Odin還沒有將他趕出金宮，反而持續提出問題，應該就是個好消息。

 

金宮裡的花園竟然足夠讓他們逛一個多小時，規模之大令人咋舌。Loki說得口乾舌燥，終於他們回到了花園的起點，面前便是通往主殿的長廊。然而Odin的問題卻還沒有結束。

 

「你的目標是什麼，孩子？」

 

Loki轉頭望向他，Odin一把年紀，仍舊孜孜不倦的打理九界，與他逛了一大圈花園也未露疲態，他宛如天生的王者，雖然身高比Loki矮了半顆頭，他卻覺得仰之彌高。

 

「我的目標是像您一樣，先生。」Loki說，真誠得全身發顫。「我崇拜您很久了。」

 

見面兩個小時以來，Odin首次笑了，並且選擇在這裡問了他最後一個問題。

 

「你不會像我，你會比我更好。」他說，將一隻手放在Loki的肩上。「那麼，你願不願意當我的養子？」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「這跟說好的不一樣！」Thor氣急敗壞地喊道。

 

Hela坐在六角形的黃銅桌邊，百無聊賴地用右手撐著頭，看著Frigga試圖安撫狂暴化的弟弟。

 

「妳們說要說服爸爸讓我跟Loki結婚的！」

 

「我們說的是要說服Odin讓Loki成為我們一家人。」Hela攤手道，「這樣所有人的目標都能達成，不是嗎？Odin有人能繼承九界，媽媽多一個兒子可以疼愛，Loki有條明確的道路可以通往他的成就，我有智商足夠的對手，你可以擁有他──相信我，沒人會在乎你晚上是不是爬到弟弟的床上。」

 

Thor張開嘴，卻無話可說，他厲害的向來不是舌頭。

 

「Hela，注意妳的用詞。」Frigga責備道。

 

Hela挑眉撇開了頭。Frigga抬手撫摸Thor的臉頰。

 

「你必須理解你的父親，未來如果真的把九界交給Loki，你會發現大眾是很難被『交給兒子的伴侶』這樣的情形說服的。」

 

「我們建立的集團，為什麼要在乎大眾的想法？」Thor大聲抗議。

 

「這就是為什麼Odin以前一想到要把九界交給你，就擔心得睡不著覺。」Hela冷不防取笑道。

 

「你們在剝奪我和我愛的人結婚的權利！」

 

「Thor，冷靜點──」

 

Frigga還沒說完，她辦公室的門被推開了，Odin踏了進來，對暴風一般席捲而來的Thor豎起眉毛。

 

「收回你對Loki的提議，爸爸。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「你不會不知道我跟Loki相愛吧？」

 

Odin皺起眉頭，「我當然知道。」

 

「讓我跟他結婚！」

 

Hela在此時大笑，插嘴揶揄。

 

「幾天前你們還連情侶都不是呢，不覺得這樣有點太快嗎？Thor，你都還沒問過Loki的意見。」

 

「Loki會同意的。」

 

「停下來，Thor。」Odin撫了撫他追隨頭髮也逐漸開始花白的眉毛。「我知道你很沮喪，我不是要拆散你們，我也沒有馬上要把九界交給Loki，我必須先花點時間觀察還有帶領他，你明白嗎？」

 

「你讓他當你兒子！」Thor持續吵鬧不休。「這樣我要怎麼跟他結婚？」

 

「收養關係是可以終止的。」Odin冷冷地說，「也許Loki不適任，我就會終止這層關係。」

 

Thor終於安靜了下來，他錯愕地揪著雙眉思考。

 

「如果他不適任，我才能跟他結婚？」Thor難以置信地說，「你要我拚過他，展現我自己比他更適合繼承九界？打擊他的自信之後，他怎麼還會跟我結婚？爸爸，你怎麼能這麼殘忍？」

 

Odin重重嘆了口氣，Hela放聲大笑，連Frigga都忍不住翹起嘴角。

 

「Thor，不要打斷我的話，你還沒有聽完。」Odin說，「Loki繼承了九界之後，我不是也能和他終止收養關係嗎？」

 

Thor瞬間睜大雙眼，噢噢噢地連叫了幾聲。他搓著手，難以壓抑自己咧開大笑的嘴。Hela嫌棄地嘖了一聲，扭頭與Frigga對望。

 

「他肯定是垃圾場裡撿來的吧？媽媽。」

 

「別取笑你弟弟了，Hela。」Frigga寵溺地望著自己的家人們。「你要去哪兒找比他更好的弟弟？」

 

「我們不是即將收養一個嗎？」

 

「還沒有。」Odin說，他走到妻子與長女的身邊坐下。「他猶豫了很久。決定是否成為另一個家庭的成員不是件容易的事，因此我給他一個月時間考慮。」

 

「你想得真周到，吾愛。」Frigga笑咪咪的稱讚。

 

她愉快地靠在Odin身上，兩人互望的眼裡充滿深情，Hela受不了地翻了個白眼。

 

「天哪，又來了。」

 

Hela和Thor飛速地離開了現場，這大概是唯一一件她會和弟弟一起做的事。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Thor仔細想了想，其實他真得沒什麼好抱怨的。

 

經過與Odin的一場對話之後，Loki整個人看起來一片光明。他積極地準備設計展──他原先也很積極，只是現在目標不太一樣，從「不能輸給Stark」變成了為對得起自己而努力。因此他停止了一切對Stark企業的消息打探，也不再逼Thor去向Stark套話。

 

再者，有了Loki這個新希望後，Thor也不必再背負老父親的期待與壓力，以及瞞著他們去當Loki的主模特兒。這意味著他的父母不必被他泯滅人性的姊姊送去小島上孤立無援一個月。

 

最後，在Loki與模特兒經紀公司談得不甚愉快的時候，Odin送來了大禮。

 

星期六早上，Thor椅在Loki的沙發上，翻著剛從信箱裡取來的一本型錄，對於Odin在這事上的認真程度感到吃驚。Loki端著咖啡走到客廳，身上鬆垮垮地套著一件幾乎沒有遮蔽效果的睡袍，沉重地將自己摔在Thor旁。

 

「那是什麼？」

 

他顯然還沒清醒，但在看清Thor手裡的猛男照片後，便伸手搶了過來。

 

「阿斯嘉德模特兒？」

 

「是啊，親愛的。」Thor攬過他的腰。「你不是正在傷腦筋米德加德的模特兒都不夠健美嗎？我的父親要阿斯加德的執行長把旗下最優秀的模特兒都送來讓你挑選。」

 

Loki怔怔地放下型錄。

 

「我覺得這一切好像作夢。」

 

「像仙杜瑞拉嗎？」Thor指著自己。「一個沒有背景的好男孩，碰到俊美且富可敵國的王子了。」

 

「為什麼這個故事被你一說，就聽起來很色情？」

 

「我們的確可以讓它往色情的那方面發展。」

 

Thor翻身壓住他，Loki蒼白美麗的雙腿滑出睡袍，一邊勾著Thor的腰，另一條則垂掛在沙發側邊。Thor綿長而仔細地親吻他，手來到了他的四角褲邊緣，不滿地拉起那處的鬆緊帶。

 

「你這樣不對，怎麼可以穿著睡袍時還穿內褲。」

 

「怎麼會不對。」Loki又害羞又興奮地笑道。

 

Thor扯下他的內褲，Loki的半硬的老二偏向右方滑了出來。Thor拿起他的內褲放在鼻子下方嗅。

 

「這條就送我了。」他說。「我要有味道的。」

 

Loki臉紅地揍了他的胸膛一拳，在Thor身上留下一個泛紅的印子。他的耐揍男友趁他又有些後悔時扒光了彼此，將所有的衣物都丟到另一張單人沙發上。

 

剛喝過咖啡的他們十分亢奮，Thor比平時多折騰了他十幾分鐘，在客廳裡不同的位置把他操到Hela可能都快來按電鈴抗議噪音了。Loki嘗試著將Thor推倒在地板上，自己扶著他脹大直挺的陰莖騎上去，享有性愛中的主導權，Thor看上去快被逼瘋了，水藍色的眼眸邊緣透出血紅，扶著他腰際的十指狠狠掐進Loki的皮膚裡，雙臂上怒賁的肌肉閃著晶亮的汗水，說明他是多麼用力的挺腰進入Loki，又是多大極限地被快感推擠著。

 

他射在Thor可口的腹肌上，太過猛烈以至於有些噴濺到了Thor的胸口。他的金髮男友坐起身，把他緊緊箍在懷裡，進行最後一輪快速的衝刺，然後射在他體內。

 

 

他們喘著氣雙雙躺在地毯上許久，Thor率先起身去沖澡，而Loki樂於由下往上看著他大腿肌肉收束的根部、他結實挺翹的臀部、以及仍舊半硬的陰莖在空中晃動的模樣。

 

Thor進了浴室，Loki想，他的人生怎麼能夠如此戲劇化？他好像一下子什麼都有了。第一次體驗幸福到飄飄欲仙的感覺，令他忍不住拿起手機，點開聊天軟體，發送了炫耀訊息給網友。

 

冰霜魔法師：你知道真正的快樂是什麼嗎？我想我找到答案了。

 

他按下送出的瞬間，一個「叮！」的提示音聲響從茶几上傳來。Loki猛然抬起頭，茶几上放的是Thor的白色手機。一個令他汗毛直豎的可能性從他腦海裡迸了出來。他望向正傳出高分貝水花聲響的浴室，難以置信。

 

 _不會吧？_ Loki吞嚥了一口，走到茶几邊，拾起Thor的手機查看，尚未解鎖的螢幕上有一條通知訊息，發送者來自冰霜魔法師。

 

Loki盯著那條訊息，被憤怒與羞恥席捲得幾乎站不穩腳步。他深呼吸了幾次，將手機放回茶几上。

 

 _Thor Odinson_ _，你會為此付出代價。_ Loki在極短的時間內就編織好了計畫，愉快地露出微笑。

 

 

TBC.

 

下一章完結完結完結耶耶耶！

Thor的報應要來了姆哈哈(是HE，請放心)

[網路上的芳鄰印量調查](https://goo.gl/forms/l0dNIjvERsVuU8rs1)


	15. Chapter 15

最強復仇者：哇喔，原來你真的會稱讚人，這個人似乎很厲害呢！

冰霜魔法師：對吧。你知道他有多棒了。

 

Thor傻笑著放下手機，偷覷了眼Loki的辦公室。 _我的_ _Loki_ _怎麼會這麼可愛。_ 他得意洋洋地想著， _上班的時候偷傳訊息給網友炫耀？_

 

冰霜魔法師：但是最近我陷入兩難。

最強復仇者：陷入兩難？

冰霜魔法師：我不知道該不該跟他繼續下去。

 

 _轟隆。_ 是晴天霹靂的聲音。Thor現在是用雷霆般的眼神瞪著Loki的辦公室大門了。 _該衝進去嗎？不不不，現在進去質問，_ _Loki_ _就知道我是最強復仇者了──_

 

最強復仇者：怎麼了？

冰霜魔法師：也許我必須說，我不知道該不該跟你繼續下去。

最強復仇者：什麼？

冰霜魔法師：我覺得你們兩個都很棒，但我還沒見過你。

 

Thor嘴角抽搐。他的頭有點兒疼，這是什麼情況？他現在有個情敵，而那個情敵恰巧就是自己？

 

冰霜魔法師：後天晚上六點，我在Ritz等你。

最強復仇者：呃？

冰霜魔法師：來為我們寫個結局，或是開始。

 

一陣驚慌在Thor的胃裡蔓延，Odin用來教訓他的金色法杖都沒這麼令他恐懼過。Loki邀網友見面？而且顯然是帶著期待的，該怎麼辦？Thor不自覺地捏緊手機，感覺金屬外殼在他暴力的對待下微微凹陷。

 

冰霜魔法師：我嚇到你了嗎？你可以不來，但如果你來了，我會很感謝你願意讓我停止在兩個男人之間搖擺。

 

 _Loki_ _在我跟沒見過面的最強復仇者之間搖擺？_ Thor難以形容此刻的心情。理智告訴他，他們為對方所做的一切、他們一起經歷的那些，怎麼能跟沒見過面的網友相比？但是男性的尊嚴令他雙眼噴火，心臟緊縮，手冒冷汗，皮膚豎起一根根的汗毛。

 

他把手機抱在胸前，閉上眼用力抵抗兩條悲慘故事線在他腦海裡盤旋時所帶起的戰慄。去了，Loki知道他一直以來的欺瞞玩弄，自己會有什麼下場？不去，他就必須天天看著Loki想另一個人，而他明知道那個人就是自己。

 

也就是在這個瞬間，Thor靈光乍現，興奮地差點把手機拋出去，手心的濕滑倒是沒妨礙他找到通訊錄裡的死黨。他看著Fandral的名字，如同看著一道聖光。

 

電話接通的時候，Thor一輩子都沒鬆過這麼大一口氣。

 

「哈囉，Fandral，你後天晚上有空嗎？」

 

「哇啊，哥們，好久沒接到你的電話了。」Fandral愉快地說，背景十分嘈雜，大概又在哪個酒吧裡泡妹。「後天晚上？你要請我吃飯嗎？」

 

「請你吃飯，沒錯。」Thor微笑。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Loki自然猜到了Thor會找人冒充自己赴約。

 

自從和Thor同居之後，他從來沒有拋下對方自己去晚餐過，而在他發出陷阱訊息的當天晚上，他告訴Thor後天要和遠道而來的朋友聚餐。全世界的人都知道Loki不可能有什麼遠道而來的朋友，然而Thor卻表現出過分刻意的不疑有他，還祝他玩得愉快。Loki暗自好笑，迅速模擬了各種情況，決定給他一次迎頭痛擊。

 

週三的下午五點，Loki打開他薩卡辦公室裡的衣櫃，在西裝外套了件最能襯托他身形的墨綠色長板風衣，從配件抽屜裡挑出一條寬版的金屬頸鍊戴上，那能讓自己的脖子顯得脆弱可口。他刻意整理過長髮，將它們綁成一個精緻的公主頭。接著噴了點中性香水。

 

他和Thor一起走出薩卡，Thor盯著他的雙眼彷彿在燃燒，Loki再清楚不過那裡面有些什麼。慾火、憤怒、急切、恐懼。這四個名詞令他愉快地笑了起來。Thor大概解讀為他因為要見一名同志網友而興奮，沉著臉和他接吻道別，摟腰的力道近乎殘暴。

 

晚上六點整，Loki來到Ritz，一個外型特徵和Thor有些近似的男人站在候賓區，他一頭風流的半長金髮，同樣蓄著落腮鬍，身高也與Thor相差無幾，唯一的不同大概是胸圍與手臂的尺寸，他明顯較為瘦削。

 

這可憐的男人看上去緊張彆扭卻又強做鎮定。見到Loki走來，就露出了一個排練過的微笑，對他伸出右手。

 

「哈囉，你是⏤⏤冰霜魔法師嗎？」

 

Loki看著他的手。 _哈，直男_ ，他想。

 

「叫我Loki就好。」

 

「好的，」他因為Loki遲遲沒握住自己而尷尬。「我是Fandral。」

 

Loki微笑，與他握手後順勢抱住了他的右臂。然後他將左手伸進對方西裝外套的內袋裡摸了一圈，袖口的偵測器微微顫動，使他順利找到了不該出現的物品。Fandral瞬間全身僵硬。

 

「你帶著竊聽器嗎？」Loki低聲說，確定自己對準了麥克風，「約會這麼做很不禮貌喔。」

 

他決定這該是Thor聽到的最後一句話，然後就在對方的西裝內袋裡捏碎了那個微型電子儀器。Fandral嚇得幾乎要哭出來。

 

「抱、抱歉。」

 

「你還有帶著其他竊聽器嗎？」

 

「沒有了！」Fandral死命搖頭。

 

「是嗎？我不相信你。」Loki冷笑著說。

 

他用偽裝成挑逗的方式把Fandral全身都摸了一遍，一旁的餐廳服務生連忙神色尷尬地移開視線。在確定對方身上真的沒有藏其他不該藏的東西後，Loki對服務生點頭，然後將嘴湊到Fandral耳邊，狀似親密地狠狠嚇唬他。

 

「帥哥，從現在開始你要假裝跟我約會很開心，否則我現在就帶你去警察局。」

 

「什麼？」Fandral明顯一悚，表情慌張。

 

「不是這樣，開心點。」

 

Loki輕捏他的側腰，只會癢但不到疼痛的程度，Fandral倒抽一口氣，立刻擠出一個勉強的笑容。他們隨服務生來到訂好的席位，期間Loki仍維持著擁著對方右臂的姿勢。在坐下之前，Fandral紳士地替他拉開坐椅。

 

Loki微笑，在他臉頰上親了一下，心情愉快地看著這個金髮倒霉鬼逃也似地竄至對面的座位上。

 

「Thor躲在附近看著我們嗎？」

 

「⏤⏤是的。」

 

「很好，」Loki從Fandral的表情看出，他一點也不覺得有什麼好。「他用什麼威脅，讓你冒充他來見我？」

 

「額，你開玩笑吧，我是阿斯嘉德的模特兒，光是Odinson的姓氏就是足夠大的威脅了。」

 

Loki笑了一下，沒再發表評論。他們分別拿起菜單點了自己的主食及配酒。然後Loki開始盯著Fandral看，直到對方明顯內心發毛了，才又問道：「你想要什麼？」

 

Fandral一臉困惑。

 

「我──剛剛點了威靈頓牛排？」

 

「我指的是你的人生。」Loki翻了個白眼。這人跟Thor還真像。「錢？權力？名譽？還是感情？」

 

Fandral噢了一聲，他想到了什麼，忽然顯得有些靦腆。

 

「我想要當米德加德的執行長。」

 

「Thor答應你這件事了嗎？」

 

「嗯⏤⏤在他喝過酒之後。」Fandral尷尬地笑了一下。「但是誰知道呢，他說不定根本不會繼承九界呢。」

 

「他不會。」Loki優雅地答道。「但我會，我即將是個Odinson。」

 

「什麼？！」Fandral瞪大雙眼。「Odin同意你們結婚？」

 

「比那更好，」

 

Loki抬起右手撐著下頷，將中指和食指放在嘴唇上，做了一個既像捂嘴又像輕咬的動作。如果是對著Thor這麼做，Loki有把握他會在三秒之內掀翻自己，進行一些十分激烈和令人愉快的運動；但是現在看著他的是Fandral，這個剛見面就被揭穿身份的替身，打量了一會兒Loki，臉部肌肉失控地抖個不停，卻還是維持著禮貌的微笑。

 

「Odin想收我為養子，並把九界移交給我。」Loki說，慢條斯理地拋出利誘：「所以你正站在一個明顯的分岔路口。成為我的親信，為我做事，時機成熟時我就會給你米德加德，如果你還想要約頓海姆，只要證明你的價值，我也可以給你。」

 

Fandral瞳孔放大，一瞬也不瞬地盯著Loki。 _現在他看我的方式就像在看一個超辣的妹了。_ Loki在心裡偷笑。接著分析另一條路的弊端。

 

「相反的，你也可以選擇繼續等待Thor接任，不過我想他也許會讓你先⏤⏤當個管線師傅的司機？」

 

Loki從他的表情判斷出Fandral已經完全倒戈了，但他的嘴還在做良心掙扎。

 

「可是，Thor是我從小到大的朋友⏤⏤」

 

「他還會是我哥哥呢。」Loki補了一句，成功讓Fandral閉上嘴巴。「或者是丈夫？我還不確定。」

 

Fandral做了一系列昭示著他的激動的行為⏤⏤擦額頭、揉捏餐巾、奮力壓抑上揚的嘴角。服務生在此時取來他們的餐前酒並為他們斟滿，Fandral迫不及待地向Loki舉起酒杯。

 

「敬Odinson！」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Thor壓住自己砰砰作響的胸口，彷彿那樣就能遮掩住他雷鳴一般的心跳聲。

 

拜Odinson的大名所賜，他得以在Ritz的經理室進行他對Loki以及Fandral的窺視。六點整一到，Thor聽見Loki發現並毀掉了竊聽器、定位他與Fandral的相見是「約會」，Loki還在見面的30秒之內就抱上去了，Thor卻只能在螢幕前焦慮打轉，氣地一拳捶在經理的辦公桌上，那位小鬍子中年經理看到Thor的拳頭震掉了他桌上的名貴瓷器，臉都僵綠了。

 

聽不見雙方對話的Thor耐不住性子，直接跑出經理室，鑽進出餐準備區。餐廳經理狼狽兮兮地跟在後頭，交代其他服務生Thor是重要股東(的兒子)，千萬別像趕野狗一樣把這位Odinson趕走。服務生們在繞過Thor時紛紛發出嫌棄的嘖嘖聲，但是他才不在乎。他在出餐區前方一排足夠大的盆栽後蹲下，接著看見Fandral替Loki拉開椅子，此時Loki竟然轉過頭吻了Fandral的臉！Thor握緊拳頭，指節喀喀作響、大腿上的筋脈狂跳。

 

 _Fandral_ _，該死的，我把你當兄弟，你搶我的_ _Loki_ _？_

 

他拒絕去想自己才是造成一切的那個人，用噴火的眼睛試圖把Fandral的身體燒出兩個大洞。然而Loki和Fandral繼續有說有笑，他們拿起酒杯對碰時，Fandral臉都紅了，似乎被Loki吸引得暈頭轉向。

 

Thor一拍大腿，就要站起來像支火箭般衝出去做些什麼事，具體並沒有想好要做什麼，誰在乎呢，在Fandral鼻子上揍一拳也行，只要讓Loki把目光從他那張帥臉上移開就好。他稱之為死黨的Fandral，外貌簡直該死得好看，對男女都有著相同的魅力，他先前怎麼都沒有發現呢？難怪Hela總說他不聰明。

 

Thor毫無同情心地在心裡評價了他所有朋友的外表後，暗自責怪自己應該要找Volstagg才足夠安全。餐廳經理看他一直蠢蠢欲動，深怕Thor惹出麻煩，因此死死地按住他。事實上要掀翻一個人對Thor來說可以不費吹灰之力，但是他也清楚如果給Ritz帶來麻煩，Odin絕對讓他吃不了兜著走。

 

他忍耐了整整兩個小時，又憤怒又絕望又飢腸轆轆，終於看到Loki和Fandral起身走出餐廳。Loki在門口迎上秋天夜晚的寒風，縮了一下肩膀，然後扯著Fandral的袖子說了些什麼，Fandral立刻將服務生取來的風衣披在Loki肩上。瘦高的黑髮設計師轉頭對他微微瞇起那雙帶著致命誘惑的綠眼睛。

 

Thor內心那個深不見底的危險火山口就是在這時候噴發的。他快步走上前，橫著插進了兩人之間，背對Loki，向Fandral挺起胸膛。

 

「夠了！」他沉聲說。「Loki是我的男朋友，今天的事我就不追究。請你立刻消失在我眼前。」

 

Fandral神色怪異地對他挑眉。

 

「恐怕你必須問Loki的意見。」

 

Thor轉過身，Loki雙手交叉擺在胸前，瞇著雙眼，看上去十分惱火，Thor撈起他的右臂。

 

「Loki，跟我回家。」

 

「家？」Loki冷冷地說，「你有嗎？」

 

Thor當機了幾秒，Loki直到發現他是Odin的兒子以前，一直以為Thor是條窮困潦倒的可憐蟲，但他從未嫌棄過這樣的背景。

 

「Loki？」Thor發現自己在慌張，因為他開始在比劃些沒人看得懂的手勢。「我們可以一起──回去你的房子。」

 

「我和Fandral還沒敘舊完。」Loki面無表情地說。「我們正準備去聽場音樂劇。」

 

Thor猛然回過頭，看見Fandral及時收起了一張彷彿被虐待過的臉，雖然及時，但仍舊逃不過他的眼睛。

 

「你們不是什麼認識很久的朋友！」Thor大聲宣布他喬裝的發現。「他是你第一次見面的對象。」

 

Fandral直接抬起手摀住臉。Loki的視線凍的像兩根冰柱，直直穿透了Thor的心臟。Thor被兩人預期外的反應給搞懵了。呆呆地看著Loki解下了Fandral替他披上的風衣，一股腦兒地堆進他懷裡。

 

「第一次見面沒錯，但至少Fandral對我坦誠。」Loki冷冰冰地說，「我想你還是比較喜歡能夠馴養的小野貓吧？」

 

Thor雙手一軟，Loki的風衣掉在地上。他看著Loki的臉迅速在視線中上升到只能看見瘦削的下巴線條，這才意識到自己跪倒在地上。

 

「Loki！」

 

Loki居高臨下地睥睨著他，綠色的眼睛顯得殘酷無比。

 

「你又要叫我揍你，直到我氣消為止嗎？」

 

Thor只剩下爛招，他抱住了Loki的大腿。Fandral後退到餐廳最遠的廊柱旁站著，試圖假裝不認識他們。

 

「你打我吧！」Thor嚎叫道。

 

附近的人都在對他們指指點點。Loki想轉身就走，但Thor死命拖著他不放。

 

「Thor Odinson！你會上新聞的！」Loki憤怒地說，但將音量壓低，避免人們聽見Odinson的名諱而拿出手機來拍。

 

「沒關係！我不在乎！我只在乎你！」

 

「你這個蠢蛋！」

 

「我知道！」Thor說，他的臉因為貼在Loki的西裝褲上磨蹭而扭曲。「我沒有告訴你我就是最強復仇者，我真是全天下最蠢的男朋友。」

 

Loki因為擺脫不了他而氣得跳腳。

 

「你閉嘴！」他嘶聲道，「放開我！」

 

「Loki，我愛你！」

 

「你說我是小野貓！」

 

「一隻很可愛的──貓！」

 

「該死，Thor！」Loki罵紅了眼。「你就是隻蠢狗！」

 

附近有人認出了Thor，拿出手機開始在錄影了。Thor竟然「汪」了一聲，然後跳起來將背對他的Loki摟進懷裡。

 

「我們回家吧！我什麼都答應你。」

 

Loki掙扎了一會兒，很快認清自己完全無法掙脫Thor銅牆鐵壁般的雙臂，於是改用手肘死命攻擊Thor的腹部。Fandral早就消失了，Thor顧不了圍觀的人可能正在一些社群媒體上直播他的一舉一動，把臉埋進Loki的頸窩。

 

「我會洗所有的衣服。」他說。「還有所有的碗！」

 

Loki不屑地哼了一聲，但是他的攻擊慢下來了。Thor又趕緊道：「還有吸地板，一周一次。」

 

Loki安靜了一會兒。

 

「三天。」他說。

 

「好吧，三天吸一次。」Thor承諾道，感覺心在淌血。

 

「家裡的垃圾你處理。」

 

「好。」

 

「你做飯。」

 

「好。」

 

「一周清潔一次所有桌子、櫥櫃和工作台。」

 

「好。」

 

「修剪花園的樹叢。」

 

「好。」

 

「洗車。」

 

「好。」

 

「帶Bobby出去散步。」

 

「──Bobby是誰？」Thor的聲音繃緊。

 

他看見Loki沉默的後腦勺，黑色的長髮覆蓋住他的脖子，但不知道為什麼，Thor總覺得那美麗蒼白的後頸現在應該是粉紅色的。

 

「我還沒有養的狗。」Loki輕聲說，「我想叫牠Bobby。」

 

無數個煙花在Thor腦中炸開。

 

「好，我帶Bobby去散步。」他滿心歡喜的抱緊Loki。「我還會幫Magni換尿布，幫他洗澡！」

 

「Magni是誰？」

 

「我們還沒領養的孩子。」Thor照樣造句，沉醉在自己世界中。「我想叫他Magni。」

 

因為這句話，Loki在他側腰上留下了最沉痛的一個疤痕。但是Thor得以將他扛回家，放在宛如王座的單人沙發上，自己則跪在他雙腿間，一遍又一遍地對Loki宣誓再也不欺瞞，直到Loki翻了個白眼，扯著他的頭髮用一個兇殘的吻堵住他喋喋不休的嘴。

 

當天晚上，他們的嘴有別的事要忙。得到家事分攤承諾的Loki表現得狂野無比，甚至讓Thor懷疑他早就計畫好了一切。

 

但他不在乎往後必須做所有的家事，如同他說的，他只在乎Loki。

 

當然，隔天他分別接到了Hela的嘲笑和Odin的譴責電話，現在全國的人都知道，他，Thor Odinson，在Ritz門口，跪在地上求Loki讓他包辦所有的家事，他也依舊不在乎。

 

他可以答應Loki任何要求，除了分別。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

兩周後，薩卡的季度服裝設計展在頂級飯店盛大展開，Loki滿意地檢查每個穿上他的設計後，立刻變身為意氣風發的維京戰士的阿斯嘉德模特兒們。Thor從更衣間裡走出來，身穿Loki設計的無袖戰甲，搭配一條長度及膝的紅色披帶，背後呈X型插了兩把長刀，手裡拿著一面盾牌，他的頭髮重新修剪為能夠展現強悍氣息的雷電造型短髮，左臉上用紅色的顏料畫了兩道從額際直竄向頸部的帶狀圖騰。

 

「誰給你的刀和盾？」Loki驚訝地說。

 

「宗師，呃，你不喜歡的話，我不帶上伸展台了。」

 

「不，」Loki按住他想取下武器的手臂。「這樣很好，帶上去吧。」

 

Thor對他微笑，趁機偷了個吻。Loki在他們雙唇分開的幾秒之內又捧著對方的下頷吻回去，當他們交換著自認為秘密的微笑分開時，發現已經被阿斯嘉德的模特兒們圍觀，這些壯碩的男女們對他倆意味不明地直點頭，臉上掛著揶揄的笑意。

 

Loki推了Thor一把，清了清喉嚨要他快點就定位。Thor領著一班人馬往舞台後方走了，Loki推開休息室的門，進入租借的場地，然後被幾乎要淹沒伸展台的媒體人潮給嚇壞了。

 

穿著西裝的人們一個接一個的坐在伸展台兩側交頭接耳，無數攝影機和專業相機正在進行現場測試。有人拍了他的肩膀，Loki一回頭，只見Frigga站在他身後，一身輕便的露肩青綠色上衣與緊身黑色長褲，有別於她以往的繁複禮服。

 

「驚喜！」她笑咪咪地說。

 

確實是個驚喜，Loki差點連話都不曉得該怎麼說。

 

「在這裡見到妳，實在太──太榮幸了！」

 

「以後你還能常常看到我，」Frigga熱情地挽了他的手臂，領著他向伸展台邊走去。「你喜歡我丈夫送的禮物嗎？」

 

「當然，阿斯嘉德的模特兒都是萬中選一的。」

 

Frigga噗嗤笑了。

 

「傻孩子，」她說，「阿斯嘉德算什麼，你缺的是關注，你這麼有才華，宗師在你身上投注的資源太少了。」

 

他們在一個穿著白色套裝的光頭女人面前站定，Loki忽然發現那就是阿迦莫多的總裁古一。她優雅地從椅子上站起來，和Frigga交換了一個碰臉禮，然後將視線投向Loki。

 

「我很期待你這場發表。」古一和善地說。

 

Loki還在震驚不已時，Frigga已經帶著他連續和無數知名評論家寒暄。繞了一圈後回到會場門口，Loki立刻拉住Frigga的手，低聲問道：「Odin找了這些──這些權威來看我的設計展？」

 

Frigga微笑，抬手撫摸他的臉頰，就像一個母親。

 

「不，Loki，」她說，「我的丈夫只是隨口向一家小報透露他很欣賞你，想收你為養子的想法。當你坐在金宮裡，手裡握著九界的一切時，你隨意的一句話就會變得如此沉重。現在整個時尚界都想把你的一切資訊翻出來，你做好心理準備了嗎？」

 

飯店的光線在此時變暗。伸展台上打起排演過的燈光，Loki無從回答Frigga的問題，因為Thor在一片讚嘆聲中走了出來，他沒有專業的台步，但強烈的自信與量身打造的服裝令所有人屏息，包含Loki自己。

 

無數次他從遠方看著Thor，心裡就只剩下一個念頭── _他怎麼會這麼美？而這麼美的一個人，竟然屬於我？_

 

隨著一個接一個的模特兒出場，評論家們拿起筆迅速在筆記本上書寫，Frigga在遠方光線的浸潤下，轉頭看著Loki。

 

「媒體想要你的八卦。」她說，「這是個缺憾，尤其是你們前幾天在Ritz門口正好給了他們最多汁的那種──但是評論家能帶給你價值，我希望你能承受得住接下來的一切。」

 

 _承受？_ Loki想，激動的熱淚盈眶。 _我生來就只為了這件事_ 。他深呼吸，鼓起勇氣牽起Frigga的手。

 

「我準備好了，」他說。「媽媽。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

薩卡的設計展獲得了空前的成功，甚至連一般不會關注單一精品服飾季度設計展的新聞，都破天荒地報導了Loki，更出乎意料的是，獲得最多關注的是Thor。完美的外在條件，再加上Odin的兒子如此舉世無雙的背景，他自然成為媒體的新寵兒，各路雜誌與電視台爭相邀請他做人物專訪，這使得Thor相當困擾，不得不拜託Odin出面壓下所有與他有關的消息。

 

而由於知道Odin有意無意地推了Loki的設計展一把，Tony Stark早就放下競爭心理，他的鋼鐵裝展只求玩得開心，反而多出了一些天馬行空的絕妙設計，並且莫名得到了Dr. Strange在阿迦莫多上一整頁的稱讚。

 

Loki讀了那篇用了大量「空前絕後」、「古靈精怪」、「美妙無邊」等誇大形容詞的文章，不禁啼笑皆非，然後他致電古一。

 

「我以為Dr.Strange會對鋼鐵裝嗤之以鼻。」他用閒聊的語氣說，雖然因為不習慣、以及Thor一直在用各種擁抱干擾他而顯得生硬，「別誤會，我不是在為他沒評論我的設計而抱怨。」

 

古一在電話的另一端發出一連串十分輕快的笑聲。

 

「聽起來很不可思議，但這是真的──在阿迦莫多裡，Dr. Stange是唯一一個我無法控制的評論作者。不過，Stark的鋼鐵裝真的不錯，我有影片，你欣賞一下吧。」

 

Loki在掛電話的瞬間就收到了電子郵件，他點開雲端硬碟的連結，Thor的金色腦袋湊了過來，然後他們一齊被畫面中四散飛射的各式鋼鐵人給嚇傻了。整個鋼鐵裝展持續了一小時，Stark簡直窮盡一生想像，從遙控器、紅外線辨識控制就能招呼鋼鐵裝的某些部位飛過來自動安裝在人體身上，到聲控、奈米科技、甚至是液固化自由轉換的鋼鐵裝，無一不精密巧妙得連Loki都難以忽視他心中逐漸升起的那股敬畏。

 

但最後壓軸的，才是讓他和Thor都瞪大雙眼，久久無法言語的設計。Peter Parker穿著一套全身都包緊緊的詭異服裝，其上用紅藍黑三種顏色搭配出一些令人暈眩的圖騰。他靦腆地對著鏡頭笑，一開口就停不下介紹這套服裝有多麼神奇、多麼美麗、多麼令人興奮，直到Tony翻著白眼取來一個顯然是同一系列設計的頭套，硬是從他頭頂罩了下去。

 

Peter還在嘰嘰呱呱地說，不過忽然間，八支機械爪從他背後竄出，撐在地上使他的身體騰空而起，像隻蜘蛛般前後移動，Peter高叫著：「唔啊啊啊這些是什麼？Tony叔叔你沒告訴我還有它們！」

 

「蜘蛛人鋼鐵裝！」Tony Stark自豪地宣布。

 

 

Loki用力眨眨眼，轉動眼珠看向Thor，發現對方正好也用「我剛剛看到什麼了？」的眼神望向他。

 

「我很高興我沒再繼續和Tony Stark進行那個無意義的比賽。」Loki說。

 

「永遠別低估Stark的鬼點子。」Thor點頭。

 

他們相視大笑，Loki一頭撞進他懷裡，那處已經成為他沙發上的專屬座位。

 

 

兩周後，Loki第二次踏進金宮，與Odin一同辦了所有領養相關的必要手續。隨後，Thor帶著他來到Odin為他安排的辦公室，一切擺飾與格局都是那麼的古色古香，Loki無法形容他有多愛這個地方。他站在仿造凸出懸崖而建的陽台上，抵著花崗岩材的圍欄向外眺望，星海在他的腳底下熠熠生輝，彩虹橋恆亙其上，美的如此虛幻。Thor走到他身後，將他擁進懷裡。

 

「你已經沒有退路了，Loki。」他半開玩笑地警告道，「從今天起，你永遠都會是個Odinson，不論是成為父親的養子，還是有一天你們終止領養關係。」

 

「好可怕，」Loki懶洋洋地說，「我猜這表示我永遠都無法擺脫你了？」

 

Thor捏著他的下巴，將他的臉轉向自己，然後伸長脖子與他對望。

 

「永遠，弟弟。」

 

他們在夕陽與星海反射的絢爛光芒下親吻彼此。

 

 

The End.

 

沒想到我真的寫完了！寫完了！寫完了！

因為時間的關係，有些本來計畫好的內容被我刪掉了

我正在慎重考慮放番外裡

中秋節連假如果還有一點時間的話，我來寫個番外好了

謝謝大家一路的支持

第一次寫錘基長篇，有很多不成熟的地方，感謝各位的包容

我們下篇錘基文見啦~~~

[網路上的芳鄰 印量調查](https://goo.gl/forms/riXrDjQg5hFN0C0K2)


	16. Chapter 16

本章只是通販宣傳

有意購買本子的朋友[請點我](https://goo.gl/forms/YFZLkzmp1lWG1fz33)

請注意，由於無法寄送書籍類物品至中國大陸，本次通販暫不收大陸單，向各位大陸朋友致歉

 

 


End file.
